


Bad Influence

by AkeboshiShiba



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeboshiShiba/pseuds/AkeboshiShiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life couldn't possibly seem worse, but what she doesn't know is... that it could be... instead of dealing with the guy at the bakery and his sense of self rightousness, sakura and ino and their constant bullying... it could be worse... or maybe it couldn't. Things are never as they seem, what you think may not actually be what is. Never judge a book by it's cover they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, so being in college wasn't so bad. I mean there are some pretty cool people here, and the teachers are kind of cool too; even the educations administrator was kinda cool. They had tacos every Tuesday, and every Thursday they had cinnamon rolls for breakfast, well… I'm just going to go ahead and say I didn't eat those. Instead I went to the local bakery for breakfast, they had amazing cinnamon rolls. Anyways… things weren't so bad… ok… I'm definitely lying… college was hell. It was even worse than high school, because in high school there was a select group of people that bothered you, now… it's the same group and some of them even had siblings… how screwed up is that? I mean for real!? Why is it always me that has to deal with this.

Normal Pov…

'This… was… hell…' she thought, burying her head in her arms in the college's learning resource center, also known as the library. She couldn't just drop out… no, her father was counting on her now. She peeked up from her hands to see the devil spawn themselves; Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Ugh... As if her day couldn't get worse. She looked to her left, hoping that Neji would somehow telepathically figure out that the bullies were coming once more. Her lips trembled in she whimpered inside her mind as her telepathic cries for help went unnoticed.

"Hey fat ass, what are you doing at our table?" And here we go, it starts with Ino, then the brute attacks. Hinata sighed, she hated these two with every fiber of her being; but her being her… she was too much of an introvert to do anything about it. Hinata figured something would be done about this, since they are paying for the classes and the teachers wouldn't care if they had to toss some kids out, but Hinata suspected bribery. Sakura's fist came quickly and knocked Hinata out of her seat. Hinata wasn't the least bit surprised the pink haired devil had decided to hit her, she hit everyone. Hinata glanced up at the haughtily smirking pinkette and frowned.

Hinata picked up her things and left, no matter where she went; those two would follow soon enough. She had thirty minutes before her second class, biology; she knew it sounded just like high school still but this had life developmental studies in it and Hinata was required by her father to take this class, even though her major was something much different. Hinata was in the culinary arts major, she could cook pretty well and she loved cooking, so why not choose a major that you love.

She was in all the advanced placement courses as well… that only put another target on her head, because now it wasn't only Sakura and Ino she had to deal with; it was Karin and Tayuya as well. There was one woman older than her that was kinda nice, her name was Konan; she was the only one Hinata could actually talk to without getting a face full of fists… or other immature things in a bucket above the doorways; that of which she had learned to search for.

She looked into the classroom and instantly her eyes landed on the bluenette. Hinata had met the older woman by chance it seemed, and she was forever grateful that she had. She had been slinking down the hallway of the college, trying her hardest to avoid two sets of people. There was a loud mouthed silver haired man who had been trying to talk to her all day, and she wanted nothing to do with his obscenely foul mouth. Then… there were the fangirls that had followed her to the campus from her usual snack place. The jealousy was ridiculous.

She had run around a corner, being as the most violent of the girls had spotted her, not only that… the silver haired guy had caught sight of her over the crowd. She had just turned the corner when she had run right into the blue haired woman. The cold look in her molten eyes froze her in her place. Hinata couldn't speak, but the silver haired guy sure did let loose a string of curses the moment he rounded the corner as well. Those chilling eyes removed themselves from her, and landed on him.

"So… you're the reason she's running like this." She said and Hinata had looked up at her. The angry look in her eyes was only removed from the silver haired guy when Tayuya wrapped a fist in Hinata's hair and yanked. This was about an assignment the other girl had attempted to force Hinata to do, but Hinata flunked it on purpose. Tayuya was about to begin her rant but the blue haired woman grabbed Tayuya by her hair and pulled her to face her. "So, you like abusing innocent young ladies as well do you…" she said and Tayuya sneered at the woman, which in turn elicited a smirk from the older woman. The blue haired woman didn't take lightly to bullies it seemed, being as why the moment Tayuya's fingers unraveled from Hinata's hair, so did hers.

But she wasn't done yet, before Tayuya could even utter a word, the Blue haired woman's fist found her cheek, sending her stumbling backwards in shock. "Now you run along, or else next time your face won't look as nice." She said then turned to where the silver haired man had been, but had vanished. She shrugged and turned to Hinata. "Are you alright? My name's Konan. You ever have any trouble with them, you just call me alright?" she asked with a smile and Hinata nodded rapidly.

Hinata's attention was brought back to the real world when she noticed the blue haired woman waving her over. She sat by Konan, who smiled slightly at the younger woman. "Hey, Hinata-san." She said and Hinata smiled softly. "Hi, Konan-chan." Hinata said and Konan furrowed her brows and leaned to get a better look at the nasty bruise forming on her cheek. "Pink bitch again?" Konan asked and Hinata nodded, shock coating her features at the foul language the lovely woman used often; she didn't ever think she would get used to how Konan cursed so openly.

"Come here." Konan said and Hinata scooted closer to her as she dug through her purse and pulled out some concealer. Konan covered up the nasty bruise and smiled. "There, now it won't even show through and it doesn't even look like they got their filthy paws on you." She said and Hinata muttered a thank you. "So, um Konan-chan… do you know who our professor is? My schedule said that the teacher had yet to be announced." Hinata said and Konan snorted. "Oh yeah, I know him. And I know you know him too, you went to the konoha academy for high school, correct?" Konan asked and Hinata nodded.

"Orochimaru is the teacher here, too." Konan said and Hinata's head hit her desk. "Must everyone that hated me throughout high school come here?" she whimpered and Konan laughed. "Oh, don't worry, it isn't just you. He hates girls who actually, you know, look like girls." Konan said and that made Hinata snort, but she covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Hinata, relax, no one cares what you do in college. You are 18, right? You are an adult in their eyes, they don't give a damn what the fuck you do." Konan said and Hinata frowned. "Oh sorry, I know my foul mouth bothers you… I will try to keep it in check, but y'know, growing up around a group of guys like I grew up around, you start to act like those brutes." Konan laughed and Hinata smiled.

"I grew up with my cousin… he is kind of a…" Hinata couldn't find the word for it but judging by the wicked smirk on Konan's lips, she knew her cousin and exactly what he was. "A prude, is that the word you were looking for? Because-" "Stop trying to turn my cousin into a brute, Konan!" Neji growled form behind them. Hinata laughed lightly and turned to him. "Neji-Nii!" she called and he smiled slightly. "Sorry I wasn't there to meet up with you in the library, everything went well I hope?" he asked and she frowned.

"Nope, sorry Neji-san, the pink one tried to knock her head off again." Konan said and Hinata frowned and tried not to rub her aching cheek. Neji grit his teeth. "They won't listen to you, Neji…they think I rely on you for everything, just like in high school. Sooner or later they will get what they deserve." Hinata said as Orochimaru walked in and looked right at her with a disgusted look, but that look also moved to Konan. This was going to be a long two hours… Hinata looked at the ceiling and prayed, oh… dear Kami… smite me now.

-:-:-:-:-

Konan started to go off on her own way but she stopped halfway down the hallway. "Hey, Hinata." She called and Hinata turned to her in confusion. "Hm?" she asked and Konan walked back over to her. "Would you wanna go to the next class with me too? We both have the culinary arts major, so I'm guessing you have business development next class right?" she asked and Hinata smiled. "Sure, would you like to join me for lunch?" Hinata asked and Konan thought for a moment but shook her head.

"Nah, but you could join me for lunch." Konan offered and Hinata was going to say yes, but Neji whispered something in her ear and she frowned. "I can't today, but maybe tomorrow, alright?" Hinata said and Konan smiled. "Sure thing doll." She said and waved Hinata off. Hinata followed Neji and they went into the parking lot where Neji opened the door of his black Mercedes for her. "So where are we going Neji?" Hinata asked and Neji smirked. "Well first off, I'm going to go get some coffee, then I may swing by and let you go get your cinnamon rolls." He said and she beamed at him.

"Thank you Neji!" she squealed in delight and he nodded at her as he drove off. They pulled up at the local coffee shop and Hinata swiftly got out of the car. Neji led her in and she sat in a booth by the window. He got her, her favorite triple shot mocha latte with chocolate that she always liked and he got himself a caramel latte. The moment Hinata turned to see Neji, was the moment she saw that the group of guys that liked to tease her, sat across the shop from her. She turned and looked out the window, hoping that they wouldn't notice her.

The blonde guy annoyed her to no end, Sasuke's older brother was a judgmental… ugh! The blue haired one that looked like a fish always called her squirt and other names like that. He always made fun of how short she was, well excuse her for not being a six foot eleven friggin shark man! The silver haired one… he had a really foul mouth and he always threw sexual taunts her way… he was the devil! The red haired guy never really said anything to her and neither did the pierced up auburn haired guy… but the rest of them were awful, especially the guy who hung around the silver haired devil. He always had something to say about how she would stammer and called her an idiot for it! He was the accounting teacher no less!

Neji strolled back to the booth with their drinks and the devilish smirk that crossed the silver haired demon's lips meant she had been spotted. She turned and focused her eyes out the window. That was when he started to come over. She bit her lip but then she saw Konan and she jumped to her feet and got away from him and went to her. "Konan-chan!" Hinata called and Konan waved at her. "Hey, Hinata." Konan said, surprise on her features as she saw her. "I thought you were going somewhere with Neji-san…" she said and Hinata smiled.

"I did, he brought me here, I had no idea you were going to be here." Hinata said and the silver haired devil returned to his seat grumbling. "Well, we have to go, seems the silver haired mutt over there has decided he wants to bother her in public now too." Neji said, holding Hinata's drink along with his own. Konan sent a sharp glare over Neji's shoulder at the silver haired male, who just grinned. "Well, see you later Hinata." She said and waved the younger teen off. Konan then whirled on the silver haired male.

"Hidan!" she growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and repeatedly shook him, much to the humor of his friends. "If a single one of you pulls one more prank on her, says one more inappropriate thing to her… Calls her an IDIOT one more time, I will kill each and every one of you." She growled and Deidara turned and opened his mouth to ask her a question. "No, Deidara, you cannot ask her out either. She has enough to deal with already. I feel sorry for the girl and you guys aren't helping her any." Konan growled and Pein looked at her. "Are you sure you aren't trying to turn her into another version of you? You are quite the bad influence…" he said and she smiled at him.

"Each and every one of us are a bad influence, but the party king is the worst. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get me something to drink, now shut up and wait for me to come back." Konan said and the guys rolled their eyes. "Bossy bitch." Hidan said and they all chuckled. "What was that?" she asked in a way too sweet tone. "Nadda, go get your damn drink woman." Hidan growled and she rolled her eyes.

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata and Neji pulled up to Hinata's favorite bakery, the red cloud bakery. She jumped out of the car and ran in, the girl at the counter grinned at her. "Hey Hinata-chan, the usual?" she asked and Hinata smiled and placed the money on the counter. They knew Hinata just as well as Hinata knew the back of her own hand. Hinata always came here, this place was heaven. The girl at the counter giggled lightly at the excitement that Hinata held. "We aren't the best bakery in the five nations for nothing, Hinata-chan." She laughed and Hinata grinned at her.

She had gone to the back and began getting Hinata's order ready while Hinata stood up front and drank her coffee. Hinata was overly excited, she hadn't had been here since she started college, she had only gotten a new teacher today because her last teacher, Kabuto, quit. He hadn't really liked the students, most of them were awful and she completely understood why he quit. Hinata stood patiently waiting on the girl to bring her, her order while she rocked back and forth on her toes. She was easily excitable when she came here, because just the smell of the place excited her.

The smell of all the different types of bread, the smell of the cinnamon bun glaze, the smell of the fresh brewed coffee, and the smell of wood and pine mixed with the cinnamon bun dough assaulted her nose and elicited a smile… wait… wood and pine… mixed with… oh no… not him… That killed Hinata's excitement right there. 'Don't turn around… oh Kami don't turn around. Whatever you do… don't turn around…' she thought frantically, as she bit her lip and the blush of embarrassment crossed her face. She could see his reflection in the glass of the display case for the pastries. The usual smirk was plastered on his lips, oh he knew exactly who she was and he knew she was freaking out.

Even if he were covered in dough, he was still intimidating, but it wasn't really intimidation… he was the type of person that you would want to avoid; but he was also one who even if you wanted to avoid him, he would draw you in. She could hear him dusting his hands off on his apron. He took his apron off and tossed it on one of the tables, he didn't care where it landed. She could see he had his hair in a ponytail with his bangs framing his face, although the right side covered his glowing red eyes. HE was the devil, she knew she called everyone the devil, but he really was. He was that one person that even she would choke to death and not even she would show remorse for it.

She would just kill him and walk away, that's how awful of a person he was. She always tried to avoid him, but he always found her; always had to annoy the daylights out of her, like it was some sick little game. "Hey, Hinata… I have to go, Uncle is going to have someone drop off your car for you. Tenten needs me to help her with something." Neji said and Hinata began to fret. "O-Ok… Neji-Nii…" she said softly and her hands began to tremble. "Oh hell." She whispered and her hands shot to her mouth.

She had not meant to say that… she thought she was thinking it, but obviously HE heard her, because now he was chuckling. 'Oh lord… Konan… someone… come save me from this awful man!' she thought and refrained from whimpering. Hinata furrowed her brows and looked for the blonde that went to get her food. "So… I'm guessing you are stuck here for a while… again." He said and she bit her lip. She hated him… he was always awful towards her and he acted as such without any given reason.

She didn't reply to him, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting a reply. "Little bunny, must you be so rude?" he asked and she glared at his devilishly smirking reflection. "I'm not the one who is rude." She muttered quietly and he chuckled again. "I believe there is a word to describe me… and little bunny it is definitely not rude." He chuckled and he nudged her. She shoved his arm away and he grinned. Oh he was so going to get a beat down one day… just not today because little Hinata wouldn't dare raise a hand to him, he would most likely be more of a donkey towards her then.

"Donkey." She muttered quietly and he burst out laughing once more. "I believe it is called ass. Come on little bunny, don't you have a backbone? Or are you always going to be that shy idiotic little girl who wandered in here by accident?" he asked and she glared at him as her food was brought up to the register. "Little bunny that could quite possibly be scary if you weren't trembling… Poor, insignificant bunny. Always scared…" he chuckled and she bit her lip. She wasn't scared… she just hated him and his gorgeous face… oh lord… did she actually think that?

She knew he was amazing to look at, he always had been. He knew it too, and that was pretty much the problem. He had started acting this way towards her when she was younger and he had overheard her telling Neji that she couldn't go in there alone because he was too cute and she couldn't talk to him… HUGE mistake on her part, she had been like… thirteen, Neji had thought it was hilarious. And in all truth, he was gorgeous… it was just the fact he was an overly pompous donkey that put her off. She suspected Neji had recognized him and spouted some utter crap to her father and had left her here with HIM… she was so going to get him later…

Hinata quickly swiped her food from the blonde, who stared dreamily at HIM… the devil! "You know, little bunny, any normal girl would love for me to give them attention." He chuckled and with a flicker of the rare angry flame in her eyes, she whirled around on him. "I'm obviously not normal… and you are just a pompous donkey who isn't worth my time." She huffed and made her way out the doors of the bakery, much to his amusement. "So the little bunny does have some fire in her." He chuckled and he walked over to the door to see her standing out there with her arms crossed, an angry blush on her face.

"And, little bunny…" he said and she jumped and looked at him. "I do believe the word you were looking for was ass. Come on, say it… I am an ass." He said slowly and Hinata scrunched her nose at him. "Yes… yes you are. It's so good that you know exactly what you are." She snapped and walked off. "Hey! Little bunny, what about your ride?" he asked with a smirk, but she turned to him and frowned. "Why don't you take my ride… and go to hell." She snapped and continued walking. He blinked… now that was a surprise… she had actually told him to go to hell. He smirked, "congratulations little bunny, you became a woman instead of a frightened little girl." He chuckled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back inside.

He blinked as he saw something on the counter that he knew wasn't his or the blonde register worker that he never cared to learn the name of. He picked up the item and looked it over, the case was not girly in the slightest, but he knew it was hers; she was the one who always did draw in the wolves. He smirked and grabbed his keys. "Off to college I go." He chuckled.

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata finally made it back to the campus, but she was angry. "How dare he!?" she grumbled as she walked through the hallway. "How dare who, Little bunny?" his humored voice echoed in the hallway behind her. She fisted her hands in her bag and whirled on him, a deep red blush on her face as she looked up at him. He was way too close for comfort, she had never realized how tall he really was, because well, she never let him get close enough to tower the entire foot and nearly three inches over her.

He smirked at her and she grit her teeth as she looked away from him. "The insignificant little bunny dropped this." He chuckled and she frowned. "Insignificant seems to be the word of the day for me…" she whispered, snatched her phone and walked off quickly. He furrowed his brows and ran after her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked and she glared at him. "What does it matter to you, all you every do is treat me like I'm nothing! Why don't you just go away." She grumbled and ripped her arm from his grasp.

He watched her go, but this wasn't over and she knew it… he shrugged and left. She flopped down in her seat and sighed once she knew he was gone. She felt a bit better now that he was gone… but that didn't help her any that they had been arguing right in the middle of the doorway to her classroom. Sakura and Ino glared at her while Sasuke and Itachi watched her curiously. Konan ran over and plopped down beside her. "So Hinata… what was the deal with that?" she asked after a while.

"He hasn't left me alone since I was thirteen… he is a donkey." She mumbled and Konan laughed more so at the fact Hinata still called him a donkey. "So… you dealt with your awful friend in front of the classroom?" Konan asked; she knew who he was; she just wanted to know why he and Hinata were hanging out. "Hardly… I would never call him a friend. He is more of a devil than Blondie and Pinky." Hinata whispered, feeling the glares from said girls on her back. Konan snorted and shook her head.

They talked all through class about what they were going to do for lunch tomorrow. When class was finally over Sasuke followed her out of the classroom. "How do you know him?" he asked and Hinata frowned at him and held up the bag. He nodded in understanding. "Why are you two hanging out then?" he asked and she scrunched her nose. "Sasuke, if you know him; you should know more than anyone why I, more than anyone, hate his guts." She sighed and Sasuke chuckled.

"So he has chosen to bother you… I see then it should be temporary." He said and Hinata laughed bitterly, catching his attention. "Temporary… I wish… he had been doing this for the past five years." She sighed and Sasuke blinked as she walked away from him, but not before glaring at something behind him. Itachi furrowed his brow and looked at his younger brother. "He graduated high school five years ago… so how would he know her?" Itachi asked curiously and Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know… but Madara is a weird one." Sasuke said and someone cleared their throat behind them.

"I'm not weird, I'm just the king of assholes." He chuckled and Itachi looked at him oddly. "That may be so, but what do you want with her?" Itachi asked and Madara smirked. "If I told you that, the game would be over; that would be no fun if the game were over so swiftly." He chuckled and walked off. Itachi and Sasuke were going to figure this out even if it killed them.

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata sighed in contentment when she flopped onto her bed. She had eaten all of her cinnamon rolls and was debating on getting more, but the thought of seeing him again both repulsed her and made it worth it. He had been a common face to her over the years… she liked him yet she hated him, what an inconvenience that was… she sighed and decided to head for the coffee shop, they had cinnamon rolls too, they just weren't as amazing as the ones he made… but it made sense… anything made by the devil would taste heavenly, those sinful treats. She grumbled bitterly.

She hopped in her adorable little navy blue bug and smiled, she would be happy with what she got at Izuna's coffee shop. Izuna… hmm the name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it… she figured it had something to do with his last name but the guy was so friendly she didn't care what his last name was, as long as he was her friendly neighborhood coffee shop owner.

She pulled into her parking spot and quickly walked into the shop. "Ohayo Izuna-kun! She greeted happily. She hadn't been able to say hi to him earlier because of Neji and the group of bullies she had to deal with. She saw Izuna and he grinned at her. "Hey, Hinata-chan." He said and walked around behind the counter to get her the coffee she always got and some cinnamon rolls, he knew her so well. She handed him a twenty and told him keep the change. She felt eyes on her back and she tried to brush off the uneasy feeling that came with it.

"OH! Hinata-chan I forgot." He said and she smiled at him as he tucked his ponytail back over his shoulder and tossed his apron wherever it landed. She had seen this before but from a different person she didn't dare think of because then she would only get mad again. He turned her around with a grin. "How rude of me to forget! This is my brother Madara!" he said and the coffee slipped form her hands and Izuna had to quickly catch it before it fell.

"Hello little bunny." He said and Izuna looked from one to the other. "Hi… Donkey." She ground out and Izuna sighed. "I see you have already met him…" Izuna sighed and Hinata nodded. "Yes… we met five years ago when this bumbling idiot call me cute." Madara said pointing at her and Hinata grabbed her things and walked out of Izuna's shop. Izuna followed her out and opened the door of her Bug for her. "Sorry Hinata-chan I had no idea." He said and Madara draped an arm over his shoulder.

"Its fine, Izuna. Goodbye." She said and slammed the door to her bug behind her. "What did you do to her?" Izuna asked and Madara frowned. "I'm an ass, what more can I say?" he asked and Izuna glared at him. "I know what you are doing." Izuna said and Madara smirked. "Well, don't warn her. I think she may actually have some fun." Madara said and Izuna sighed. "It's you that is having fun torturing the poor girl…" Izuna sighed and Madara chuckled. "Yes… yes I am… but there is a reason I like torturing her so…" Madara said and Izuna furrowed his brows. "Brother, you are demented." He said and Madara raised a brow. "Not really… I have a plan is all." He said and walked away from his younger brother off towards.

"She needs to remember…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata already could tell her day was only going to get worse. She slammed her head against her desk and Konan smirked and placed her cheek against her fist. "What happened this time?" she asked and Hinata looked at her. "The jacket…I had to take it off to get my shirt changed from where I had spilt the coffee Neji bought me this morning on it. I always have a spare shirt because of immature people and I went to get my jacket only to find…he took it." She whimpered and Konan raised a brow as Hinata sat up, she wore a tight black sleeveless shirt. "So that's how you could wear that baggy thing without getting all hot and flustered." Konan said and Hinata blushed. "Hidan took it, didn't he?" Konan asked and Hinata nodded. Konan sighed and walked straight out of class during the middle of lecture. The teacher looked at her oddly but shrugged, Hashirama sensei didn't care either way.

Konan walked back in minutes later holding Hinata's jacket and rubbing her fist to dull the ache from punching Hidan upside the head. "Thank you Konan." Hinata said and reached to zip the jacket but Konan broke the zipper off with a swift movement and jab of her pen, breaking both the zipper and the pen in the process. Hinata looked at her in shock and Konan just smiled. "Let's just say, I will break every zipper of every jacket you bring in if you keep making yourself look like a little fat kid hiding away from the world. "Konan said simply and Hinata blushed. "But Konan-chan…I…I am-" she began and Konan shook her head. "You nothing, you are not fat. Ino and Sakura know this and are just jealous because they are flat chested skanks with nothing better to do." Konan said loudly and Sakura and Ino glared at her. Hashirama sensei just chuckled, Hinata frowned she figured he was a little young to be a teacher, but whatever.

He smiled at her and she blushed, she still wasn't very good with talking to any of the male population; teacher or otherwise. Konan smirked and nudged Hinata. "He is cute huh?" she asked and Hinata choked on her own breath causing Konan to snicker. "He is our teacher!" she squeaked and Konan snorted. "He isn't much older than us, you know. If you took a whack at him instead of the ass that follows you I think you would be much happier." Konan said quietly and Hinata squeaked again a deep red blush covering her face. Hashirama glanced their way and he chuckled upon catching Hinata's eyes.

"There's no denying he's hot…I mean look at his hair…it looks so soft and silky. His eyes are so friendly…he looks built." Konan said with an appraising glance and Hinata blushed deeper. There was no way Hinata could deny he was really attractive. "I heard he has a younger brother who is just as hot. And I mean really look at that ass mmmhmm!" Konan snorted as Hinata's head hit the table, her neck and shoulders turning red as well. "OH! Man…if I could get those two alone…if you could get either one of them or even both to look your way…I guarantee you may never look that asshole's way again." Konan snickered and Hinata's shoulders went rigid. Konan snorted, she knew the girl was too innocent for the thoughts that coursed through her mind, and she also knew if Madara had heard her calling him an asshole she wouldn't be allowed to get cinnamon rolls for a week; oh how she loved the cinnamon rolls that guy could make.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers as class ended and stood attempting to pull her jacket around her but Konan glared at her and she stopped. "Eat lunch with me today, you told me you would two weeks ago but your dearest Neji kept stealing you away." Konan said and Hinata nodded, she knew who Konan's friends were, and she understood that Konan had told them to stop teasing her and calling her names but Hidan and Kakuzu still did, thus being why the first thing Konan did when they reached the place they were all eating lunch at was an action of anger; Konan knocked Hidan and Kakuzu out of their seats, then made Hinata sit and then sat down herself. Hidan and Kakuzu glared at them and sat on the other side of the table where Hinata and Konan were meant to sit. Hinata looked around and searched for Izuna, who said he would be joining them for lunch today since he attended the same college for business and computer information systems.

He walked in and she feared the devil was going to follow him in because whenever she had seen Izuna as of late, HE had been there too. Wherever the younger brother went, the older one followed. This was an inconvenience because she had invited him to her birthday party that her father was giving her money to throw wherever she wished for it to be thrown, and because she was turning nineteen, he was not going to be there, Neji had even said that unless she wanted him to come he wouldn't show. She had begged and pleaded for him to show up, for fear of Madara showing up. She sighed in relief when she saw it was only Izuna.

"Hey Hinata-chan, how are you today?" he asked and she smiled. "Fine, just fine now, thanks to Konan-chan." Hinata said and Konan smiled; Hidan and Kakuzu glared at her. "So, Hinata-chan…" Izuna started and she looked at him. "About your birthday party…Madara knows…" he said and Hinata's happiness faded away quite swiftly. "Why does he torment me so?" she whined and Izuna smiled. "He has his reasons…but who knows what all is going through his head. He thinks everyone needs to be some sort of party animal, drinking shots and passing out on the bar. Of course it is never him passed out on the bar, but that is beside the point. He finds humor in half the things he does. But I think it's different with you…this obsession of his has lasted five years, it's kinda impressive." Izuna said and Hinata whimpered.

"How is that impressive, stalker much." Hidan chuckled and Hinata huffed something under her breath that caused Konan to giggle…no… Konan doesn't giggle, she laughs, loudly until she snorts. Itachi smirked, having heard Hinata. "What was that?" Hidan asked with a raised brow. "She said that you shouldn't be one to talk, following her into the women's restroom to steal her jacket was stalker-ish enough for one day." Konan said and snorted again. Hidan grinned at Hinata. "But I see its unzipped now, you get it through your head that some people may like to see those huge-" He began and Konan punched him in the mouth. "Shut up Hidan, I broke the zipper, its confidence training!" she snapped and Pein snorted. "As if, you just want a mini-me." He said and she glared at him.

"How could she be a mini-me? She doesn't even look like me…" Konan said and Pein rolled his eyes. "She doesn't have to look like you she just has to-" Pein began but someone walked right up to the table and stood, their arms crossed over their chest. "Izuna…where is he?" a familiar voice asked, he was kinda irritated. "Hashirama-sensei." Hinata said shocked and he smiled at her. "Madara is in the car, I told him he couldn't come in because of her…he likes tormenting her like a weirdo." Izuna said with a shrug and Hashirama looked at Hinata with a raised brow. "She is kinda cute, so I can see why." Hashirama said offhandedly and Hinata flushed bright red.

"H-Hashirama sensei….im your student." She squeaked and he shrugged with a slight grin. "I know, what do I care either way? I'm only twenty three, I'm not a dinosaur." He chuckled as he walked out to go talk to HIM. Hinata's brow twitched. "Why did you bring him here?' she asked with a whine. Izuna scratched the back of his head with a small nervous smile. "He said he was going to say sorry for how he treats you…but then we pull up here and he said he was going to torment you far worse than before so I locked him in the car…if he tries to get out it will go off really loud and very annoying." Izuna said matter of factly.

"So what's the deal with Hashirama sensei and HIM?" she asked, her voice showing her distaste for the dark haired demon locked in Izuna's car. Izuna smiled and waved his hand in a 'it's nothing' sort of manner. "He is just going to go settle their childhood differences and attempt to choke him." He said and Hinata choked on her food. The rest of the group sighed and rolled their eyes, apparently it was a common occurrence. "Not that I care, but are you sure that they won't kill each other one day?" Hinata asked and Izuna shrugged and sipped his drink. "Twenty three years they have been doing this just about, they have been friends since childhood but they seem to like taking the tough love route in friendship." He said with a shrug.

"So Hinata, where are you having this birthday party at?" Konan asked. "Neji nii says I need to have it at a bar…but I'm too young to drink, so I don't know yet." She said and the group exchanged looks. "You could always take it to that one place you like to go Hinata." Neji's voice came from behind her and she jumped. "Neji-nii." She squeaked and he rolled his eyes. "Not going to ask about the jacket, but I am going to say this; I invited the guy from the donut shop or whatever it is, I invited him, knowing how you adore him so much." Neji said and Hinata's head hit the table and Izuna laughed. Was everyone out to kill her?

"Oh…you couldn't be more wrong about Madara, Neji-san." Izuna snorted and Hinata whimpered. "She couldn't hate him more." He said and Neji lifted a single brow. "Not from what I remember from a few years ago, she wouldn't even go in to ask for cinnamon rolls because she thought he was cute." Neji snorted and Hinata's face flushed a brilliant shade of red. "Neji-nii! That was five years ago…" she whined and he smirked. "But knowing you, that couldn't have changed much." He said as he walked off. Yep there it was, her day just got worse. Neji's 'let me crash your party big time routine always works. Always…isn't he just an amazing cousin?

Hinata and Konan left the restaurant and headed back to the school for their next class. Knowing how her day had gone so far, she could only expect worse things to happen, and man was she right. The moment she stepped into her class with Konan, a familiar feeling filled her being. She had this feeling that Neji was going to text her…and it was going to be bad news… oh no…

Her eyes dropped to her phone, she didn't want to read the text that appeared on her phone the moment she did. She touched the screen and her worst possible nightmare came to reality. 'I can't take you home today, Tenten is going to drop off your bug and then she will ride with me. We have plans this afternoon, sorry Hinata.' She ignored her urge to groan, because Orochimaru was glaring at her now. She sat there, ignoring the entire class, just glaring at her phone. They stood when class was over and Hinata swept out of the room with a small smile. "Oh well, its Friday, who cares!" she exclaimed and pulled the spare set of keys from her purse. She kept her spare keys in case someone had to bring her the bug.

She saw her car instantly; it was one of those cute little dark blue Volkswagen beetles, that was a glittery navy blue instead of normal navy blue. She had even put those cute little eyelashes on it, she loved her car more than any other vehicle her father had tried to give her…well except for her Impala…it was like the one from her favorite show, supernatural, she believed it was a 1967 model too. Her father had given her the impala for her 18th birthday, oh how she loved it. It was beautiful and she loved it just as much as she loved her bug. She ran her fingers over buggy's lashes with a grin. "Ohayo buggy!" she giggled and popped the trunk to place her backpack in there. she closed the hood and squealed when she saw him.

"You call it buggy?" he asked with a chuckled. "Her name is bubble buggy! Don't touch her!" Hinata snapped and he removed his hand from her bug. He chuckled and shook his head. "Bubble buggy?" he asked and she blushed. "She looks really pretty when covered in bubbles so I named her bubble buggy." She said and tried to avoid eye contact with him. "It's cute, I'm not discriminative." He chuckled and she looked at him with a small blush. "Hey, I can't judge, I drive a jeep and his name is rumble buggy. Not normal for a guy huh?" he asked scratching his head and she giggled. "He rumbles so its fine. I have another car, his name is Winchester…." She said and he raised a brow.

"What kind of car is named Winchester?" he asked with a chuckle. "My impala…" she said and his eyebrows shot up. "No way…you have an impala? He asked and she nodded. "Yeah…my father bought it for my birthday last year. I named him Winchester because of supernatural." She said with a smile and he chuckled. "The name's Tobirama by the way, my brother asked me to come see if you were alright, you seemed a bit flustered when you left his class." He chuckled and she blushed.

"Oh…I'm alright, my friend was just being very inappropriate right in my ear…" she said softly and he chuckled. "oh I know all about Konan and her crush on my older brother. He is so dense at times…he doesn't see it." He chuckled and Hinata blushed. "Well I will go tell him you're fine, see you around Hinata." He said and she waved him off. "Bye Tobirama-sensei…" she said and he scratched the back of his head. "I guess it will take a while to get used to that heh…" he chuckled as he walked off.

She opened the door to her bug only for a voice she hadn't heard since she was seventeen, nearly two years ago, echo behind her. Her eyes went wide. "So…still rocking the bubble buggy huh?" his voice echoed and she jumped from her vehicle. "Kiba-kun!" she squealed and glomped him. "Seems like I was missed more than you guys." He laughed and Hinata looked behind her old friend. Her eyes went wide and she squealed. "Temari! Shino! Kankuro! Gaara! You are back!" she squealed and hugged each of them. "We transferred here last week, we just got here yesterday. We figured we would check out the campus." Temari said and Hinata grinned.

"I can show you around Monday, why don't we go hang out for old times sake?" Hinata asked excitedly and they grinned, except for Shino and Gaara. "Alright!" she chirped. They got in their respective vehicles and headed towards the mall, it had been a unanimous decision. They hadn't seen each other since graduation. "So, Hinata, if I remember right, your birthday is next month. What are you doing for your birthday?" Temari asked with a grin. Hinata stood in thought for a moment then shrugged. "I don't know yet…everyone but forehead and pig will be there." Hinata said before she had realized what she said.

Temari snorted and Kankuro laughed with her. "You mean pinky and the brainless?" Temari asked and Hinata nodded. "Yeah…they still bully me…" Hinata sighed and Temari rolled her eyes. "You could have your party at my place, we still have the game room, the huge music station that was built into the walls of every section of the rec room, the huge heated indoor pool, all that…" Kiba said and Hinata looked at him with star-struck eyes. "You still have all that?" she asked and he grinned. "Yeah, mom never got rid of it, we have even added more games and stuff. She added a bar, but you know I highly doubt she will unlock that for us." He laughed and she smiled.

"That would be an awesome place for my party, you don't mind do you?" she asked and he shrugged. "Not at all, the place has felt a little lifeless lately so why not." He chuckled and Hinata grinned. This was the reason she adored her friends, it wasn't because each and every one of them were rich, no it was because they had this devil may care attitude and always threw the most awesome parties anyone could ever hope to get into! "Why don't we go ahead and pick some stuff out for it?" Kiba asked and the guys smirked.

"I will take Hinata to go get the decorations!" Temari said and the guys grinned. "We will head out and get the tunes, new games, plenty of controllers, and find somewhere to set up the catering for the 27th." Gaara said and Hinata smiled. "One rule!" Hinata said suddenly and they looked at her oddly. "Well, two… one: nothing girly." She said and they rolled their eyes, obviously there was going to be nothing girly. "and two: please no fighting with my new friends if you can help it." Hinata sighed and they grinned. "Deal." The guys said before they took off.

Temari gave her an odd look. "New friends? You? What?" she laughed and Hinata smiled. "Yeah…I didn't really like the majority of them at first, but Konan changed that for me." She laughed lightly and looked at her phone. 'hey doll where are you?' Hinata blinked, had Konan gone through her phone? "Who is it?" Temari asked and Hinata blinked. "It's Konan. She wants to know where I am." Hinata said as she told Konan where she was. The next message made her eyes go wide. 'thought so!'

"Doll!" Konan yelled and Hinata and Temari turned to see the blue haired woman jogging over. "Oh…hey." Konan said when she saw Temari. "This is Temari, Temari this is Konan, she has been there for me since I started college." Hinata said with a smile. "I'm the one who's been bustin' pinky and brainless for her." Konan laughed and Temari smirked. "I like her!" she laughed and Konan smirked. "Cool, wanna hang with us?" Konan asked and pointed to her group that was standing over by the food court where Kisame and Deidara were having a eating contest. Hinata snorted when she saw them but covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Hinata…how many times do I have to tell you that you are a grown ass woman and snorting is perfectly logical." Konan laughed and Temari raised a brow. "Hey, I'm up for it! Yall can help us pick out the décor for her birthday party, the guys went to get tunes and games." Temari said and Hinata grinned. "These are my new friends Temari, welcome to the nut job crew." Hinata giggled and Konan snorted. "Yup, we are the nut jobs." She sighed and the rest of the group greeted them loudly.

"Yall wanna assist with the party prep?" Konan asked but her voice lost itself as she saw Kisame cram a corndog stick up Deidara's nose. Hinata snorted loudly and hit her knees laughing, Temari was laughing so hard her sides were hurting. Konan snorted and began laughing as well. "What?" Deidara asked in a nasily voice. "IS there something on my face? Is there something wrong?" he asked, his voice totally serious, which made the girls laugh even louder. This was going to be a fun end to a bad day, Hinata could already tell.

"let's go yall, we are wasting everyone's time sitting here." Konan laughed when she got a hold of herself. "Ok! Hinata! We just thought of a cool idea!" Kiba yelled and ran over. "Dude…who are they?" he asked and she smiled. "Most of them are my friends, except for him and him, I don't claim them." Hinata said defiantly and Konan snorted when she pointed at Hidan and Kakuzu. "Cool, the name's Kiba, are yall coming to her birthday party?" he asked and they nodded. "Ride on Bruh! You got the coolest peeps from before we became sophomores as your friends? Epic!" Kankuro chuckled and Hinata looked at them closely.

"They were there when we were in high school?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Konan snorted and nodded. "Yeah, they always gave me hell about my hair, they thought I continuously dyed my hair." She said and Hinata pursed her lips. "Sorry, I didn't know…I was the wallflower after all." She said softly and Pein ruffled her hair. "Not a problem, we preferred not to be noticed but you know, with looks like these, the attention is drawn." He said and Hinata snorted and began laughing again. The deflated look on his face caused Deidara and the rest of them to laugh as well.

"Well man, seems you aint as hot as you like to think." Kankuro laughed and Pein snorted. Hinata stopped laughing and began apologizing while trying not to laugh again. Temari smiled at her friend, she seems to be undergoing a change that could be for the best. "Oh my…if it isn't little bunny-chan!" a familiar voice chuckled. "Hinata-chan." Izuna greeted as Hinata turned around. "Can we join in on your little fun and games? We would love to help pick stuff out for your party, bunny-chan." Madara said wrapping his finger around in her bangs.

Itachi and the others watched in interest, this was the first time they had seen the two together and apparently the rumors were true. "Hands off Madara." She said and shoved his hand from her hair. He smirked and removed his hand. "Alrighty then, I guess I won't give you what I brought." He said with a shrug and she glared at him. "What could you possibly give me?" she huffed and heard a bag crinkle. Her eyes drifted to the bag and she almost smiled, but then she saw the arrogant donkey who was holding the bag and turned away with her arms over her chest.

"Come on bunny-chan I brought them for you, you know…" he said and his voice almost sounded sincere. "I could believe that, if you weren't such a donkey." She snapped and the group chuckled. "Come with me, I promise I won't hurt you." He said, she saw him smirk and her eyes narrowed. "Why should I, all you ever do is belittle me." She said softly and he frowned. Before she had noticed every one of her friends had vanished and gone to do the décor shopping.

"Come on, you can't really be that mad at me, I mean look at me." He chuckled and she gave him a sharp look as she reached into the bag. She couldn't deny he was attractive, he was more attractive than Tobirama and Hashirama in her opinion. He had those eyes that drew you in, even though they screamed trouble. His hair was let down for once and gave him the rocker look with the bangs falling over his amazing red eyes, completely covering the right eye. He always had that wicked smirk on his lips that screamed trouble, even his lips made him all the more alluring; they looked soft, just as soft as his skin looked. She couldn't see much in his eyes other than the draw that tried to pull her in. she itched to touch his face, his lips and his hair; that was the draw that tried to suck her in, but that attitude…that attitude pushed her away.

He may be the most attractive guy she had ever met, and he may have the ability to draw her in better than the gorgeous blue eyes her friend Naruto has; but that attitude of him was a major put off. So what she did next, she didn't regret in the slightest. She smashed the cinnamon roll right in his face, and she made sure to get it all over the place too. She turned on her heel and took the rest of the delicious cinnamon rolls with her, she was not going to waste any more of the amazing treats the donkey had given her. He chased after her, cleaning his face the entire way.

"Damn…that was harsh little bunny. I made those especially for you." He said and she huffed. "If you weren't such a donkey I wouldn't have had to waste one." She scoffed and he chuckled. "So you really do just come to my store for the rolls. You have been a faithful customer for nearly six years, since when my father owned the place…and yet I never got the chance to really talk to you, the first time I do and you smash a roll in my face." He sighed and she sniffed.

"I may have thought you were attractive when I was younger, but that attitude of yours is going to get on my nerves and next time…I won't waste the roll." She snapped and he raised a brow. "Oh, so you will smash other things on my face? I can think of something I would like." He chuckled and when the realization of what he was staring at hit her, she had lost her appetite and she felt her anger reach the surface. all the anger of dealing with Sakura and Ino bullying her every day since the third grade, Hidan being a pervert, Kakuzu calling her stupid all the time, her father expecting her to be ladylike in everything she does, the pressure from college, the pressure from society because of who she was…oh and last but surely not least…her five year stalker…the stress and anger that had built up from dealing with him and everyone else…Kami forgive her.

He was not expecting the soft-spoken mousy girl to do this, in fact he had thought she would hunker down somewhere and faint or blush herself to death, but this…no…never would he have figured that she would have done this. This was only more instigation for him to bother her, he had a plan…and that plan was put into overdrive now…he was going to make her life a living hell because of this. Her fist connected with his face and much to his surprise, he was sent stumbling backwards. Then, to top it all off, she crammed not one, but three more rolls into his face. And the best part of this was what she said it made him wonder if he could push her any further. "Filthy fucking pervert!" she snapped and stormed away.

He cleaned his face off and chuckled as he held a hand to his aching cheek, this was going perfectly. His plan was going in overdrive now. He could feel the cuts in the inside of his cheek where she had hit him so hard he had bit the inside of his cheek. His right cheek was swelling as well, his little bunny had quite the powerful punch on her… the wicked smirk that crossed his lips was filled with admiration and amazement. She was changing, and yet…she was staying the same at the same time. He liked that, he shoved his other hand in his pocket and made his way to where he knew Izuna would be, the video game department.

"Izuna." He called out and Izuna turned to him with a surprised look. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked and Hidan and the others turned around as well. "Oh damn boss man, looks like she knocked the hell out of you!" Hidan laughed and Madara smirked. Konan raised a brow, and handed him the wet wipes from her purse. "I said some things… much like what you would say, but more directed towards her. Apparently she hated the fact she had to waste her cinnamon rolls. She smashed each of them in my face after she punched me." he said with a smirk. "What started that?" Pein asked with a raised brow.

"Well, I got cocky." He chuckled and Pein shook his head. "I hope you know what you are doing, dumbass." Pein said and Izuna sighed and rubbed his temples as Madara was cleaning his face of the remnants of the cinnamon rolls. "I never took you for an idiot, but your plan may not work if you keep pissing her off." Izuna sighed and Madara smiled, actually smiled. "There is a thin line between love and hate, I already know this…but…it will work. Because I'm heading out to go start the second part of my plan." He chuckled and waved them off. Everyone looked at Izuna.

"what's the second part of his plan? Better yet….what the hell is his plan?" they asked and Izuna shrugged. "I have no idea, but I'm telling you…his mind works in mysterious ways." Izuna said as Hinata walked in rubbing her fist and wincing. "Hit him a bit hard did ya?" Hidan asked and she glared at him. "I'll have you know…he took your punch too, and Kakuzu's and pinky and brainless' punches as well. My hand hurts…" she whined and Konan snorted as Temari and the others walked back into the game store.


	3. Chapter 3

Her hand still hurt from when she hit him Saturday, what a donkey! Ugh! She really didn't want to go back to the campus tomorrow, because she was having fun with her friends. Neji walked by her bedroom door with a confused look on his face. "Hey, hina…I just got back from that bakery you like so much, and…someone knocked the hell out of Madara…" he said as he handed her the bag of sweet treats she asked him to get. "I know…" she said simply and he quirked a brow. This was unusual behavior for her.

"What happened to him?" Neji asked and a dark glint sparked through her eyes. "He was being a filthy pervert…if he would have let well enough be, the only thing smashed into his face would have been the cinnamon roll but no…he had to push the subject further and I lost all of my cinnamon rolls and I hurt my hand…but Neji…I wasted the cinnamon rolls…" she sniffled and he deadpanned at her. "You fucked up his face and all you are worried about are the rolls you smashed on his face? Harsh…I thought you were totally head over heels for the guy…shame shame…" he said and she nearly choked on the cinnamon roll, but once she calmed down she jerked her head to face him with a glare. "I wasted cinnamon rolls." She said then she frowned and looked at her bruised fist.

"I messed his face up that bad?" she asked softly and he nodded. "Yeah…it's got a real nice bruise on it too." He said and she took a bite of her cinnamon roll as she pulled on her shoes. She finished the roll, licked her fingers, then stared at Neji with a serious look and said, "Good.", surprising her cousin more than anything. He chuckled once he got over his shock. "Damn…harsh hina…" he said and she pulled on her hoodie as well. She had outsmarted Konan with the whole, no zipping up the jacket thing; she had opted to put on a baggy t-shirt that was a little baggy but not overly big.

"I'm taking Winchester today, nii-san." She said and he nodded. "Have fun with Temari and Kiba-san." He said as she strolled out of the door. She skipped down the hallway and reached the front door, but Temari stood there and smirked at her. Temari wore skinny jeans and a tight long sleeved white shirt with a black vest and a scarf draped haphazardly over her shoulders. "Not a chance, you are not wearing that baggy shirt. Change. Now. Or else I will make your life hell girly." Temari said and Hinata pouted but strolled back upstairs and changed her shirt, much to Neji's amusement as she walked by the living room once more.

She had opted for the long sleeve black shirt this time, it was tight on her much to her dismay but she knew Temari would be just as bad as a female Madara; just not as perverted. She was lucky that Temari hadn't cared about the cargo pants, then she would really have to be worried because Temari always has a spare pair of skinny jeans in her Ferrari. Temari normally would have tried to force Hinata into the jeans, but you know…the shirt is a start. Temari nodded in approval and slid into the driver's seat of her blue Ferrari, a familiar face sat in the passenger seat. "Shikamaru?" Hinata asked and he waved at her. She walked into the garage and knew he was surprised when he saw Winchester; she loved her impala just as much as her bug. The deep black paint shined brightly under the sun's light. She smiled and sped from her driveway, leaving Temari and her new boyfriend in the dust with a grin.

They arrived at Kiba's house in no time at all. Kiba placed his hand on Winchester's hood and Hinata screeched and thumped his hand. "Aww! He has handprints now! Kiba…" she whined and he raised a brow. "Are you that obsessive over your car?" he asked and chuckled as she pouted and used her sleeve to wipe away the smudge. After Hinata's handprint meltdown, she turned towards his massive house. She blinked and turned towards Kiba in surprise. "Its much bigger than I remember…" she said and he snorted. "Mom got lonely when we all went away for college, so she made the house bigger, it doesn't make any sense but hey; it won't be me telling her she's going senile." Kiba said and Hinata giggled. "Kiba!" A raspy female voice yelled and Kiba flinched. "Get your ass back inside! I never said you could leave dammit!"

Hinata tried her hardest not to laugh while Temari just burst out laughing. Shikamaru raised a brow at his brown haired friend. "So…you ran away from your mom? Were you helping her with something?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow. "Damn right he was! Ya little shit! Who said you could run…off…" Tsume growled but soon trailed off when she saw how close Hinata and Kiba were standing. "Hey…brat…" tsume said and Kiba looked at her. "Are you and the bunny dating now or something?" she asked with a feral grin. A blush coated Kiba's cheeks while Hinata's face flushed completely red.

"M-mom!" Kiba exclaimed and the two looked away from each other. "No! Hinata is pretty and all but I think she has enough guy troubles. She is like my sister anyways…why would you think that?!" Kiba snapped and Tsume grinned and pinched his nose with a smirk. "Because I want grandchildren and neither you, or Hana are doing a damn thing about it. You nineteen already damn it, find a fucking girlfriend already." Tsume said and Kiba was choking on his air. "Damn it mom! I'm still a teenager!" he grumbled and Tsume smacked him upside the back of the head.

"Watch your damn mouth boy! Did ya forget who ya were talking to?" she growled and Kiba huffed. "You say I need to watch my mouth but look at you, every other word is a curse word!" Kiba said and Tsume punched him over the head again. "Damn straight pup! I can say what the hell I wanna, or did you forget I am a grown up?" Tsume asked and Kiba snorted. "More like a dinosaur." Kiba chuckled and Hinata looked at him in shock, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

The amount of humor in his mother's eyes was minimal. "Wanna run that past me again brat?" she asked and Kiba opened his mouth but Temari started choking him with her scarf, a nervous look on her face. "No…no…I think he is done talking…forever." Temari laughed nervously and Tsume smirked. "Good…now pup…go move the damn fridge before I pummel ya." Tsume said and Temari released Kiba once his mother had walked back inside the house. "What the hell Kiba…do you want to die?" she asked and tossed her scarf in the Ferrari. Kiba smirked. "That's just mom in front of company. Hinata knows how she is when she thought it was only me and her in the house." Kiba laughed and Hinata paled.

"That would be one to call Sam and Dean for…" she whispered with a shudder as Kiba snorted. "That's the best one I have heard yet!" he laughed and Hinata blushed, she really hadn't meant to say that, and if Tsume found out…Hinata shuddered in thought of Tsume's anger. "So I'll take yall to the rec room and then I gotta go move the fridge before mom decides to dump it over again. She gets really fed up with moving things so I have become the favorite child…the slave child." He sighed and the moment he opened the door a huge dog tackled Hinata.

"Damn! What did you feed him!?" Shikamaru exclaimed, seeing the huge dog he knew was Akamaru, the once tiny dog that Kiba smuggled to school with him from the time they were in seventh grade all the way up till graduation. "Akamaru-kun! Get off please!" Hinata squeaked and the huge dog got off of her and began bouncing around the group of teens. "Uh…sorry Hinata-chan…it could have been mom's dog though…" he chuckled and Hinata thought of the large scary looking dog that reminded her of a warrior. "I'm just glad it was Akamaru…" she squeaked quickly.

"Anyways…this is just how big Akamaru gets…" Kiba said and they looked from Akamaru to Kiba. "You're kidding right…he's bigger than a pony…" Temari said with a skeptical look and Shikamaru was measuring the dog's paws against his own hands. "Well they make good snuggle buddies." Hinata giggled and Kiba grinned. "Hell yeah, it gets cold during the winter, so Akamaru sleeps in my bed. Built in heater." He laughed and Hinata rubbed Akamaru's ears. "Akamaru!" Kiba called and the large white dog looked at him. "Rec room bro." he said and the large dog vanished down the hallway faster than they could comprehend.

Kiba grinned and led them right to the rec room, which was more like a house of its own. The walls were dark because it was usually used for parties that Hana threw, meaning strobe lights, booze, loud music, and lots of people. The first thing you saw was the music station that was stacked high with CD's. The second thing was the pool; it was built off to the side where if someone ended up drunk, they would not fall in. the bar was on one side while the pool was on the other. The game room was off in its own little alcove in the building and its walls were black. "Welcome to the perfect man cave Shikamaru. Where you can listen to music, play games, eat all you want…and then you can stare at the babes that go for a swim. It's a win-win situation bro. the sky is the limit on the awesomeness that is the rec room." Kiba laughed and Temari hit him over the head.

"He will not be staring at anyone in the pool!" she growled and Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman…" he sighed and she whirled on him. Hinata however, ignored their bickering and looked around the room. She decided to go check out the CDs first, being as the guys chose the majority of the music. She walked over and began going through the music cd's that were sitting on the massive cd player that had speakers built into the walls of the swimming area, the bar, the game room, and the rec room walls itself. She raised her brow at one cd in particular but Kiba shrugged with a grin when she asked him about it. "Konan, she said she wanted to listen to her, there was one song in particular she wanted to play…but I'm not sure which one." He laughed and she rolled her eyes, she knew exactly how Konan thought so she could make a guess as to which one it was.

"Other than that one cd I have no issues with the music, good job Kiba-kun!" she said and he grinned. "So what about food, I'll have you know, Kisame, Deidara, Naruto, and Kankuro are coming, so there is bound to be an eating contest." Hinata said and Kiba grinned. "You must remember how Hana and I get, you can't possibly think we wouldn't get enough food to feed a king for two weeks, you gotta be crazy if you only think we would only get enough for a single week. We eat more than a king would in a day." Kiba laughed and Shino shook his head. "I'm surprised you all aren't as big as a whale by now." A familiar voice echoed behind them and Hinata spun and blinked. "Tobirama?" she squeaked and he smirked.

"Ah, little miss bubble buggy! Is that Winchester out there?" he asked and she gave him a sharp look. "You didn't touch him did you?" she asked and he raised a brow but shook his head. "Nah…the paint job was to nice to touch." He chuckled and Hashirama followed him in. "So…you're gonna kick it with the Inuzuka?" Hashirama asked appraising the rec room. Hinata nodded and smiled. "Yeah, my birthday party is going to be here since…at Shino's place they have a bug museum and at mine everything is drab and proper." Hinata said and Kiba grinned. "We have a bar too." Kiba said and they raised their brows and exchanged looks. "Nice." Tobirama chuckled as Hana walked in and made a line straight for him; apparently those two had gotten together sometime this weekend.

Hinata refrained from rolling her eyes at the fact Hashirama and Tobirama were only in for the booze and Hana. Hinata couldn't wait, they were all excited about her birthday party so they had decided to have the party earlier than the twenty seventh of next month, it was going to get cold and you can't have much of an awesome party if everyone is freezing; besides who would even get in the pool if it were freezing outside? Hinata smiled and made her way to the secluded room that was the game room. Her jaw dropped the moment she stuck one foot in. "Oh…my…Kami…I think I just died and went to heaven!" she squealed and they all turned to her and laughed as she was holding her heart and looked about to drool.

The sheer amount of games on the shelves that were lined up along two of the walls made her heart race, but the huge TV's that were lined up made her giddy. There were game consoles out the wazoo and controllers neatly placed in a case. They had every console she had ever seen! She turned to the others in the room and grinned. "Anyone up for testing the games before Saturday?" she asked and they exchanged looks then each of them grabbed a game and sat at the TV's. Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino were playing call of duty on one TV while Hashirama, Tobirama, Hana and Temari sat at another TV playing black ops 2. They had every single battlefield and call of duty, which was heaven for the guys, and they had other games too like prototype one and two, all the devil may cry's ever made, and Hinata's favorite game, Okami; they had even more than that, so this party was going to be awesome. They even had an xbox…but it was all alone in the corner with a small shelf of games and two controllers; obviously Kiba rarely played that, judging by the sheen of dust on the surface while his ps3's were all nice and clean…the poor, poor, sad, forever alone xbox…(poor xbox…XD)

-:-:-:-:-:-

Madara was bored beyond belief, no one but that Neji kid that was related to his little bunny had come into the shop. He tossed his apron off to the side and walked out, leaving the disgruntled cashier to deal with the store. He pulled the band from his wrist and pulled his hair into a low ponytail much like Izuna preferred to wear, but obviously it didn't look as neat as Izuna's did because his hair was spiky and didn't like staying neat…ever. He ruffled his bangs and sighed, the thoughts that were stuck in his mind were not what he normally thought of.

All he could see were those shy lavender eyes and her long blue-black hair, she was beautiful; there was absolutely no doubt about it, but…him being him, he would never admit that he had thought she was adorable from the first day he had seen her. He had seen all the sides of her the good, the bad, the happy, and even the sad; or well he had thought he had. He had seen her walk into the shop with bruises that were badly hidden under make-up, he had seen her walk into the shop with tears in her eyes, and he had seen her when she had walked- more like run into the shop her face beaten and her lip busted. She had been hiding the first day she had ever walked into the store. He had been sixteen then… apparently someone had been bullying her, and apparently they still were. He was no better than Hidan or Kakuzu in their version of bullying. He was an ass, he knew this; but…he would never lay a hand on a woman, not even if they had hit him as hard as his little bunny had.

Someone was taking their anger out on his little bunny and despite how he treated her, he didn't like that. He sighed again, who was he to be looking down on someone else like that? He annoyed, taunted, and bullied the girl to no end…he smirked, but then again why would he ever be untrue to someone. He was showing her exactly how he was before he made his move. He had his reasoning for treating her the way he did. He knew she would eventually realize he was flirting with her, albeit his methods of flirting were highly frowned upon…

He stretched and placed his hands behind his head; he was going to head over to Izuna's before he was off to the mall. He absently rubbed his cheek which still hurt like hell, and opened the door to his black corvette. Normally the rich people in this place have this thing about flaunting their cars, but he had noticed his little bunny didn't do so. He knew she had more money than he could ever make from the bakery, but he was still wealthy in his own way money was not of the essence for him, he could live with less.

He pulled up at Izuna's and smirked, he had just gotten an idea. He hopped from the corvette, not even bothering to lock the doors as he walked into his brother's shop. It was the typical little café, cozy and comfy, while holding that bright friendly atmosphere. It was perfect for Izuna, he was that sort of person. He walked over to the counter and waited for his brother to come from the back. Izuna was bent over grabbing something from a shelf near the floor when Madara saw him. Madara smirked. "Izuna!" he yelled and Izuna jerked up, smacking his head on one of the upper shelves. "Damn it Madara!" he grumbled holding his head.

Izuna glared at the laughing Madara. "What do you need?" he asked once he got over his anger towards his older brother. "I need Bunny's usual coffee; I think I'm going to pay her a visit." He said and Izuna looked at him dully. "You're kidding right?" he asked and Madara smirked. Izuna frowned and rubbed his temples. "You aren't…don't you think-" he began but a voice that surprised both of the brothers cut him off. "Don't you think you have bullied that little girl quite enough?"

"Father…" Izuna greeted and Madara grinned and whirled on his father. "Not quite." He said with a grin and his father raised a brow. "It seems she has had enough of you though." Tajima said with a chuckle. "Ah…no…that's just him being him and getting what's coming for him, the five year stalker." Izuna snorted and Madara thumped him over the head. "Ah! So it's that girl still is it?" Tajima asked with a chuckle. Madara frowned and looked at his father. "So you still remember her? Hm." Madara mumbled and frowned, that couldn't be good. A smirk crossed Tajima's face and Madara's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" he exclaimed and Tajima tapped his chin and nodded.

"Oh I would, I rather liked that one. She was always so sweet and quiet, and what the hell do you mean? Asking me what I would and wouldn't do, I'm your father." Tajima said and Izuna snorted. "Oh…you messed up Madara, just wait until mom hears about this one!" he laughed and Madara's eyes went wide. "No…yall are assholes!" he grumbled and Tajima smirked. "I am the king of asshole, much like you claim to be, Madara. And if you still fail to get this one girl, her father and I will be having dinner together and I will let your mother get a hold of her, and all your embarrassing secrets will be out in the open. It's your choice, Madara." Tajima chuckled and Madara glared at his father and brother.

"This isn't worth my time…" Madara growled and snatched the coffee from Izuna and stormed out of the shop with a disgruntled look on his face. Izuna and Tajima stood in the coffee shop laughing at how Madara reacted. "So that's what Madara looks like when he gets all flustered." Izuna laughed and his father gave him a sharp look. "So…you got a girlfriend yet?" he asked and Izuna blushed. "Uh…no." he said and his father smirked. "How sad…but your brother's reaction was sadder. How about we make a bet?" Tajima asked and Izuna furrowed his brows. "I bet he will find some way to get her to like him." Tajima said and Izuna burst out laughing. "If you have ever seen how she has reacted when he just says one word to her, I think you would regret this decision." Izuna laughed and handed his father a fifty dollar bill.

"Son…you will come to learn that beauty can love the beast, even if 95% of the time he is the biggest asshole she has ever met." Tajima said matter of factly and Izuna snorted. "Is that how you and mom met? Because obviously, you are not where we got our good looks from." Izuna said and Tajima glared at him. "Then obviously you didn't get other aspects that revolve around me, things such as oh…dignity you ignorant little brat." Tajima snapped and Izuna grinned. "Who cares about dignity when you have good looks, which obviously is much more important than your so-called dignity." Izuna chuckled and Tajima sat on the counter top. "Just wait until your mother finds out that you think you're better looking than me, she will bust your bubble boy." Tajima said and Izuna rolled his eyes. "Wanna make another bet?" Tajima asked and Izuna grinned. "I'm her son, she's going to tell me I'm gorgeous anyways, so this one is in the bag." Izuna said and shoved his ponytail over his shoulder as he handed his father yet another fifty dollar bill. "Is that so?" Tajima grinned.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Madara gripped the steering wheel tightly, why couldn't his family stay out of his personal life. They always tried to meddle in his affairs, even when he doesn't truly need assistance. They didn't know how he felt, they didn't know what he was thinking, and they didn't know why he does what he does; but they always want to get involved. He would kill for his little brother, having lost two other younger brothers in a car accident five years ago, right before he met her. Right before she showed him that everyone has their problems…

She meant more to him that he would ever dare mention, he had never personally talked to her when they were younger; but he had listened to her talk to his mother and father like they were her second family. He knew she hated his guts, but he adored her and his teasing her was his way of flirting with her; even if it made him seem like an ass. Their relationship was a one sided one…she didn't care for him in the slightest, but from the moment he had seen her he had wanted nothing more than to make her his little bunny. His eyes lowered to the coffee in the cup holder beside him and a frown crossed his lips and he sighed.

Someone knocked on his window and he rolled it down. "I figured it would be you moping about…" a familiar voice sighed and the passenger door opened and Hashirama slid into the seat. "You know, if you want I could try to help you with some of your issues…" he said staring out the window. "You know…you sound really gay. Help me with my issues, che. I'm perfectly fine doing this on my own." Madara said and Hashirama rolled his eyes. "Then why the hell you moping around out here? Isn't there a girl you're supposed to be chasing to the ends of the earth because of a petty teenage crush?" Hashirama asked and Madara rolled his eyes.

"You know what…you piss me off man. You and the rest of those assholes meddling in on my life. Now get the hell out of my car so I can go track down my little bunny." Madara chuckled and Hashirama chuckled as well. "Well I know where she is…" Hashirama said and Madara gave him a sharp look. Hashirama held his hands up in defense. "She is a looker, but you called dibs so I respect that. She's at the mall buying a new TV for Kiba. Her and Akamaru beat him at ghosts and he nerd raged and threw the controller. Let's just say, it will never be able to be fixed." He chuckled and Madara raised a brow.

"She games?" he asked and Hashirama nodded. "She's pretty good too, not only that; she took Kiba down in their family dojo. She can fight as well, apparently her father trained her well." Hashirama chuckled and Madara's brow twitched. "Yeah…I kinda figured since I got hit with the iron fist of fury." He snorted and Hashirama laughed. "Well good luck on the bunny hunt." Hashirama said and closed the passenger door. Madara furrowed his brows. "If you can fight little bunny…why do you let them push you around?" he sighed and his corvette lurched forward and he was gone from Izuna's.

He pulled up in the parking lot and automatically saw her car; he knew it was hers because her rear license plate read H1N4-CH4N. He rolled his eyes and parked next to her vehicle, a nice shiny black impala. He stepped leisurely out of his corvette and smirked. He reached into his glove box and pulled out the ticket slips that Itachi had left in the corvette the last time he had ridden with him. Itachi was a rookie cop you see, and he issued tickets, and now Madara had the perfect one for his little bunny-chan.

He filled in the ticket and looked it over with a smirk when he was finished. He stuck the ticket in the window when he was satisfied with it. He laughed lightly to himself, he was a genius; this way she couldn't punch him! He stuffed one hand in his pocket while he held the coffee in the other hand. He made his way to where he figured Hinata would be, he had seen the TV in the back of her impala; so obviously she had finished looking for that. He saw her lavender colored coat from two stores away.

She was in Game stop, looking at the Ps3 games. He quietly walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder gently, causing her to jump in surprise. She turned around and saw him and her mood darkened visibly. He frowned and held the coffee out to her; she furrowed her brows and glared at him, but didn't take the drink. "Why don't you leave me alone?" she asked and he frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find anything to say for once. "I don't know…" he said after a while and she looked at him skeptically. "But…I'm not going to leave you alone." He said and she sighed. "And why not?" she grumbled.

He liked that he was one of the only people who could anger her and get under her skin. "Well little bunny, that's because I like messing with you. You're fun to bother." He said a wicked smirk crossing his lips. "I'm going to be dreadfully honest with you…I hate your guts and I wish you would go away." She grumbled and he smirked. "That's good to know, but the feeling isn't mutual. I like my little bunny because she is so dreadfully easy to annoy." He said with a grin. "Yeah, well…only the devil can get me as mad as this." She sneered and he grinned.

He reached out and wrapped his fingers in her hair again. "And only a devil could eternally piss off an angel you see. And pissing you off is my favorite part of the day." He chuckled and she frowned. He knew she couldn't stand him, he wasn't always showing her the true him, but he couldn't show her what he was truly like or else she would hate him more. It wasn't like he was always an ass, but he had the kinder side too, the side that yearned to be noticed and the side that wanted her to see the real him. So he bullied her, he got her attention that way.

He offered her the drink again and this time she took it. "What? No perverted puns or crude comments? Just a latte?" she asked and he grinned. "Ah…no. I'm afraid the crude comments and perverted jokes will have to wait. I just figured I would stop by and give you this. I was bored since your cousin was the only one in my shop today…but I figured hey! Why not go piss of bunny! But I just don't feel like pissing you off yet. I will later though. Don't worry! I won't make you miss it!" he chuckled and she frowned. "Goody me." She snapped and he smirked.

"Well, I could give you more than just the coffee you know. Something more enjoyable…" he said as he leaned closer to her and wrapped his fingers into the bangs framing her face. The irritated look crossed her face and he grinned. "And there you go with the sexual implications, but you know…" she began and he raised a brow. "I could also give you the coffee back the way I gave the rolls back, donkey." She said and he frowned. "Please don't…coffee will hurt more than cinnamon rolls." He said and released her hair.

"Well, see you later bunny-chan." He said and he walked out of the store silently. He had way too many things on his mind right now to be annoying her. He sighed, his biggest mistake was what he was doing starting tomorrow, that was going to be unpleasant for the most part; but the rest of it will be worth it. He made his way back to his car and smirked as he noticed the ticket in her window. "Oh little bunny, isn't this going to be fun?" he chuckled with a wicked smirk.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata sipped the coffee he had brought her with a prominent frown on her lips. Perhaps she was too mean to him, she didn't really know him and Sasuke wasn't much different than he was and neither was Itachi…I may just be an Uchiha thing an Izuna got left out of it. That was probably it…she frowned and looked at the coffee in her hands. He had come from wherever he had been just to give her this. She didn't really know him, all she knew was he had a superiority complex, was very dirty minded, and extremely cocky. Typical Uchiha things, she had noticed.

She bought a few games she had wanted to play for a while and left the store. She bought skyrim, which is one she had really wanted to play. Her thoughts drifted back to him and she frowned, maybe she should just give up avoiding him and see what he truly wants…he couldn't be all that bad, could he? Maybe she shouldn't ask those questions…Before she went and decided to make any rash decisions, she was going to talk to Izuna. Or maybe she could ask Tsume to open the bar to the older friends of hers, maybe Madara would speak for himself. Hinata snorted at the last thought. She could imagine them all drunk. Kisame would be walking around going bloop bloop I'm a fish, Itachi would sing like he had the last time. He had been singing 'I feel pretty, oh so pretty!' it was hilarious and Sasuke had it on recording so if Itachi tried to threaten him he would put it on facebook.

Konan and Pein would bicker like an old married couple, then probably start making out, then deny it the next day, those two were hopelessly in love despite Konan and her huge crush on Hashirama. Sasori would probably smile for once. Hidan would probably get drunk off his bum and pass out and become the artwork for the night. Kakuzu would probably decide to be the male stripper and say he demanded a fee for his performance, money grubbing meanie! But all in all, it would be hilarious. She didn't really know Tobirama all that well, but she knew Hashirama would be a loud drunk since he was noisy already. She held her games in one hand while she drank her coffee from the other.

She approached Winchester with a smile, but that smile faded when she saw the ticket. She placed her things in the passenger seat and grabbed the ticket. She read it over and her brow twitched. "Madara…" she growled and rubbed her temples. "As if I would call you." She growled. In the explanation part of the ticket he had written: Hey bunny! Guess who just put handprints all over your nice shiny car! Oh…sorry about the dent in the passenger side door as well, I tripped. And the coffee spilled on the hood too…just thought I would let you know…and…as I may have told you, I wasn't going to be an ass to you at the moment…I lied…I should warn you about the thing in your car…but I won't…because you will have to find it to know what it is…he isn't very nice either…and I saw some guy with a raccoon circling your car…

Her eye twitched, she was so going to kill him the next time she saw him. She walked around to the passenger side to see if there was a dent, but there wasn't one much to her relief. She heard scuffling in her trunk and she whimpered. She opened the trunk and ran around front only to see three raccoons scatter from the back of her impala. "Why must you torture me so?" she whimpered as she opened the door to see a tarantula crawl across her arm. Her lip trembled and she screamed and threw the offending spider from her window.

"Just when I was going to try to get to know you…you are an ass." She whimpered and something fell from the sun visor on the driver's side. She picked up the small paper and noticed that it was Madara's writing. "Oh…no! why me!?" she whimpered as she read it. He had even drawn a crude troll face on the paper as well. "See you at school tomorrow, because…guess who is in all your classes now." Was what the note said. Now Hinata wanted to cry…just when she thought he had changed from her hitting him…he got worse! She knew it! Why did this have to happen to her!?


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata felt his breath on her neck and she grit her teeth, she was really struggling with the blush on her cheeks. She was one of those who had personal space issues, and obviously Madara didn't have them, nor did he care for hers. He was really close now… "Madara…" she grumbled glaring at him. Not only did he have to choose all the same classes as her; he had to sit next to her in every one of them! Right now he was snoozing on her shoulder, oh how she couldn't stand him at the moment. Konan was trying her best not to laugh at her, but that didn't stop her from taking pictures… Konan was not shy when it came to getting all up in Madara's personal space to take the pictures either.

Hinata had no idea how it had come to be that he had chosen her as his pillow, but it didn't make his fan girls happy. Their glares burned on the back of Hinata's neck. The funniest part of this, despite the embarrassment it had caused; was when Karin had tapped him on the shoulder two things happened. Hinata had given her a weary look, and then Madara blinked his eyes a few times as if to focus on her from his nap and he looked at her with a disgusted look. "Damn! That's one ugly whore..." He yawned/ mumbled in surprise and turned back to lean against Hinata's shoulder once more. That was when Konan and Hinata had tried their hardest not to laugh. But…you know Konan…she snorted and burst into laughed at the shocked look on Karin's face.

But as Konan was snapping away at pictures Orochimaru sensei was glaring at her. Hinata blinked and tried not to cringe, he was really creepy and she had a feeling the geezer was glaring at her because of the male leaning all over her. Konan snorted and rolled her eyes. "Damn…so he even has a fan boy?" she snorted and Hinata frowned, Orochimaru's glare causing her to cringe again. "I would much rather not have him glaring at me…" she whined and Madara looked at her. "I don't want him staring at me like a piece of meat either, so if he is glaring at you…I don't care….he ain't giving me no damn rape face, shit." He complained and Konan snorted. Hinata gave him a glare and scoffed. "And I could also stop being your pillow as well, so stuff it and deal. This guy has tormented me since before I met you. You sir, are a noob compared to this guy." Hinata snapped and Madara laughed.

Hinata couldn't even manage a glare because his laughter shook throughout her and it felt odd to her; her heart began to race, she felt the heat rise to her face and she looked away. She knew her face was getting really red. 'dang it…why is it him that makes me feel this way?' she whined inside her head as she glanced over at his humored eyes and genuine smile. She had no idea why this jerk made her feel the way she did, but she couldn't control how she felt, even if he was an egotistical jerk.

Konan was grinning at her with a knowing look. The jealous fan girls in the back of the classroom were digging their nails into their desks and she frowned. She never asked for the attention she was getting…never. As class ended Hinata stood, surprising Madara and causing his face to hit the table. Konan snorted and burst into laughter while his fan girls screeched in horror. "Madara-kun! Madara-kun! Are you ok? Are you ok?!" that was going to get old fast…

Madara grimaced and turned to Hinata who gave him a humored glance before turning and walking out. He hurried to catch up to her, an annoyed look on his own face. "You really hate me don't you?" he asked with a grumble. "Oh I had quite the opposite in mind…I had actually thought of being nice to you then you…being you…put raccoons and a huge spider in Winchester!" she snapped and he blinked. A grin spread over his lips and he put an arm around her shoulders, ignoring the glare she gave him. "Ah…well…about that…I'll-" he began but she sighed and looked at him. "How did you manage that without getting your face messed up worse than it already is?" she asked and she could hear the air rushing from his deflated ego.

"Damn…you can get under my skin too…" he grumbled and she laughed lightly, until another weight launched itself on their shoulders. "Ah! So you two are a couple now? Shame, shame. She was a cute little thing." Hashirama's chuckles came from behind them. Hinata watched the change in his emotions with a curious glance. He seemed jealous. "So you were chasing after bunny-chan?" he asked, his voice sharp and Hinata jumped slightly due to surprise. The two were now in a severe glaring contest until she squeaked in surprise and they both turned to her.

"Hinata-chan?" Hashirama asked, his voice was curious; about what, Hinata couldn't tell. Hinata jerked away from the two and stepped back. "I…I won't be in the middle of this. I refuse to be the reason you two fight. Leave me be." She said and turned and quickly made her way off to find Konan. Madara glared at Hashirama, who just watched her leave with a curious expression on his face. "Are you serious? I mean really serious about this girl?" Hashirama asked and Madara didn't give him an answer just yet. He sighed and tried to stifle both the anger and jealousy that had reared their ugly heads. Once Madara was settled enough to where one word wouldn't end up in the death and or mutilation of his childhood friend, he spoke.

"So help me…if you touch her…You will not see the light of day." Madara growled and Hashirama grinned. "So little bunny is a sore topic huh? Why is that?" Hashirama asked and Madara crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. The swift change of emotion in the dark haired male's eyes had Hashirama's mind reeling in his confusion. "She was in the accident that took my younger brothers from me…it took her mother as well. And…" he began and Hashirama's features became sorrowful as he had begun to understand. "It almost took her." Hashirama finished and Madara's eyes were the only thing to confirm his suspicions. "You didn't even know her at the time…" Hashirama said and Madara shook his head and Hashirama blinked. Madara frowned and reached to pull out his wallet.

"I have known her all my life, back when I was actually a part of the Uchiha, we played together as children." Madara said and Hashirama frowned. Madara searched through his wallet and pulled out the photo he had held all this time. He showed it to Hashirama who smiled. "So, the girl is a childhood friend. Then…why do you two seem to have so many differences? If you grew up together I figured you two would be joined at the hip instead of you tormenting her and her screwing up your face." Hashirama said and Madara rolled his eyes.

"You know me, I'm complicated and sentimental…I still can't let her go. Not even the fact that she hates my guts and doesn't remember me; will make me let her go. I really wish she wouldn't hit so hard though…it does hurt. " Madara said as he crammed his hands in his pockets and started to walk off. "And here I thought you were a selfish bastard hell-bent on tormenting her." Hashirama chuckled and Madara grinned. Madara shook his head, the grin still plastered on his face.

"Nah…I've had a plan since before the accident. My plan was always to get her to remember me…and of course to be a bad influence on her just like I was when we were kids. Man didn't her father love it when we acted up…we also gave him a mustache once when he had fell asleep watching TV." Madara said with a grin. Hashirama sighed. "Same old Madara, always looking to make trouble in the simplest of places…" he sighed and Madara grinned at him. "Same old Hashirama, trying to steal the best friend's girl, ya dirty dog." He snorted and Hashirama scratched the back of his neck with a laugh. "Let's attempt to forget about that, shall we?" he asked and Madara chuckled. "Not a chance."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata sighed and held her books closer to her chest. Why did college have to be this way? Why did everyone have to either be cruel to her or fight each other to be cruel to her? This was most definitely a cruel and unusual punishment. She sighed and set her books down on the table for the break room. It wasn't very big, but it could hold about twenty people and seven of the large snack and drink machines. It had plugs around the room for those technology inclined students who couldn't live without their phone or laptop. Hinata, like the majority of teenagers, loved her music and couldn't live without it. Her phone was her music player, since everyone had become accustomed to iPhones, or iPods for their music, she just used her old phone for her music.

She put in her earphones and turned her music on random. She had over a thousand songs and loved each and every one of them. She was currently listening to 'reprobate romance' by blacklisted me, she loved the feeling the song gave her, it made her feel like singing. She slid her phone into her back pocket and pulled her wallet from her coat pocket. She pulled out her debit card, seeing as these snack machines were the ones that not only took cash, but cards as well. Movement flickered in her peripheral and she knew it was the Madara fan girls, because any fan girl would wait until you are alone to either rip you to shreds or just kill you. Hinata refrained from rolling her eyes, first she had dealt with the Sasuke fan girls, then the Itachi fan girls, then the Izuna fan girls, and now the Madara fan girls. That was too many Uchiha fangirls to deal with in her short time being alive…

Hinata removed her headphones, put her card back in her wallet and had just enough time to put both of those back in her pocket before her nose hit the glass of the machine roughly and blood trickled from her nose. Hinata bit her lip and wiped at the blood trickling from her nose when she had managed to get her face from being continuously shoved into the glass. "Stupid bitch." The leader of the group spat, which was none other than Tayuya. Hinata held her nose with her hand on her hip. "Seriously? You think he wants you?" Karin sneered and smashed the back of Hinata's head into the machine once she had turned to face them. Hinata was dizzy and yet she still refused to fight back, if she did, then she realized she would be no better than the Skanks in front of her.

"So…you honestly think I ask for this? For him to want me? For him to torture me? You think I want this?" Hinata asked; her voice was shaky and soon enough yet another fist connected with her jaw, sending her to the floor. She struggled to her feet and stood on shaky legs. "Why don't you just give up?" Tayuya laughed and her fist connected with Hinata's jaw once more, sending her back to the floor. And yet again, Hinata stood back up. She knew she was about to severely piss them off, but she knew the truth would come out one day even if it equated to another fist to the face. She sighed and steeled her nerves. "I refuse to give in to those who are beneath me. I do not give in to those…those who belittle others. I will not bow to anyone who has nothing better to do than beat other people down for fun." Hinata said pushing her back against the snack machine and forcing herself to stand once more by using said snack machine. "People like that are far below someone like me." Hinata spat and she could feel their anger.

She knew they were going to hit her again, so she steeled her nerves once more, and closed her eyes to await the inevitable. Karin and Tayuya fisted their hands and prepared to hit her again, but a hand encircled each of their fisted hands and they jumped in surprise. "If you touch her again…I will see to it that…well…that you never make it out of this school, or any other for that matter, with any sort of degree." His voice rumbled harshly through the room and Hinata looked up at him in surprise, her swollen eye foggy and barely seeing. Her abused nose and busted lips stung. They yanked their wrists from his grasp and stormed out of the room. "Bunny, Are you alright?" he asked and watched her as she tried to stand.

He lunged forward and caught her as she started to fall. She collapsed into him like a tower falling over. He helped her to a chair along the side of the room. "Stay here, bunny. I will be right back, don't touch your face or you will just cause yourself more pain." He said and she tried to look up at him. She could tell he was worried, that was a first; she noticed with a pained snort. "Don't think that you helping me makes anything different." She sighed and he chuckled. "Don't I know it, it's going to be hard to get you to even remotely care what I think." He chuckled as he walked from the room.

He walked back in not long after with a small white box in his hands, from what she knew it was probably a Medical-kit. He clicked it open and pulled out some sort of sanitizing wipes. He gently began dabbing them at her lips to keep them from getting infected. He handed her an ice pack and gently placed it over her swollen eye, which she jumped at the coldness of. "Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded simply. "Yeah…I've dealt with worse than this, it's been a lot worse than this before; usually I'm the one tending to myself." She said and he frowned.

"It wasn't always you…" he whispered quietly as he walked away to get a drink from the machine. Hinata furrowed her brows, having just barely heard him say that. She didn't have any idea what he meant by that, but she wasn't going to ask either; if he had said it like that then most likely it was none of her business. He handed her a Dr. Pepper cherry and she raised a brow. "How did you know what my favorite soda was?" she asked and he smirked. "It is my favorite too, must be a coincidence." He chuckled sarcastically. "Why are you so mean to me donkey?" she asked and she saw him visibly cringe when she called him donkey. She couldn't help but laugh lightly at this.

"Why must you be so fun to torment, bunny." He quipped, adding emphasis onto bunny. She blinked. "Does me calling you donkey really bother you that much? Because if it does…maybe I should say it louder." She laughed and he smirked. "I can make you say things loud if you want me too, trust me…it'll be fun." He said with a thick sultry tone to his voice. He jumped back just in time to avoid her fist. "Ah…sorry little bunny, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to hit me. I did you a kindness, so I would ask for kindness, but you know me; so you don't trust me and will not grant me such kindness." He chuckled and ruffled her hair. She glared at him halfheartedly, and then she sighed.

"Don't worry; most of the swelling should go down by the time we have to go to class. Shizune-sempai should understand. He said and Hinata frowned. "That's good, thank you Madara." She said and he furrowed his brows. "You know what, I think Shizune-sempai will be just fine. Come with me." He said and Hinata blinked in confusion. "But I can't." she said and he raised a brow. "Can't…or won't?" he asked with a smirk and she contemplated it for a bit. "Come on bunny, I'll go tell Shizune I'm taking you home. She will take one look at you then we can get out of here, I mean seriously…you just got your adorable little face just about smashed in by some ugly skanks, I think you deserve to rebel a bit." He chuckled and she sighed.

"I have conditions." She said simply and he grinned. "Name em' bunny!" he said, he was clearly excited. Hinata couldn't help but smile at his antics; she hadn't seen anyone this excited to be around since she was a little kid and hung out with Mada. She wondered where he was and what he was doing, but you know…childhood friends are bound to move away and forget you. Hinata's mood was dulled by that thought, but Madara's excitement helped her push her sadness away. He walked over to her and held out a hand to her with a slight bow.

"My lady, your conditions?" he asked and she couldn't help but snort. "Ok…one: no illegal substances." She said and he quirked a brow. "Hmph…what kind of guy do you take me for? A stoner like Sasuke?" he asked with a smirk and Hinata rolled her eyes. "Ok. Two: I want something for my birthday from you!" she exclaimed and he grinned. "Of what sort, can't I be your present? I mean I can show up in this huge box. I'll wear a ribbon." He said with a smirk and she blushed lightly. "No! not a chance, do you want me to die of a heart attack? A ribbon won't cover anything!" she squealed and he grinned. "That's the point." He said and she managed to punch him in the shoulder.

"No…no nude Madara's are allowed at my party. I want something simple." She said and he raised a brow. "But I am simple…I won't have to spend any money, but I would be well worth the shock." He said with a smirk and she gave him a sharp look. "Ok…now I'm quite sure your attitude is compensating for something." She quipped and he clutched his chest and gave her a surprised look. "Ouch! That one…I felt it…right to the ego…" he said and collapsed in the chair. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Oh dearie me! I hurt the massive ego that's consumed the campus and turned relatively awful people into Rabid beasts, oh no!" she feigned fear and sorrow and collapsed into a seat as well.

He began to laugh and she was laughing with him. He grinned at her and leaned over the table. "Any more conditions, my lady?" he asked and she smirked. "Yes. I want cinnamon rolls!" she chirped and he grinned. "Well, I can make that happen…" he said and he saw she was itching to say something else, but was trying not to say it. "Bunny, anything else?" he asked and she frowned and looked away. "Umm…could you show me how you broke into my car and managed to get the raccoons?" she asked sheepishly and he grinned. "So even the little bunny can stoop to my level." He chuckled and helped her back up. She scoffed audibly and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not stooping to your level, I've always been like this." She said and he raised a brow. "Is that so? Then how about we go stoop down another level, my car is out back." He said with a grin, too bad Hinata didn't take his meaning the right way.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Konan sighed and laid her head on her hand in boredom. Madara and Hinata were supposed to be here, but she hadn't seen him since the Orochimaru stare down, and she hadn't seen Hinata since she left her in the break room. Shizune eyed her wearily; apparently the brunette could tell when she was on verge of walking out. Konan went through her ringtones and played her favorite ringtone out loud, it was 'evil angel' by breaking Benjamin. Konan knew how to escape successfully.

"Shizune-sempai, it is an emergency, may I go?" she asked and Shizune nodded as Konan stood silently and rushed out of the room with her things in tow. Temari ran up to her and Konan smirked lightly. "So you noticed too?" she asked and Temari nodded. "Little miss goody two shoes just doesn't vanish." Temari said with a sigh. "So…who do you think it was?" Konan asked and looked around the hall for their dark haired friend. Temari raised a brow. "Trust me, it's one of my brothers or Kiba. She most definitely wouldn't run off with Madara, at the moment she can't stand him." Temari laughed and Konan nodded. "The guy has good intentions though…" she sighed and Temari laughed.

"The path to hell is paved in good intentions." Temari snorted and Konan laughed lightly. "Don't I know it." They strolled through the hallways occasionally passing by a fellow student. They reached the break room and Konan furrowed her brow, it smelled heavily of cleaners. "What happened in here?" Konan asked as the janitor walked out. "A dark haired girl just about had her face smashed in…but that wasn't it…the girl had enough spunk left in her to pour a soda on her savior. Talk about ungrateful." The old man sneered.

Konan grit her teeth. "So the fan girl stalker squad hurt Hinata…and Madara helped her? What?" Temari was just as confused as Temari was at the moment, but a soft smile crossed her lips. "Maybe they are warming up to each other?" Konan offered and Temari snorted. "Maybe, but soda doesn't seem like something Madara would want poured on him." Temari and Konan walked outside and saw Tayuya and Karin trying to get in their vehicles. The moment Karin opened the passenger side door a flurry of furred feet attacked her face. The cat seemed none too happy to see the fangirl. Tayuya was busy laughing at her supposed friend when another cat began mauling her face as well.

"Hm. Where have I seen this before?" the two asked out loud ten they exchanged confused glances. "You have seen this before too?" Temari asked and Konan nodded. "Ah! That's it!" Konan exclaimed and Temari blinked. "Madara likes putting evil rabid animals in people's cars…" Konan sighed and Temari gave her an odd look combined with a raised brow. "Well…if I remember right, Hinata filled Kankuro's shoes with scorpions once, the little red devils ugh… and there was another time where she put a snake in Sakura's backpack and a rat in Ino's. something tells me this is a combination of their efforts." Temari sighed, she could already feel the aggravated headache that was rising.

Konan smirked, much to Temari's dismay. "Good, that means those two are getting along." Konan said and Temari frowned. "Well, if those two are actually getting along, then Hinata has him by the-" "Hidan, if you dare try to elaborate that statement, I will kill you. The Uchiha do not get ruled by women." Itachi scoffed and Sasuke jogged over to them. "Che…look what those two did to my poor precious kittens…" he growled and Konan looked at him as he glared at the two fangirls. "Who?" Pein asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hinata and Madara of course, they asked to see my kittens and they go and throw them at the skanks." He snapped and Konan laughed.

"Kittens? Those are not kittens little brother, Maleficent and Violet are savage beasts." Itachi scoffed and the two solid black cats stopped mauling the fangirls and ran over to Sasuke. The two screamed and got in their car and sped off. The two cats were happily purring and rubbing their bodies against Sasuke's legs. He rubbed their ears and the group watched him with odd looks. "Savage beasts." Kakuzu growled, having dealt with those particular cats before.

"So the Madara and Hinata situation, most likely they are off-" Hidan began but Temari and Konan glared at him. "No one wants you to speak, much less breathe…so shut your trap." Konan snapped and Kisame snorted as Deidara and Sasori walked up. "Madara, Izuna, and Hinata are at Izuna's coffee shop. It's obvious the girls are trying to see if they will get together." Deidara sighed and Konan glared at him. "It seems that those two have some sort of connection that even I couldn't get in between, and usually I can steal anyone's girl." Sasuke said and Itachi scoffed.

"I can do anything you could do, much better. Being as why I have-" Itachi started but glares from the females cut him short. "All of you are going to shut up and find a gift for my little bunny!" Konan ordered and the guys rolled their eyes. "Kiba already has a gift for her and same for Gaara and Kankuro. So yall are going to get her something or Kiba's mom won't open the bar." Temari said and the guys exchanged looks. "Bar, you say? I'm in." Kisame chuckled and Hidan grinned. "Oh we are so going to regret telling them about that, aren't we?" Temari asked and Konan raised a brow. "Us regret it? You told them, not me, and I will be the designated driver, obviously unless Tsume-san lets us stay the night." Konan sighed with a roll of the eyes and Temari grinned.

"Well, let's go find our little runaways." Temari said with a grin and Konan smirked. "Shall we, my car is around the corner." She said and Temari nodded. They strolled around the corner to see a dark blue 1967 chevelle. Temari's eye twitched. "How does everyone afford to buy gas for these old cars?!" she asked incredulously. Konan smirked. "My adoptive dad had lots of money, all of it left to me of course because he never married. The car was his too, he had it painted red…but I more so prefer blue." She said simply and opened the door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata had been having fun; this had actually been the most fun she has had in a long time. The only slight downside was that it was Madara she was having this much fun with. After he had taken a shower, they had gone to Izuna's. Izuna eyed the oddly. "So…am I to guess that Madara made you mad?" he asked and she blinked. "Why would you ask that? He hasn't made me mad since we left campus." She said and he motioned towards Madara's soaked hair.

"Oh…that was a misunderstanding…I thought he was being dirty minded." Hinata said with a blush and Izuna nodded in understanding. Madara was grinning and Izuna sighed. "So, you two want the usual?" he asked and they nodded lightly. "Obviously…" he mumbled and Madara rested his head on his hand and looked at his brother oddly. "So, father won the bet on who mom would say was better looking huh?" Madara asked with a smirk and Hinata giggled lightly.

"Damn…how did you find out about that?" he asked and Madara raised a brow. Did Izuna really have to ask? "I live with you…it's kinda obvious that something happened when you came home from mom and dad's and you were broke…I'm actually surprised dad didn't swindle you out of more money…" Madara said and Izuna gave him a glare. "I'm surprised Hinata-chan hasn't messed up your face any worse than it had been!" Izuna snapped and Hinata giggled. "Touchy, touchy." Madara scoffed with a smirk.

"Yes I am, because you know…you'd think mom would love me more than she let on as she was saying that." He grumbled and Madara laughed loudly. "Ever think that she loves money more and she knows both of us run the most successful coffee and sweets shops in the area?" Madara asked and Izuna glared at him. "Aurora loves her money and you two, but you two are just bickering idiots. So I believe she would much rather deal with the silence of money rather than the ignorance of her bickering brats." A familiar chuckle came from across the shop. "Ah, Butsuma-san." Madara greeted.

Butsuma nodded in greeting and offered Hinata a small smile, and a look of recognition. "You are Hashirama's and Tobirama's dad!" she exclaimed with a smile. He nodded and smiled at her lightly. "Yes, those two are mine. Who might you be miss?" he asked and she smiled. "Hinata Hyuuga." She said and he blinked. "Ah, so the friendship has lasted this long." He muttered with a nod and Hinata furrowed her brow. Madara refrained from asking Hinata if she wanted to go, I wanted to be the one to make her realize it was him that was her long lost friend, not Hashirama's dad…

"Anyways, miss Hyuuga. Nice seeing you again after so long, but I must bid you adieu." He said and she smiled. "Bye, Senju-san." She said and he waved as he paid Izuna and left. Izuna eyed his two dark haired siblings. He considered Hinata a younger sister because he knew that's how she saw him. His eyes drifted from Madara to Hinata. "Hey, bunny, wanna head over to my shop? I owe you those rolls." He said and her eyes lit up like fireworks. She nodded and grabbed her coffee and skipped over to the door. She turned and looked at Madara, only to see he and Izuna were eyeing each other warily. "Madara?" she called and he looked at her.

"I will be out there in a minute, go on and get in the corvette." He said and she nodded, albeit hesitantly. The door chimed as she skipped out of the shop. "What are you planning?" Izuna asked and Madara frowned. "It is part of my plan, Izuna." He said and Izuna frowned. "I have no idea what the hell this plan you speak of is, but so help me if you hurt her-" Izuna snapped but Madara smiled, it was a real smile; not the usual smirk that portrayed on his lips. "I want her to remember me…I want her to know me as I am, and remember me as I was." He said and Izuna's eyes went wide. "You mean Hinata is Nana?" Izuna asked and Madara nodded. "It was obvious, so I don't know how you didn't notice it too. But I guess it was just the fact that you two were almost the same age. You both forgot I guess." He said with a shrug.

"so Nana is Hinata…that's just…whoa…heheh. I'm such an idiot. I probably should have figured it out from her eyes alone but you know…there are so many Hyuuga running around." Izuna chuckled and Madara rolled his eyes. "That and you are not as smart as me, duh." Madara quipped and Izuna held up a condescending finger. "Now you're pushing your luck. Go have fun with bunny-chan." He said and Madara grinned. "Obviously I'm more fun than you know, she hasn't stopped grinning once." He laughed as he strolled out as well.

He slid into the driver's seat and blinked. He hadn't really realized that it had been rolling further into the evening. The sky was dotted with stripes of reds, yellows, blues, and oranges. The sky was mainly red and orange, but the blues and yellows were still visible in the distance. Hinata had dozed off waiting on him. She looked serene. Her skin was pale, but not sickly pale, and though with a few bruised here and there; she still looked peaceful. Her lips were turned up in a small smile and her breathing steady.

He started his car and he drove off towards his shop. He silently got out and grabbed her some of the leftover cinnamon rolls that the register worker had obviously been trying to eat, they were fresh and he knew he was going to have to find another worker if she kept going on her hungry hippo benges. He walked out and saw that the lights clicked off as she was coming from the back. He smirked when she began freaking out over the lost cinnamon rolls. He slid into the vehicle and saw Hinata stretch and look his way sleepily.

"Good morning, bunny." He chuckled and she jumped in surprise. "I fell asleep?" she squeaked and he rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything to you, sheesh. Here." He chuckled and handed her the bag of rolls. She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. "Overly Happy much?" He asked and she rolled her eyes this time. "Overly cocky much?" she asked within a yawn. "I'm taking you home, bunny." He said and she frowned. "I had fun today…thank you, Madara." She said and smiled at him. He grinned and shrugged. "Well, what I'm curious about is if locking those rat looking things in Orochimaru's car was even worth our time." He said and she nearly choked as she began laughing.

"You mean the opossums?" she asked and he blinked. "Yeah…those things…" he said and she grinned. "Oh yeah, he squeals even if one is on TV. They make the guy squeamish." She laughed and he grinned. "Good, cause the snake bastard makes me squeamish." He said and she smiled. "Thanks for showing me how much fun this is. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Seems like I was just a little squirt the last time I had this much fun, but it's always with friends when I do have this much fun." She said and he blinked for a moment. The real smile crossed his lips and she caught it.

"You know…I like it when you smile." She said absently and he looked at her with a grin. Her face flushed dark red when she realized what she had said. "Sorry!" she squeaked and he grinned. "Oh, if you like my smile then how about I make you smile?" he asked and she glared at him through a blush. "Don't touch me!" she growled and he shrugged. "Your loss." He said and eyed her as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I'm just kidding you know, I won't tickle you…not while I'm driving anyways." He said and she glared at him more. "Madara, if you tickle me I will not let you into my party." She mumbled and he grinned.

"Ah, you know ya adore me, the amazing neighborhood asshole." He chuckled and she couldn't help the smile that twitched at her lips. "Yeah yeah, everyone knows who the donkey is." She sighed as they pulled up to her house. It was a large house, but it wasn't as big as Kiba's house. Madara stepped out and opened her door for her. She hopped out and grabbed for her books but he bumped her away with his hip. "I got your books bunny, grab your rolls." He said with an eye roll. She huffed but grabbed the rolls anyways. He closed the door behind her and they began up the path to the front door.

The family guards eyed him warily but he brushed off their stares. They reached the door and he handed her the books once the door was open a bit. "See ya later bunny." He said and she turned to him with a frown. "You're leaving?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, unless you wanna invite me in for the after party." He said with a smirk. She glared at him with a dark red blush on her cheeks which were puffed out. He used two fingers to poke her puffed out cheeks. "Don't pout bunny, I'm only kidding." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "It seems the jokes never stop with you." She sighed and he grinned and ruffled her hair. He thought for a moment then opened his arms to her. "Can I get a hug?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

He smirked. "It's either a hug or I kiss you bunny-chan." He chuckled and she glared at him. "You are most definitely not going to kiss me, stupid donkey." She grumbled but hugged him nonetheless. He grinned as she stepped away from him. "See ya at the party bunny." He chuckled and Hinata's eyes went wide, she had apparently forgotten they were having her birthday party tomorrow since they were not going to have it in December and this week was the start of fall break. He shoved his hands in his pockets with a satisfied smirk.

"DADDY! Hinata-nee has a boyfriend!" a young girl's voice echoed from within the large house. He heard what sounded to be choking then stampeding feet. He turned to see a red faced Hinata on her steps. "Hanabi!" she squealed in embarrassment. "He is not my boyfriend!" she squealed and he chuckled at her embarrassment. He grinned as he saw her cousin shaking his head as he tried to help her into the house. He also looked back to see a man who looked like an older version of Neji staring straight at him.

"I want to meet this boy, Hinata." He heard her father say. He also heard Hinata squeak out an embarrassed 'yes sir'. He grinned as the man walked back inside and he closed the door to his corvette. He backed out of her driveway and then he grinned. "Family dinner with the Hyuuga, just like old times." He chuckled, but his humor was short lived. "Actually…no…not like old times…Layla-chan won't be there…and my brothers…they…they won't be there…" he whispered and his eyes lost their simplistic joy. It wasn't long before he pulled into his parent's driveway, they lived about ten minutes from Hinata, being as why he had pretty much grown up with her.

He walked up to the door and held a hand over the door. He was hesitant to knock…he hadn't visited his parents in five years, the other day at Izuna's…that was the first time he had seen his father in five years. He hadn't seen his mother in just as long. He sighed and right when he was about to knock, the door opened slowly. "Madara…" his mother's voice hit his ears and he could tell she was upset. Her eyes were filled with tears as she lunged to hug him. He hesitantly hugged her back and he felt the familiar pang of guilt and regret quake through him. "I'm sorry, mother." He said softly and she shook her head.

"No…I'm sorry, I should have been more gentle about it…" she whispered and he watched as she readjusted her prosthetic leg. His eyes closed in his sadness, his mother has lost her leg in the wreck that had taken his little brothers and Hinata's mother. Hinata and his mother had been the only survivors, and he had left his mother behind because he had blamed her for their deaths, when in fact it had been the fault of the semi that had smashed into their rear end, which smashed his mother's car into Hinata's mothers…

"Forgive me, I was the one who had blamed you mother." He said and she stepped away from him and smiled through her tears. "It doesn't matter who blames who…I'm just happy you decided to visit." She said and lead him into her tiny house. His father was sitting in a recliner staring at whatever game was on TV hooting and hollering angrily if the other team scored. Madara rolled his eyes and plopped on the couch. "Mother…would you have happened to have kept Mada?" He asked and his mother's eyes went wide. "I have both Mada and Zuna. I'm afraid Nana isn't with us anymore…" she said and stood to go shuffle through boxes in his old room.

She brought Mada and Zuna out and set them in a small box in front of Madara. "This is why you came, right?" she asked sadly and he frowned. "I also came to see you mother, Izuna tells me you have been putting him down in the dumps." Madara said and she smirked, the fire was back in her eyes. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it brat?" she asked ad he grinned and gave her two thumbs up. "I won't do anything, keepit up, you're killing his ego." He chuckled and Aurora looked at him oddly. "Well, don't you need some ego control too." She scoffed and shook her head. "Nah, Aurora, there's a girl who can get under his skin just as much as Hashirama can." Tajima said from his seat and Aurora smirked.

"Ah, so you do look at girls?" she asked and he smirked as he grabbed the box and hugged his mother. He then made his way to the front door. "Mother…you should be ashamed! I've never looked at any other girl." He said from the doorway. His mother's eyes went wide as he strolled out. "Ya little shit! Ya can't tell your momma these things!?" she snapped from the doorway and he grinned as he got into his car. "Nah, but apparently I'm having dinner with her dad some time, he saw me drop her off at her house not too long ago." He chuckled and she threw her flip flop at him as he ducked into his car.

"I'm your mother! I like to know things like these! I would like to have grandkids some time!" she yelled and he rolled his eyes. "Well that obviously won't be happening for a while Ma!" he chuckled and backed up to avoid a box to his hood. "Bye mom! See ya later!" he laughed as he drove off. His mother fumed from the doorway. "Damn that boy Tajima!" she snapped and Tajima scoffed. "He is just like you, so what does it matter." Tajima said, but got a shoe to the forehead. "Dammit woman!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata scrambled around her room, she couldn't figure out what she was going to wear later and it was driving her nuts. Her father sighed as he watched her tossing things all over the place. "Hinata…about the boy…" he began and she squealed and jumped in surprise. She turned to look at him, her breathing heavy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Oh…Um…He um…" she stammered and her father quirked a brow. "Not my boyfriend." She snipped swiftly and he rolled his eyes. "Obviously." Her father sighed as she scrambled around the room.

"What on earth are you looking for exactly?" he asked and she stopped and glared into her closet. "I don't know…" she said after a while and he refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose. Neji strolled in grabbed a few things from her closet, threw them at her, then walked out. She blinked as she watched Neji walk out of the room irritated. Her father followed him and she sighed. It was this or she was going to search her entire wardrobe again…

She shrugged and pulled on the dark blue long sleeved shirt, it was tight fitting but she didn't care at the moment, it was the day of her party and she was not going to be late. Her phone blared loudly, singing 'Come on' by kesha. She groaned as she was fighting with the skinny jeans Neji had thrown at her. He had one leg in and she was hopping over to her bed stand to grab her phone. She managed to get both legs into the jeans before she got to the phone. She tapped the screen to see it was Konan.

She answered and Konan sighed. "Finally! You finally answered. I was getting tired of waiting." Konan laughed lightly. Hinata rolled her eyes, Konan was way too overdramatic at the moment. "I was fighting with my pants." Hinata muttered and Konan snorted. "What type of pants would you be fighting with? You are skinnier than anything…" "Skinny jeans, Konan, I was fighting with them…" Hinata laughed and Konan sputtered. "Hey! Guys guess what! Hinata is wearing skinny jeans!" Konan yelled over the phone and Hinata sighed and rubbed her eyes. "No way!" was Hidan's overly sarcastic reply.

"Anyways, Hinata! The guys have something special planned for you for today, so hurry over!" Konan said and Hinata cringed, the guys? Oh no…this was going to end badly, it always ended badly when it came to her friends. "Oh…ok then. I will be there as soon as possible then…" Hinata tried sounding excited, but when it came to those guys it was about as exciting as a corndog stick up the nose, which Deidara has experienced first-hand.

Hinata grabbed her swimsuit and put it in her overnight bag. Tsume had said they could all stay the night since the place has been quiet since everyone went off to college. She went through the bag to make sure she had everything in there and once she was satisfied that everything was there, she zipped it up and rushed out the door to her room only to skid to a stop by the front door and pull on her knee high boots. "You coming Neji?" she asked and she heard him grumbling throughout the house. She rolled her eyes at him as he walked past with a severely irate look on his face.

"You driving or am I?" she asked and he hmph'd. so she was driving… she grabbed Winchester's keys and walked into the garage she put her bag in the back along with Neji's and she slid into the driver's side seat. As Neji continuously grumbled angrily under his breath she searched through her music. She clicked through her songs and Neji gave her an irritated look. She raised a brow and slapped his hand away as he tried to change the song from her favorite song from supernatural, which dean loves as well, Eye of the tiger.

"My car my music." She said and he smirked and thumped the button on the radio, causing the station to change. "Not anymore." He said and she glared at him and when he finally stopped messing with the radio it was on party rock anthem. She sighed and let the song play as Neji danced within his head to the song. "Every day I'm shuffling!" he chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah…I'd like to see you try…" she laughed and he grinned. "You wish you were as awesome as me!" he chuckled and she rolled her eyes as she pulled up to Kiba's estate.

They grabbed their things as Akamaru bum rushed them. "Oh Jes-" Hinata hadn't even had time to say it before Akamaru sent her sprawling backwards. She fought with the bearlike dog to get off the ground. "Hi Akamaru, who's a good boy?" she asked as she scratched behind his ears while talking to him like he was a big baby. He whimpered and whined in happiness at the attention she was giving him. He nudged her and she grinned as she stood up straight and with one last pat atop his large head she walked inside, Neji following behind wary of the large dog that trotted happily behind them.

Hinata smiled as she sniffed the air, she could smell the food already. She quickly made her way into the rec area when the music started blaring the moment she stepped in. Her eyes went wide in surprise when she realized what song it was. "Oh no…" she whined and lights clicked on just as the song said 'I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it…' revealing Kisame, Hidan, Pein, Deidara, Kankuro, Naruto, and Kiba in swimming trunks thrusting their hips and dancing to the song. Konan was laughing herself breathless as she watched them dance. The guys really seemed into it too, they were bobbing their heads and grinning while they danced.

Hinata blinked, that's when it really clicked in her mind. "Naruto?" she asked, surprised he was even there, he was off in the cloud for college. He hopped off the table they were all dancing on and he grinned. "I didn't think you would be able to make it." She said and he grinned. "I wouldn't miss your party for the world!" he chuckled and Hinata's eyes strayed around behind him to see Sasuke and Itachi get on the table and join the rest of them in the 'I'm sexy and I know it' dance. She kind of had a feeling it was only going to get worse than this as the day rolled on by.

"Hey Hinata! How you like your Chip and Dales strippers!?" Konan snorted, trying to gain her breath as Hinata looked back up on the table to see all the guys up there dancing, for Sasuke and Itachi it seemed to be a contest… Konan calmed down and stopped laughing for a moment then snapped her fingers loudly and the music stopped and the lights went back out. "There was something missing from that! Well two something's!" she laughed and the lights began to slowly come back on. 'Sexy back' by J.T. came on and Hinata blinked as she saw two people standing on the table.

Naruto snorted as they started dancing, they were fully dressed, but they weren't going to be for long. The lights came back on full and it turned out to be Madara and Izuna standing on the table back to back. Hinata blinked, she was curious as to what they were going to do. As if on cue, they both started messing with the hems of their shirts and they slowly pulled them over their heads. Hinata felt as if her mind was going to explode as they swung their shirts around over their heads, tossed them, and began playing with the hems of their pants. Her face had gone red with the inappropriate thoughts that swam through her mind. She was also disgusted by the fact she was looking at Madara that way…but you know…it was really hard to look away from him at the moment. Naruto had gotten bored and walked away, but the girls had decided to gather around and hoot and holler.

Hinata cocked her brow, Madara did this as if he had experience dancing like that…she snorted as she pictured Madara dancing in a lady bar. She couldn't deny he was good at it, he moved his hips with the beat of the music and it made that insignificant little perverted Hinata which she locked in a cage for all eternity, go mad. The perverted inner Hinata was clawing at the cage the moment the shirt was removed, because he was lean and muscular . Hinata blushed deeply because with that last move of the hip he undid his pants button. "Pervert." She grumbled and he grinned as he fastened his pants back up and hopped off the table to tower over her. "Che. I'm the pervert? Says the one who was drooling the moment Izuna and I got up there. I was just bringing sexy back; he walked out the door not too long ago. Had to bring him back." he chuckled and she blushed deeper but the eye roll from his last comment didn't go unnoticed.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Was not, and you did not." She grumbled and he chuckled. "Yes I did." He chuckled. Izuna hopped off the table as well and actually had the decency to pull his shirt back on, unlike Madara. "Not even everyone was here, we were just waiting on you for that, I hope you know." Konan laughed and Hinata blushed. "Did they all have to be in their swimming trunks?" she asked and Madara laughed. "Would you have much rather them have been in speedos? I can arrange that for myself if that's what you're into." Madara said and Hinata glared at him.

"No speedos I swear on my life, if I see anyone in a speedo…I'm gouging out my eyes." Hinata said with a disgusted shiver and Madara laughed even louder. "I'm with you there, I wouldn't even wear one." He chuckled and she raised a brow as they walked over and sat by the pool. Sasuke and Sai were glaring at one another, for who knows whatever reason. Itachi was sitting in a pool chair reading a book, while Deidara was testing the water with his toe. Kisame was floating around the huge pool and chuckling. He was humming the jaws theme as he swam around the pool, it was obvious the well humored male was plotting something. It was swift and a surprise when he launched up, grabbed Deidara, and pulled him under with the end of the jaws theme song.

Hinata snorted and tried not to laugh but it was hard. "Look, Madara, he knows he is a fish." She snorted and he grinned as Deidara was struggling in the water and Kisame was grinning sharkishly as he circled him humming the jaws theme once more. The pool was pretty deep, so the whole jaws thing was possible. Hinata quite surely suspected that Kisame's favorite pastime was abusing Deidara, who even though he brought swimming trunks…can't swim.

Hinata watched as Madara stood, she was curious as to what he was going to do. He walked over to the water and held a foot out over Deidara…then he shoved the blond underwater. "Oh I'm sorry, Deidara, was that the wrong direction?" he snorted and Hinata felt bad for the blonde, he was abused by all his friends. Konan had walked over and tapped her on the shoulder and told her that when everyone else got there, her and Temari were going to dance as well. Hinata rolled her eyes and told her she was not going to be a part of it.

Konan shrugged and walked happily away. Hinata sighed and made her way around to see how everyone was doing. Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were already in the game room playing ghosts and nerd raging when one of the others took them out like it was nothing. There were people all over she didn't know but she didn't mind, it was a party it was supposed to be fun. She smiled and waved at a group of guys she knew went to college with her, but she didn't know who they were. They grinned and waved back, yelling their complements about how much fun the party was and it had only just started.

She made her way around to see that the table they had set up that had nothing on it was piled high with gifts. That was a surprise…no one but her best friends said they were going to get her stuff. She was eager to see what everyone had gotten her, but what intrigued her most was the fact she had seen Madara walk in with a delicately wrapped gift; she couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten her. She turned to see the Inuzuka family's chef's placing food on the large conference tables. She heard rummaging of wrapping paper and she turned to see unwanted guest digging through the gifts everyone had brought her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hinata snapped and everything seemed to stop, all the music cut off like someone had scratched a record and now everyone was looking her way. The four girls looked at her like she was stupid. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to bring a gift huh? I guess I will go sell whatever crap you have right here and that should pay for a nice ass beating." Tayuya laughed and Hinata crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Who even let you in? I thought I had a strict no slut rule." Hinata spat and the group of people behind her started snickering at the shocked looks on the four girls faces.

"Oh, so the punching bag does have a spine? Funny how she just grows it now, or is it just because she is surrounded by people who she thinks will help her?" Tayuya laughed and Hinata rolled her eyes as Neji strolled over. "You must really be idiots. All these years and you never did learn your lesson…" Neji chuckled and Tayuya flipped him off. Sakura, Ino, and Karin just watched as Hinata cracked her knuckles and motioned for Tayuya to come at her.

Tayuya strolled calmly over to Hinata, a smug look on her face the entire time. Neji crossed his arms and stepped back, everyone else followed suit. Tayuya shoved Hinata back a bit and laughed when Hinata did nothing. She was laughing while facing Sakura and the others then she frowned and swung her fist around towards Hinata, who caught it faster than Tayuya could comprehend. Madara smirked and walked a bit closer and gave Hinata a thumbs-up. Hinata smiled sweetly but her fist struck hard against Tayuya's cheek stunning her for a moment but then the barrage of open palms that struck Tayuya's torso had the girl's eyes wide and she was breathless when Hinata spun and her ankle sent Tayuya flying backwards.

Hinata stood back up straight and looked over to Karin and Ino who were scrambling to get Tayuya off the floor. Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Anyone else want to go up against Konoha's number one hand to hand combat prize winner?" Neji asked and the three girls carried their friend out. "Bad ass…" Deidara said staring at Hinata with an amazed look. She turned to him and snorted, Kisame stood behind him with a dark look.

The shark-like male grabbed the blonde and threw him back in the pool. "Drown dammit! I want your room!" Kisame yelled and Hinata snorted. "So that's what that's all about? Deidara must have an awesome room." She laughed and walked to the front door to go close and lock it but she stopped and frowned at the party goers. "What? Party on…No more mishaps, I promise." She said with a smile and the large group cheered and went back to partying.

She went and decided it was time to close the doors, the sun was going down and the lights were going on now. She reached to close the door just as Tobirama and Hashirama showed up, a slightly younger male following behind them. "Kawarama-san?" she asked and the brown haired male looked at her oddly then grinned. "Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed and she smiled. "It's been a while, I can still feel the Sting of your fist." He laughed and she rolled her eyes. "Drama." She laughed and opened the door for them. They grinned at her and rushed in to go have fun.

She made her way back to the party and the lights clicked on and Hinata sighed. Konan was starting her dance with Temari. She rolled her eyes as they started jumping up and down singing blow by kesha. "So that's what was what was on the mixed CD." She sighed and walked over and clicked through the songs, much to Konan and Temari's displeasure. She landed on one particular song and she burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me Konan!?" Hinata laughed as party at a rich dude's house was playing. Konan grinned and nodded. "I thought it would be funny." She said and Hinata rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I don't think Kiba likes this song." She laughed and Konan rolled her eyes.

"Well play song five. I like that one." She said offhandedly and Hinata clicked to the fifth song. It was gentleman by Psy, Hinata rolled her eyes; her friends had the weirdest choice of music. She turned and saw Madara and Izuna were actually dancing to it along with Pein and Deidara, who had somehow managed to get back out of the pool. Hinata searched around for something and when her eyes landed on it she smirked. "Akamaru!" she called and the dog looked at her disappointment in his eyes. He had been over by the buffet table trying to steal a hamburger. "I'll get you one in a minute buddy! Lets go play games." She said and his ears perked up and he rushed over.

Yes, she was going to play games with a dog, and yes she was going to have fun doing so. Because you see, Kiba is all into electronics and software design and he created a controller for Akamaru especially that is quite awesome. You push a button on his collar and it syncs with the paw pad controller that sits on the floor and the sensor on Akamaru's controller works off his movements, he puts his paw on the controller and he moves his paw and the character on the game moves. Akamaru whines and the character knifes, if he growls the character shoots. It wasn't the first controller like that Kiba had made, but you know; if people nerd rage, dogs can too. Basically he'd eaten the first one.

Hinata sat down and grabbed a controller Akamaru set up his own and lifted his head so Hinata could sync his collar and controller. It wasn't long before Kiba and the others started yelling at her and Akamaru angrily. Hinata ran up and knifed Kiba and Gaara before they had realized it and Akamaru let out a doggish laugh before he killed Kankuro with a single growl. "Ah! Kiba! Akamaru cheats! Using the launchers isn't fair! Noob tubing dog!" Kankuro complained and when he re-spawned Hinata got him with a shotgun. Kankuro laughed into his hands when the round ended, it had been everyone against Hinata and Akamaru. "We just got out ass handed to us by a girl and a dog!" he laughed bitterly and Akamaru growled at him.

"That's one smart pooch, you better not demean him by calling him a dog, he is a person too!" Hinata laughed and Akamaru huffed in agreement. One by one they began to leave because no one could beat her at black ops 1 or 2 or even ghosts. She frowned and glared at them. "Wimps…" she grumbled before she put hers and Akamaru's controllers on charge and made her way towards the food table. Akamaru stared adamantly at the burgers and she laughed and handed him one. "There you go buddy! That's for being awesome." She laughed and he barked in agreement.

Hinata looked outside and noticed that it was starting to get dark and some people were leaving. She waved them goodbye and bid them goodnight. When she was halfway through her slice of pizza her presents stared making their way to the table. She smiled and grabbed a small one that was wrapped sloppily in bright orange wrapping paper, some things just never changed. She opened the small present and it was a framed photo of her and Naruto from grade school, she had this huge red blush on her face and he had his usual idiotic grin. She smiled at him and he looked away embarrassed because it was such a simplistic gift. "Thanks Naruto." She laughed as he rolled his eyes and mumbled a you're welcome.

Hinata set Naruto's gift to one side and grabbed a neatly wrapped gift that appeared to have taken hours to wrap because the wrapping itself was intricate origami. She pulled it apart and tried to keep it together the best she could but it didn't work very well. Inside was a small box containing an origami bunny and a bunch of bunny earrings. Konan just smirked at her, apparently she took the whole bunny thing seriously. She was about to reach for another box but two small ones were shoved into her face, both wrapped in black.

She looked up to see both Itachi and Sasuke glaring at each other holding the small boxes out to her. She took both of them and opened them, Sasuke's first; but that only made the younger brother's ego inflate tremendously. He had given her Skyrim dog tags, the ones you had to either buy or trade in points at game stop for. She grinned and put them on. "Awesome!" she giggled and reached for Itachi's gift. She un-wrapped it and squealed in delight. It held both Dante's and Vergil's amulets from the new devil may cry game, she liked the new amulets better than the older ones from the original series. Itachi smirked at Sasuke. "You can only get those, from the Capcom website." He said matter of factly and Sasuke glared at him.

She reached for another and it was wrapped haphazardly. "Pein…you couldn't even bother to wrap it right?" Konan sighed and pinched her brow. "The best gifts are not always wrapped." He scoffed and Hinata giggled. Out from the bad wrapping fell four hundred dollar PSN cards. Her jaw dropped and he smirked. "Told you." He said and she looked up at him. "Ok, if anyone else got me anymore gaming merchandise or game cards, just give them here. If I find any more on my own I think I might die." She laughed and Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara grumbled and searched through the pile to find their gifts.

Temari handed her a Dante T-shirt and Hinata grinned. Gaara handed her a self-printed hoodie with Vergil's skull design on the back and the same design was printed on the front pockets as well. Kankuro handed her another T-shirt that had Vergil on it. She grinned and looked at the three. "Obviously I know who pays attention to my favorite games." She laughed and they rolled their eyes. "It isn't hard you know, every time I log onto PSN it says PunkPrincess19 is playing DmC." Kankuro muttered and Hinata rolled her eyes. "Well so what, you are always playing minecraft." She said and he grinned. "Its strangely addicting, you need to play it some time." He said and she shrugged.

She opened the ones from the people who had randomly shown up and she smiled, apparently people did pay attention to her. She had a bunch of supernatural stuff. T-shirts with Sam and Dean on them, Hoodies that said Supernatural, Castiel key chains, Sam, Dean and Castiel car decals, the pile of supernatural stuff was amazing and creepy all the same, she was so not going to put the decals on Winchester, but the key chains…sure, why not. She even had those little bobble heads you put on the dashboard, she would put those in the back window…

Kisame and Deidara were fighting over who's gift she would open first. She gave them stern glares and they set their gifts down in front of her. She opened Kisame's and grinned. "That's so freaking cool!" she said, examining the tiny shark swimming around in the small glass box, the shark wasn't real but the way it moved was realistic. She wasn't sure what to call it but it was really cool. "Now you have a pet shark and you don't have to feed it or change the water because it doesn't have water. I bet you didn't think ol Kisame here was smart huh?" He asked with a grin and she smiled. "Still way too freaking awesome, But with the way you act, everyone thinks you are floating on the slow boat to nowhere." She said and the shark swam over to her and nudged the glass wall of the box, there was no water in it the shark just hovered in the air and swam through it like it was water. That's what you get with having really intelligent friends who don't act smart. "But I love the slow boat…" he said and Hinata laughed lightly. "It makes it easy for me to push Deidara into the water because he likes to slow boat it too." He laughed and she snorted.

She opened Deidara's gift and she grinned. There were fireworks out the wazoo…Roman candles, Bottle rockets, the little smoke bombs and a weird shaped one in the center that reminded her of a dragon. "Awesome, we going to light these off tonight?" she asked and he grinned and nodded his head rapidly. "Hell yeah! I made the one in the middle so that one will go last." He said and Hinata felt the chill that went around the room. "You seriously gave her one you made?" Kisame asked and Deidara nodded. The group erupted in excited hoots and Hinata blinked in confusion. "This asshole makes better fireworks than the actual firework companies!" Hidan said with a grin and placed a medium sized box in front of her.

She grimaced and he rolled his eyes. "I know when to be and when not to be perverted, damn." He scoffed and she grinned. "As if!" she said as she opened the box to see a pair of custom made designed converse. She raised a brow. "How the hell…" she asked and he grinned. "You're my friend on PSN, girly I'm not a dumbass." He said and Hinata and the others refrained from telling him how much of a liar he was. The design on the converse was from Okami. On the outsides Amaterasu was running with her solar flare reflector and on the inside it had every one of the thirteen brush gods and Issun. "Nice…" she said with a grin and he nodded with a smug look.

"Now I feel like I have been left behind, this one Shikamaru and I did together, he knew what you liked." Sasori sighed and placed a somewhat heavy box on the table before her. She lifted the lid and neatly stacked within were manga. Her eyes went wide as she looked through them, soul eater, Fairytail, bleach, the walking dead comic series, and there was even the devil may cry novel in it… she looked up at them in awe. "Every gift so far has been awesome…Who are you people? Sometimes I think you came from my own head…" she muttered with a grin and closed the box.

Neji and Tenten handed her two boxes and she squealed when she opened them. They had both given her one of those hoods that had the ears and the paws attached. Tenten had given her a grey wolf one with the paws attached and Neji had given her a bunny eared one with little bunny feet. She adored those things, they were comfy and cute. "I thought you said nothing girly." Kisame chuckled and Hinata grinned. "But I am bunny-chan." She said cutely and put the bunny eared one on. The group laughed at her antics, apparently she was becoming quite fond of the nickname.

She turned to see there were no more presents and she frowned. She looked at Izuna, Madara, and Kiba. "We got you something, don't fret little bunny." Madara chuckled and Hinata huffed. "I know you two did, I saw the box…I was just curious where it went…" she said and Madara tugged on her bunny ears with a smirk. "Hold on and I will give it to you, impatience." He chuckled and she smiled. Kiba grinned and crossed his arms over his chest as Hana walked out. "Hinata-chan." She called and a tiny yip caught her attention.

Hinata's eyes were filled with excitement as the puppies were placed in front of her. They all ran around and yipped happily. There was one that caught her eyes and she frowned, he looked grumpy. "Madara look! Its Orochimaru as a puppy." She snorted and the small grumpy puppy huffed in irritation. Madara watched the puppy then snorted. One little white Akamaru look alike walked over to her and whined. She smiled and rubbed it behind the ears. "That's Lily, Akamaru's baby sister. We grabbed one pup from every litter, the black one there is from mom's dog's litter." Hana snorted and the puppy huffed again. "I want Lily then." Hinata said and Hana nodded. "Lily was my favorite too…" Kiba whined and Hinata grinned.

"You have Akamaru so hush." She laughed and watched as Izuna placed a large box on the table. It had both of their names written on it so she furrowed her brows and lifted the lid of the box, only to see the older of her friends heading towards the bar, Madara and Izuna included. She frowned and looked inside the box. She pulled out two soft black bears with red eyes. One was in the normal Haori and ninja pants that shinobi were supposed to wear while the other wore soft red armor. Her eyes went wide as she looked up to see the two smirking brothers enter the bar.

"Mada-bear and Izu-bear huh?" she asked with a smile as she rubbed the bears ears. "So it was him all along…" she muttered with a glint in her eyes. "I figured he would make you remember somehow, I mean really; when you two were little you two pretended to get married." Neji snorted and Hinata blushed a deep red. "Shut up Neji!" she squealed and Madara strolled out of the bar with a grin. "They may be there a while." He said and she smirked, and he was yet again not expecting the fist.

He rubbed his cheek with a grin. "Aw hina you know you love me!" he said and she snarled at him. "You could have let me know before now!" she snapped and he grinned. "What fun would that have been? Best friends are supposed to remember!" he chuckled and ran into the guys bathroom. Hinata frowned and turned to see a swimsuit in her face. "While they go and get smashed, we should hav our fun in the pool, Shikamaru and Choji are already over there." Temari said as Gaara, Kankuro, and Kiba dove into the pool with excited yells.

Hinata grinned and nodded and ran to go change. Neji made a victorious whoop as he did a cannonball into the water. "Happy birthday Hinata!" Temari squealed as she dove into the pool. Hinata laughed as she changed into her swimsuit. She walked out and Kankuro grinned. "Looking good Hinata!" he called and wolf whistled. Naruto gave her two thumbs up and she blushed and rolled her eyes. Kawarama grinned as he ran up behind Hinata and threw the both of them into the pool, her screaming as he did so. He shot up from the bottom of the pool and shook the water from his hair with a grin. Hinata shot up from the bottom and planted a vengeful foot into Kawarama's face. "Ass!" she snapped and he laughed.

Sasuke grinned and jumped on Hinata's back taking her right back under the water. She shot up from beneath the water and grabbed Sasuke and attempted to drown him but he grinned and ran his hands through her hair. "You know you're having fun, you have somewhat your own guy harem." Kawarama snorted and Sasuke grinned. Hinata deadpanned at the grinning guys around her. "You are all idiots…" she said and that was when Madara's face appeared in hers out of nowhere and she screamed in surprise. He laughed but she kicked him in the face and he fell into the pool. Deidara came running from the bar with a grin on his face. "I'm gonna jump the pool!" he yelled and Hinata's eyes went wide as he almost made it across but the ledge of the other side caught his foot and he ended up doing the splits on the side of the pool then he fell into it backwards. She saw Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu standing in the doorway of the bar; Hidan and Sasori each handing him twenty dollar bills.

"I told you the idiot would do it." Kakuzu said simply and Konan grinned as she stopped recording and walked back in the bar. Hinata pulled Deidara up from the bottom of the pool and her and Madara put him on the edge of the pool. He held his crotch and whimpered. Hinata patted him on the head with a sympathetic look. "Poor Deidara…" she sighed and he whimpered louder. "The term is break a leg, Deidara, not bust a nut." Hidan laughed as he walked back into the bar. Hinata almost felt sorry for poor lightweight Deidara. "I would probably be a worse drunk than you, Dei-chan." She said and Lily ran over and nudged Deidara with a whine. He managed to roll over and pet the dog before he stood and carried the small puppy over to the buffet table. "I think…I think I will eat the pain away." He said and shoved a corndog into the puppy's mouth much to Hinata's displeasure.

"Lily is not a food carrier, nor is she supposed to be stuffed like a thanksgiving turkey!" she snapped and Deidara waved her off. "If you hurt Lily I will drown you!" she snapped and he blinked. "Here Akamaru." Deidara said and Akamaru took the small dog from him and placed her in the game room. Akamaru on the other hand had other plans. He barreled straight towards the pool and Kiba yelped as the large dog landed right on him. "Dammit Kiba! I said Akamaru doesn't get in the pool!" Tsume growled from the bar and Kiba whimpered as he tried to lift the large dog out of the water, which in the end took not only him, but Gaara, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kankuro to get him out.

Hinata laughed as the guys tried to get their breath from lifting Akamaru out of the water. "Hey, Kiba…" Shino began and the guys turned to look at him. "Have you ever once thought that maybe Akamaru is an ass?" he asked and Kiba shook his head. "No, why?" he asked and Shino pointed at the large wet dog that was barreling right back towards the pool. "Dammit Akamaru!" Kiba yelped as Akamaru landed on his back and took him underwater once more, nothing came up after Akamaru trotted out of the pool. Bubbles surfaced from where Kiba went down and everyone in the pool stared at the bubbled in interest.

"Is anyone going to save him?" Hinata asked and she heard a sigh from behind her. "I will save dog boy." Deidara said and before Hinata could stop him he dove straight in and didn't resurface. "Is the damn loch ness monster dwelling in this damn pool? Where the hell did they go?!" Kankuro asked with a grimace as yet again, only bubbles resurfaced. "If that were me down there you would all just let me drown, wouldn't you?" Hinata asked and the guys al muttered amongst themselves for a while. "Nah, if it was you drowning Hinata, there would be a fight to see who could save you first." Kawarama said and Hinata deadpanned.

She looked under the water and saw that Kiba had a shocked look on his face while he slowly floated up to the surface. Deidara looked about to faint as he resurfaced. "They are fine. I think they may need to sit on the side for a while though." Hinata sighed and the guys tossed them out of the pool. Neji was glaring at Kawarama for the comment and Kawarama couldn't care less. "Eh, Neji-kun…Lee said he would save her too, but you know how lee is, he is the friendly neighborhood-" "Pervert, Tenten, that is what lee is." Neji grumbled and Tenten sighed and rubbed her eyes. Sasuke began snickering and he got out of the pool and motioned for them to all follow.

"Come on! You have got to see this!" Sasuke snorted and pulled a camera from seemingly nowhere as everyone did now…the elder party goers had begun to wander out one by one and the second to give in was Itachi. "I'm so pretty, oh so pretty." Itachi had begun singing and the group had a hard time not laughing. "Oh so pretty and gay!" Itachi sang in a somewhat girly voice. Sasuke snorted and tried not to laugh since he had already began recording and he didn't want to alert his brother that he was doing so. "Hey Itachi." Sasuke called and Itachi gave Sasuke a snotty look

"What do you want Sasuke." Hinata blinked at the snooty tone the older Uchiha brother held. Sasuke kept a straight face as he handed the camera off to Madara. He laced his hands together and took a deep breath. "Is it true that you are gay?" he asked and Itachi scoffed girlishly. Hinata gasped and looked at Sasuke oddly, she knew Itachi wasn't gay. Everyone knew he wasn't gay; he was just pretty for a guy is all. Itachi gave Sasuke a dirty look then held up a single finger and fluffed his hair. "Bitch please, what I am is not called gay, it's called being fabulous!" Itachi said in a snotty girly sing song voice. Hinata's hands slapped to her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

The way he had said it reminded her of that guy Chris Crocker, the guy could make anything sound hilarious! Itachi looked at Hinata and scoffed. "Bitch, don't laugh, your just fucking jealous that I'm more fabulous than you." Itachi scoffed and Hinata snorted and succumbed to her laughter, never in her life had she seen the stoic Itachi lose his cool, it was beyond hilarious when he was drunk though. After they had gotten out of his way and got quiet again, Itachi had begun prancing around the room and singing some sort of song dealing with fairies.

Hinata bumped fists with Sasuke and grinned. "This is so going on youtube." They said together with a laugh. The bar door opened and Izuna hit the ground and laughed as he did so. "Madara-nii…I fell again…" he laughed and Hinata smiled. Izuna was obviously a giggling drunk. Hinata walked over and crouched in front of him. "Hinata-chan…wow…" he giggled and rolled onto his back with a silly grin. he started rolling away from her in the same manner. Hinata tried not to laugh as she chased him down, obviously he was not going to throw up since he apparently liked rolling around too.

She finally managed to catch up to him and she tapped him on the head to get his attention. Madara was currently filming his brother and had been doing so from the moment he had started rolling around. Izuna was laughing like a fool and Hinata blinked in confusion. "Hinata has huge hooters." Izuna laughed and reached up and squeezed. Hinata's face went blood red and her eye twitched. 'Kya!' she squealed and sent him rolling with a swift kick to the side. He continued to giggle as he rapidly rolled away from her. "Hooters…" he giggled and Hinata crossed her arms over her bikini clad chest, the deep red blush only darkening.

Madara was having way too much fun with this. "Next time, you chase down Izuna!" she snapped and all he could do was laugh. "He still calls them hooters? That's what he used to say when he was little, fucking hooters bro!" he laughed loudly and Hinata rolled her eyes. "I wonder who will stumble out next." Hinata laughed and Madara grinned. "Not Pein or Konan, even though they are smashed already they won't be wandering out tonight. They have chosen the back booth to hang around and smooch in." Deidara said from nowhere and Hinata blinked. "How did I know that would happen.

"OH God! Tobirama the room is spinning!" Hinata snorted and Madara sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Hashirama you light weight…" Madara laughed and Hashirama fell face first into the floor, Tobirama trying not to laugh as he escorted his older brother to the couch. Kawarama was laughing as both of his older brothers were stumbling around and Hashirama fell back down and Tobirama took one look at his brother passed out on the ground then made a 'meh' noise and stumbled his way right back into the bar after waving Hashirama off. Hinata snorted. "Best birthday ever." She laughed and Madara grinned. "Just wait, you still have yet to see Hana, Tobirama, Kisame, Sasori, and Kakuzu smashed, it only gets better and more hilarious. Being why Izuna likes to say I like making it to where people get drunk and I just watch, because that's what I do, I watch them make a fool of themselves." He chuckled and Hinata smiled at him.

"Silly Mada." She sighed and he grinned. "Naïve little Nana-chan." He said and she smiled at him but still gave him the finger. "What was that for?" he asked and raised a brow. "You offering something?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and he received a half-hearted fist to the face. "That was for being a pervert, and the finger was for not telling me that you were really my best friend disguised as an asshole from the get go." She said and he grinned. "Oh, I am an asshole, but I'm still your best friend." He chuckled and she smiled. "Yep, you and samurai Mada-bear." She giggled and he smirked.

"My mother kept those safe for me and Izuna…" Madara said and Hinata frowned and looked at her hands. "How is your mother? She was in the wreck with us wasn't she?" Hinata asked and Madara smiled. "The fire she holds is far brighter than ever. I think she would actually like to see you again too…" he said and Hinata looked at him in surprise. "You really think she would want to see me after-" she began but he placed a hand over her mouth. "Yes, she doesn't realize who I was giving the bear to so I think she would be ecstatic just to see you." He chuckled and Hinata grinned. "Father wants to 'meet' you." She laughed lightly and he smirked.

"Oh yes, I believe little Hanabi was running about the house yelling Hinata-nee has a boyfriend." He chuckled and she punched his arm lightly. "All because you wanted a hug." She snipped and he grinned. "Well if I would have had my way there would have been more than a hug." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to kiss you." She said defiantly and he grinned. "Aw, but don't you love your Madara-kun? You said you wanted to marry me." he snorted and she grinned at him. "Every child wants to marry their best friend when they are kids, but when they get older their taste in guys seems to change." She taunted and he smirked. "Oh what, you gonna go after blondie or fish stick now?" he chuckled and Itachi skipped by, still singing. "Or Mr. fabulous there?" he chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"Heavens no!" she laughed and he smirked. "I don't date weirdos! Or goody goody's." she laughed and Kawarama glared at her. "I resent that statement bunny!" he yelled from the pool and she rolled her eyes at him. Madara grinned. "So I heard you like bad boys…" he said and Hinata smirked. "So what if I do, I don't date donkeys." She said and he smirked. "Not even a donkey with the best damn cinnamon rolls in the universe?" he asked and she looked to be in thought for a moment but then she thumped his nose and laughed. "Nope!" she giggled and he smirked.

"You will love me again! You will love me little bunny! There is no denying it!" he called after her as she ran towards the pool and she stuck her tongue out and did a backflip into the pool. Madara heard her scream and he ran over to the pool. He laughed when Kisame surfaced and was floating around in the pool, occasionally going under water and resurfacing to say 'bloop' he laughed at Hinata who glared at him and Kisame. "He scared the daylights out of me." she complained and Madara laughed and helped her out of the pool, she didn't feel like getting in at the moment while Kisame was humming the jaws theme again.

"Hey yall watch this!" Hidan yelled and came running from the bar. "I can run up walls!" he said and ran straight into the wall. He fell backwards and laughed a bit, blood dripping from his most likely broken nose. "I got that on camera too!" Sasuke laughed and Hinata gave him a thumbs-up. "I'm guessing this is about the time where the rest start coming out too huh? Its like…twelve thirty." Hinata said looking at the expensive watch that Kakuzu had given to her in secret after she had opened everyone else's gifts. Madara grinned and grabbed a chair and placed the camera on the back of it to keep it steady. Soon enough Kakuzu walked out doing the Macarena and tossing clothes off all the way to the pool before he dove in with Kisame. Hinata grimaced and turned to Madara. "Never again will I swim in that pool unless they clean it out right in front of me fifty times…." Hinata said and Madara nodded.

Sasori wormed his way out, he was wiggling like a worm along the floor and giggling, much like Izuna had and Hinata laughed because he wormed himself all the way over to the edge of the pool then rolled in. "So much for Tsume strategically placing the pool to where the drunkards wouldn't fall in." Hinata laughed and Madara grinned. Hana strolled out about ten minutes later but that stroll didn't stroll long, she fell face first into a couch with a whine. "That was the absolute lamest one yet. She made it to the couch." Hinata complained and Madara laughed. The bar was quiet so Hinata and Madara decided to see what was going on. Hinata wasn't allowed in so Madara walked in but he came out just as fast but he was not alone.

Tobirama had attached himself to Madara's back and was now yelling yeehaw and giddyup pony while pulling Madara's ponytail. "I was going to warn you…"Hana whimpered from the couch with a snort. All of Hinata's friends were now fighting with Tobirama to get him off of Madara, which ended up in everyone falling into the pool. Tobirama climbed out and hit a fist against his chest and held his arms up in a victorious manner. "Now! To the Impala!" he exclaimed and Hinata's eye twitched. "The hell you say!" she snapped as he attempted to run past her but her ankle made a swift impact with his face and he was down for the count.

Hinata watched as they drug the drunk ones from the pool and shoved them in the bathroom so they would change. "Officially the best birthday ever, come on Lily." Hinata called and the tiny white and brown pup hopped along behind her the best she could on her short little legs. Hinata made it to the room Tsume had allowed her to have for the night and she opened her door and Lily ran right in. "Hey Hinata-chan!" Deidara called down the hallway. She stopped and turned to him with a smile. "We can set off the fireworks some other time, so we don't have to do it tonight. I think the others would want to see them too." Deidara said and she nodded.

She turned back to her room to see Madara in her doorway with a grin. "Hey bunny!" he chuckled and she glared at him. "Why do you like surprising me like that?" she whined and he grinned. "Because you are just so damn adorable when caught off guard." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said and he grinned. "You are, trust me, little bunny." He said and she raised a brow at him. "And why should I trust you?" she asked and he grinned. "Because I'm sweeter than a cinnamon roll." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"You are so undeniably full of yourself." She laughed and he smiled. "Because that's just how I am, and you know you love it." He said and she rolled her eyes. "You wish." She said and he sighed and began overly dramatically walking down the hall towards his own room. "Oh and Madara." She called and he turned around with a smirk. "Yes bunny?" he asked and she smirked a wicked smirk. "Let's allow daddy to meet you the right way, how about the perfect reunion?" she said and he grinned. "Oh how we Uchiha brothers have oh so dearly missed drawing mustaches on your father's face! Let the games begin bunny-chan!" he chuckled and she grinned. "Dad's going to love this." She laughed as she strolled into her room once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata sat in front of her tv with an agitated look on her face, her controller in hand. "Stupid griefer!" she snapped into her headset. 'Aw is Bunny-chan gonna rage quit?' the voice on the other side laughed and she snickered lightly. As her character aimed the bow and released one arrow at a time until his character was dead. "Take that Kankuro! Now I have my stuff and your stuff." She taunted and went into her settings to turn on the host privileges. 'Hey that is cheating!' Temari grumbled through the headset. "Not at all, if it is there I'm going to use it!" Hinata laughed and disabled the invisibility host option. "There now I can get hurt, but I can still fly." She said and grumbles echoed over the headset.

'Hey yall, its getting dark, go find a bed.' Kankuro said and Hinata rolled her eyes, she was deep underground and would not make it to her house in time to escape the creatures of the night, so she equipped her iron sword and left the cave she had dug out. She was leaving the cave when a beat similar to 'last Friday night' started playing over the headset. Hinata snorted, but sang along with her friends either way. "Got my helmet on my head, figure out what that zombie said. 'what?' lava all over the room got half a heart left and I am doomed. Don't have any iron bars, my pick just broke into some shards. Scary noise what should I do, left or right I'll have to choose. Decisions of last time flashed inside my mind, I'm scared. Oh well. And I'm pretty sure there's a big creeper right there. Don't mine at night!" she sang in the midst of her laughter.

Her friends burst into laughter as well, because of Kankuro, they had all started playing Minecraft, and they all had fun doing so. Hinata's friends all played, so it was even more fun. Kankuro continued to sing the song and she couldn't help but laugh when he sang the part that said 'down one way there's just stone, monsters won't leave me alone. Down another there's some lava and of course I get pwned. I remember last time I tried to mine at night I failed…so bad. I lost all my stuff it was really tough. That's it! Rage quit!'

"You sing really well Kankuro, at least you don't kill cats like when Gaara sings." Temari laughed and Hinata heard the tussle of the two siblings pushing and shoving at each other over the headsets. "Hey hey! I'm sure he doesn't sing that bad!" Hinata laughed and Gaara groaned. "Even you Hinata? You used to be so nice!" he whined and she laughed. "I'm still nice, I just have the wrong type of friends." She giggled and he snorted. "More like an annoying boyfriend." Gaara said and Hinata blushed. "He is not my boyfriend!" she snapped and Kankuro laughed.

"Of course Madara isn't her boyfriend, I am." He said and she glared at the tv and walked into the house and killed Kankuro while he was going through his storage chest. 'Hey!' he yelled into the headset and Hinata flinched and rolled her eyes. "Oh looks like Naruto just joined. Anyone else have the creeper skin?" she asked and a series of yeah's echoed in her headset and she giggled. "Let's show Naruto the wrecking mob like we did Ino with the skeletons." She laughed and every one of them changed their costumes into that of creepers. Naruto turned on his headset and he greeted them as he usually does. "Hey guys!" he yelled and Hinata had to turn down the volume on her headset. He was way too loud, all the time. She had no idea why she had ever liked him for that reason alone..

She could hear Kiba grumbling about high pitched voices and Naruto's loud mouth. They all figured that one of the real creepers would get to Naruto before they would, that or they would get spotted by enderman or a skeleton before then. They all grouped up and made their way to the coordinates that their maps told them Naruto was at. "Hinata." Her father called and Hinata whined. She exited the game and all their whines were heard as they were kicked from her world. Kankuro had even whined that he had found diamonds, Hinata grinned. "Mine now." She said as she set her headset on the dresser by her tv.

She made her way out of her room and ran down the stairs and around the hallway leading to her father's office. She ran into his office and a scowl found its way to her face. "Tayuya." She said with a scowl and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hyuuga bit-" she began but her father elbowed her. "Watch your mouth young lady!" he snapped and Tayuya scoffed. "I heard there was an altercation between our daughters." The man said and Tayuya rolled her eyes. "She hit me for no reason." Tayuya said and Hinata's jaw dropped in shock.

"It was-" Hinata began but her father held a hand up in warning. "I know what it was. She has been the one who has been forcing you to come home covered in bruises since high school. It was self defense." Hinata's father said and Tayuya looked shocked now. "Yes, and I apologize for her behavior. She will no longer be attending the same college as your daughter." He said then turned to look at Tayuya. "You are lucky she didn't put you in the hospital, or even sue. We can't afford another lawsuit because you have decided to be an unruly child, like Sakura." He scolded and turned to Hinata and bowed politely.

"And as for Hinata, she will not be getting into any more altercations outside of the tournaments. Forgive us for her injuries." Hiashi said and the man shook his head. "My daughter is the one at fault, Ino told me everything that happened. Please do not blame your daughter for defending herself just as I know you would have, hiashi-sama." The man said and hiashi smiled. "Of course my friend, but she will not be getting into any more fights or else she will give up the title as champion to Kawarama senju. The threat was aimed at Hinata and it pierced her like a sharp knife and the face she made was humorous, despite the situation.

Hinata cringed at the male's name her body stiffened and a look of utter distaste covered her face. "I promise, no more altercations." She said and her father other man nodded to them and made his leave as well. "That also means no hitting that young man in the bakery, not even with cinnamon rolls." Her father said and a blush covered her cheeks. "So I see Neji told you…"she said and he chuckled. "Yes, Neji tells me these things." He said and a smirk crossed his lips. "You're on youtube, you know." He said and she blinked. "You're party looks like fun, I would love to see the rest of the videos, I know there's more. Although I don't approve of that boy looking at you that way, or how he touched you. I don't even like the title, but the video itself, it was humorous." Her father said and turned his laptop to face her then hit the play button.

Hinata blushed, it was the video of her and Izuna. She had gone to check on him and he had been drunk and very touchy feely. Her eyes trailed up to the title and her eye twitched. 'Playboy bunny gives pervert field goal kick.' That was the title of the video. Oh she was going to show Madara a field goal kick alright. "Oh, by the way that boy said he was coming over for dinner tonight, I thought I would remind you since he missed thanksgiving dinner due to his mother being adamant about him being home for thanks giving." Her father said and Hinata smiled and nodded.

She made her way up to her room and turned on her tv and turned minecraft back on. As soon as she did her friends joined her in her new world. "wow… miss me much?" She asked as she placed her headset back on. "Yeah!" Kiba laughed and his character came running at her. Nice new world, what seed did you use in the world generator?" he asked and she grinned. "It is the one with the undersea portal room. You gotta find the remaining parts of the portals, but its worth it. It has a nether portal and a portal to the end so you can attempt to kill the ender dragon and fail, horribly.." She said and he grinned through the headset, obviously ignoring the jab towards his lack of skills in playing minecraft. "The one with the island and the over abundance of cows?" he asked and she smiled although she wondered if he was even smart enough to grasp the concept of over abundance. She didn't think he did very well with big words, but who knows, he could surprise her. "You got it. Now we can put saddles on the piggies again!" she giggled and her friends laughed.

"Woo! Saddle up them little piggies and make em run!" Kankuro laughed in a country accent as he watched Hinata kill a group of cows for their leather. Hinata was fast in gathering things to build houses, much faster than the rest of them and at night, if they weren't going to go gather string from spiders, gunpowder from creepers, or the rotten flesh from zombies, then they stayed inside the house Hinata had built, although there wasn't a lot of room in there…

After about an hour of playing minecraft with them she turned, dug a moat around her storage chest, and ran to one of the caves with four buckets and filled them with lava. She then dumped the lava in the moat around her chest. "If you touch my stuff, I hope you burn and die a fiery death that not even the netherworld could give you. She had dug three blocks out on each side and filled it with lava. She turned off her tv and set her headset down beside the tv. "All hail the almighty Hinata!" echoed from her headset and she rolled her eyes. She didn't bother changing her clothes, Madara and Izuna weren't that important of guests anyways. She made her way down the stairs with a dirty look on her face.

She wore a simple plain black t-shirt and baggy dark green cargo pants, she wasn't one for skinny jeans around the house. She took herself into the kitchen to see what her father had planned for dinner. Her eye twitched as she saw boxes of DiGornio pizzas scattered about the cabinet, her father reading the instructions on the back on how long to cook them. "Not a chance dad… I don't want pizza." She grumbled and he looked at her as Hanabi and Neji walked in. "Then what do you want?" he grumbled as he snatched the pizzas and shoved them back into the fridge.

She tapped her chin for a moment and a grin brole out over her face. "Let's go out to that one Chinese place with the really good sushi! Jiraiya's! She said and her father shrugged. "I don't mind." He said as a knock resounded on the door. Hinata looked down and sighed. "I'm going to go change since we are going to go out to eat." She grumbled and made her way down the hallway and around the corner and up the stairs to her room. "Just before the dawn, when the light's still gone. Shine, shine your way." She sang as she looked through her closet. She continued to sing until she turned around and noticed her headset was still on.

"Woot! Go Hinata! Sing it up babe!" Kankuro's voice echoed from her headset as she reached for it. "Shut up Kankuro!" she yelled and her door shoved open. "Who are you… talking to… I will wait outside." Neji said as Hinata threw a shoe at him with a deep red blush on her face. She then finished pulling her shirt over her shoulders. She grit her teeth and pulled on her black cowboy boots and shoved the door open, which hit Neji. "I said I was sorry." He grumbled as they made their way down the stairs.

"What part of I'm going to go change, did you not comprehend?" she growled and he rubbed his eyes. "The part where you were yelling." He grumbled. "My headset was still on and Kankuro wouldn't shut up." She grumbled as she turned the corner and stomped down the hallway, leaving Neji behind her rubbing his eyes. They took their own cars, except Madara and Izuna, who hiashi had told were riding with Hinata. "Are we almost there?" Izuna asked and Hinata glared at him.

"You're lucky I put you in the back seat and not the trunk." She snapped and Madara chuckled and prodded her with a pencil he had found. "You know you want to hit me, Hinata-chan. You know you want to." He said as he leaned over on her. Her eye twitched and she tried to hold back the blush from how he was practically laying on her. "If you don't s-stop. I will turn this car around." She said and mentally cursed herself when she had stammered, Madara and Izuna laughing at her because of it. "Father told you that I can't hit you, didn't he?" she asked and a wicked grin covered his face. "Oh yes he did." He said and Hinata smiled sweetly then slammed on the brakes, Madara and Izuna shooting to the end of their seatbelts, the object that saved them practically choking them. "Oh I'm sorry, you didn't know I do random brake checks, did you?" she asked and Madara grumbled out a reply once she had started driving once more.

He grumbled something rude to Izuna and she slammed on the brakes again. He made a noise of surprise then glared at her. "I couldn't hit that dog." She laughed and pointed to the dog that was halfway across the yard two houses down. "There is no way he was in the road." Izuna grumbled and Hinata smiled. "Can you prove it?" she asked and he shook his head. "Now quit acting like spoiled children before I pull random brake checks the entire way there." she said and the sighed. "That's cruel." Madara sighed and she looked at him with a dark look. "And putting raccoons in my trunk wasn't?" she growled and he grinned. "No that was funny." He said and she smiled and raised her foot. "Please don't…" he sighed and she smirked. "Thought so. So does daddy know who you are yet?" she asked and he shook his head.

"We didn't even see your dad, he was bringing the Mercedes around front." Madara said and Izuna nodded. "Guess how surprised he will be when he realizes I brought up brats from his past." She laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of the Sakuya Tavern, Jiraiya's secondary job. No, there were no women in skimpy little Chinese clothes, what did you expect, it is a family restaurant. She stepped out and left Izuna to find his own way out of the back seat of her little blue bug. She met up with her father inside and Madara and Izuna followed soon after and Hinata hit the lock button on her keys causing the car to make an adorable little honking noise.

The man showed them to the party room and closed the traditional sliding bamboo Chinese doors behind him. "So is everyone getting the buffet?" her father asked and a series of nods greeted him. He eyed the two young men on each side of Hinata and he sat in thought for a moment before his hands found their way to his face and he rubbed his face. "Hinata…" he began and she looked at her father, who was laughing stressfully into his hands.

"Are they who I think they are?" he asked and Madara grinned. "Hey pops, would you like another mustache? I think I could make it look real this time." Madara said and Izuna grinned. "Or what about the ponytails? He still needs a ponytail, they are manly." Izuna laughed and Hiashi chuckled into his hands. "I'm actually quite surprised… I thought you two had moved away." Hiashi said and a sharp look swept over the two. "No more mustaches, not do I want a damn ponytail, and if you try, I will make your life hell." Hiashi growled and the two nodded. "Yes sir!" Izuna said and hiashi smiled lightly. "You are both idiots." He chuckled.

"I'll say! They never said it was a reunion!" a familiar voice came from behind them and Hinata stood to see Aurora and Tajima standing there. "Aurora okaa-san…" Hinata greeted and walked over to the woman who hugged her. "Nice to see you too dearie." She said and Hinata smiled brightly at her. "How did you know we were coming here?" Madara asked and his mother glared at him. "we followed you brat!" she snapped and Hinata blinked, yep this was the same fiery woman she had met as a child.

They pulled up two seats by her father and began chatting it up with him. "If we go now, we can sneak and get to the food before they decide to ask if we will ever be giving them grandchildren." Izuna whispered and Hinata choked on her breath and Madara slammed his palm against her back. "Breath woman!" he said and she glared at him. "Let's go!" Izuna urged and they attempted to sneak out but their parents turned to watch them go. "You three really think you can get away with the same tricks you got away with as kids?" Aurora asked and Hinata smiled. "we were going to get us some food." She said and aura smirked.

"No, you might be… but those boys are running from the inevitable questions. And I believe you are too dearie. When's the wedding?" Aurora asked and Hinata's face flooded red. "N-never!" she squealed and ran out of the room, Madara and Izuna close behind. "I told you she thought about it." Neji chuckled and the parents laughed. "I never thought I would be seeing you two again." Hiashi said and Hanabi had a confused look on her face. "I don't know you people, or those two boys that follow my sister around like dogs after bacon…" she said and Aurora laughed, Tajima snorted.

"We are long time friends of your family, Hinata, Madara, Izuna, Hashirama, and Tobirama played together as children. They were a hell of bunch when they were all together. I don't think the Senju boys remember her all too well because they don't talk like they did when they were kids, in fact those two are Hinata's teachers at the campus." Tajima said and Hiashi nodded. Hanabi furrowed her brows and huffed. "How come I never had cool friends like Hinata-chan? I mean have you seen the videos from her birthday party?" she asked and Hiashi snorted and Hanabi pulled out her phone and he snatched it and showed the video to Tajima and Aurora.

Tajima almost fell out of his seat laughing at Izuna's ridiculousness while Aurora sighed and rubbed her brow. "Madara allowed him to get drunk? Why lord… why must my sons always be doing these things…" she whined and Hiashi was scrolling through videos when he snorted once more. "It isn't just him… Itachi was drinking too apparently and he obviously made his brother mad." Hiashi said and showed that video to Tajima as well who laughed just as hard as before. "The men in my family are fools!" Aurora whimpered and put her face into her hands.

Hinata was looking at all the food that was set out when Izuna handed her something. She looked it over and smiled. "Thank you, but I have a new obsession now." She said and placed the supernatural dog tag in her pocket. Izuna and Madara looked at her oddly because she had stars in her eyes as she squealed like a fangirl. "Norman Reedus!" she squealed and they looked at her confused and she pouted then squealed again. "Skud from Blade, and… Daryl Dixon!" she squealed fangirlishly. "From the walking dead? So you're into the hillbilly boys now?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I thought he was hot from the very start when he was in blade, but he just seems to get better and better looking as time goes on and the obsession was rekindled. "He is like almost twice your age…" Izuna said and she scoffed. "That's why I have Madara." She said then slapped her hands over her mouth with a blush. "I did not just say that!" she growled and they laughed. "As I said before I'm the eye candy you can touch, I just never thought that you would admit it." Madara taunted and she huffed.

She gathered her food and made her way back to the other room where she heard laughter, she peeked her head in and sighed then turned right back around, she had forgotten about the video. She trudged back over to Madara and tapped him on the shoulder, he gave her a haughty look and she scowled at him with a light blush, egotistical jerk…"Don't look at me like that." She whined, her blush deepening. "My thoughts do slip out, same as yours. You just put emphasis behind them." She grumbled and he chuckled.

"What could I ever say to that? You are my bunny after all. Emphasis on mine." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Never said I was." She said and he smirked. "Doesn't matter… you are still mine. Childhood claim." He said and she blushed darker. "Childish claims don't matter. You may be really good looking, but you are still a donkey. I don't date egotistical donkey's. just like I don't date perverts like hidan." She snapped and he smiled at her. "Oh really now?" he asked and she glared at him. "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked and she nodded.

Izuna could already tell that what Madara was going to say was not going to be any good for his wellbeing. He really didn't want to see him get himself into a situation that would be hard to fix, but you know as they say if you deserve it, then you so shall receive. He wasn't sure where he had heard that before but it sounded like the perfect statement for this. "But… Who in this tiny, tiny world could ever love you the way I do. All your quirks included. I don't think I could ever meet a soul that could." He said and Hinata went silent. The fact that he had actually had the nerve to say something like that, was immoral. Her fingers twitched and she set her plate down. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to show that he had gotten under her skin, she… was going to go settle something really quick then she would be right back.

Madara and Izuna watched her walk back to the room where their parents were eating away happily. "Father, tell Kawarama he can have the damn title." She said and her father stared at her in shock, his fork falling from his grasp as his daughter walked out of the room. The Uchiha parents were just as confused as he was, until they heard a crash.

Hinata searched through all the food they offered until she found this odd smelling dish that was more like a brown blob, she had no idea what it was, but it would work just fine. She walked over to Madara and smiled sweetly. "Hey, Madara." She called and he turned to look at her, but the dish of what appeared to be ground beef liver; was shoved into his face. "Dammit Hinata!" he griped as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked out. "Ass." Izuna sighed and Madara glared at him. "It was uncalled for." He said and Izuna looked at him with raised brows. "Uncalled for? You basically told her that no one would ever love her and you were it." he said and Madara rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't how it was supposed to come out." He said and Izuna sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Then think before you speak." He grumbled and Madara rubbed the disgusting food off his face.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata glared at him because he was sitting next to her. Konan watched the two in curiosity but didn't bother asking. "Oh come on Hinata-chan… it came out the wrong way." He said and she glared at him even more. "Either way it was awful that you could even think you could say things like that." She growled and he sighed and pouted, his eyes softened and she blinked, was he trying to use puppy dog eyes on her? The hell? "No." she said and he groaned. "I said I am sorry… what more could you want?" he grumbled and she glared at him. "Your soul." Konan snickered and Hinata frowned at her friend. "But she already has that…" he said and Hinata blinked and resisted the urge to blush.

"Still not forgiven." She said and he placed his chin on her shoulder as she turned away from him. "Your heart maybe?" Konan shrugged and Madara hugged Hinata. "But she has it." he said and Hinata was trying to keep her glare up, but it was hard he just sounded so adorable and sweet, it bothered her. "Still not forgiven." She said and he sighed and hugged her tightly to where she was struggling to breathe. "What must I do to get you to forgive me?" he whined and released her from his grasp.

"I will think about it." she grumbled and his head hit the table in front of him, causing Hashirama to chuckle and shake his head. As their class time was up, the group left the room. Madara stopped in the doorway and glared at Hashirama. "What?" he grumbled and Hashirama laughed again. "You fail at life. Why would you say that to a girl man? You're such an idiot." He laughed and Madara mocked him as he laughed. "What the hell ever. I got cocky and got what I deserved. I will do whatever she says to get her to forgive me." he grumbled and Hinata smiled at him from the doorway. "Anything you say?" she said and he paled lightly.

"You seriously screwed up, Madara." Hashirama laughed loudly and Madara pouted a bit. "Don't I know it…" he sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Madara eyed Hinata oddly, he wasn't sure why she had practically made him her live in man servant for the next two and a half weeks. He could tell there was something up, but it wasn't very obvious. She wasn't going to tell him yet, but he was going to find out what it was and he was going to make sure it was going to be her that explained it to him. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he watched her skip around her room with a grin on her face as she sang. She was getting ready for their last day of the college semester, brilliance in it's own right. He was getting sick of being in the same place every day with people he had never met.

"I had a dream so big and loud, I jumped so high I touched the clouds. I stretched my hands out to the sky. We danced with monsters through the night. I'm never gonna look back I'm never gonna give it up no! Please don't wake me now." She sang cheerfully skipping as she gathered her things. "This is gonna be the best day of my life." She sang happily and he chuckled. He walked in and sang with her. "I howled at the moon with my friends and then the sun came crashing in." he sang and she beamed at him as she skipped out her door. She was really excited and it made him excited to know she was excited. He followed her out, her bag in his arms.

She slid into the driver's seat of her impala and he placed her things in the back and he saw that mada bear was wrapped up all nice and cozy in the back. A smirk crossed his lips as he reached and brushed his fingers over the bear's ears. She carried the bear with her everywhere? That was interesting. He placed her things down and walked around to the front of her impala. "Are you gonna get in or stand out there all day?" she asked with a smile.

"I would much rather stay here." He sighed and she laughed lightly. "I know, but you registered for classes, albeit very late… but none the less the teachers wanted to send us all off with a friendly farewell. The majority of us have already completed the required classes and have to transfer to bigger, better schools for our other classes." She said and he nodded, he understood fully. He blinked and as an after thought, wondered if she was one of those who had to transfer as well… he shook his head and got in the car with her.

She smiled and continued to hum as she started her car. She pulled out of her driveway and headed down the road towards town, she turned off on another road that was so very familiar to her. She stopped at the four way intersection, as the light was red, and she smiled. "So, what are your plans, now that you have officially graduated from high school?" a familiar voice asked and she blinked. "What?" she asked, turning to face Madara, who's image flickered to show Neji sitting in the passenger seat beside her before flickering back to Madara.

"Your plans… you just graduated from high school Hinata… you have to have college plans of some sort." Neji's voice echoed from Madara's mouth, only for Madara's image to flicker to Neji's and stay. she blinked and rubbed her eyes. "I do have plans… I'm already in college…" she said with a furrow of the brows and Neji's image smiled slightly. "Good… I'm glad you have plans. Culinary arts I presume?" he asked and she frowned.

"Yes… Neji… you already know this…" she said and her words were slightly warbled to her own ears as the images around her flickered out of view only to reappear differently. The sun was low in the sky, symbolizing late afternoon, Neji was dressed in an expensive looking suit now, instead of the outfit Madara had been wearing. Her head was beginning to hurt as her own outfit flickered and she realized she was wearing her cap and gown from graduation.

The expensive purple material was smooth under her fingertips. The light turned green and she shifted her little blue bug out of neutral, she pulled forwards and a screeching of tires caught her ears. A chill flew down her spine and her eyes went wide as she turned her head to see a much larger vehicle speeding towards them, the vehicle appeared to smash on the brakes; but to no avail as a scream ripped from her throat and the truck smashed into the little blue bug.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as her car was thrown across the intersection, only stopping after it rolled over twice. She was grateful that she'd had her seatbelt on at that moment, but that didn't stop the pain. Her forehead smacked the windshield and it cracked. When the car stopped rolling, her hazy eyes drifted over to Neji, who had blood trickling from between his lips and out of his nose. "N-Neji-nii…" she managed to croak, but she received no answer from him.

She felt the warm tears trail down over her cheeks, but she couldn't move; they were upside down and she was in pain. Neji appeared to be unconscious, she hoped with all her heart he was alright. Her eyelids drooped and everything began to go dark, but she managed to hear the wailing of sirens in the distance, help was on its way… her eyes drifted shut one last time and her head lolled over to the side. Her last thought being of 'What on earth is going on with my head… this is not what happened that night at all…'

What felt like hours later, her eyes fluttered open and she was surrounded by white walls on every side and the smell of sterile objects… She tried to sit up but found she was unable to do so, due to the sheer amount of wires and tubes attached to her. She tried to swallow, but her throat was dry and there was a tube blocking her airway. She whimpered as she frantically pulled the tube from her throat and the wires from her arms. She saw three needles in her arms.

With shaky fingers she reached for the first one, pulling it out delicately she moved to the second and the third and did the same with those. She looked closely at her trembling fingers, then up at the doorway; where a single nurse had run in and was currently gaping at her with wide eyes. She looked upon Hinata in utter disbelief… "Ex-excuse m-me…" Hinata attempted to croak but her throat was still excessively dry.

"You… you were never supposed to actually wake up…" the nurse stammered. "You had severe brain damage… the reports… the… You… are a miracle…" she said and Hinata furrowed her brows. "I don't understand…" Hinata rasped after the nurse had given Hinata her unopened bottle of water that she was going to drink with her lunch. "Three years ago… you were in an accident. It was not even an hour after your high school graduation, so I've heard…" the nurse said and Hinata's lip trembled.

"No… I… I can't believe this…" she stammered and the nurse frowned. "Your friends came in here every day… there wasn't a moment when you were alone…" she said and Hinata blinked in surprise and tears built up in her eyes. "They would share their stories with you, tell you about how they were doing… some even came to apologize to you. Your father never wanted to leave your side, and despite all the advice the doctors gave him on how to let you go painlessly, he held on… awaiting the day you would wake…" the nurse said and Hinata hunched over and began sobbing.

"S-so everything… was just a dream?" Hinata sobbed. The nurse looked over at her in surprise. "It is not uncommon for people in comas to dream everything that they are being told. You must have inserted yourself into it instead of it being them… I'm going to let you ponder on your thoughts, I have to inform your father of your awakening and get someone in here to help you get fed properly, alright dear?" the nurse said and Hinata nodded.

"Thank you…" Hinata said then when the woman was gone… she allowed her thoughts to wander, trying to piece together everything that she remembered from when she was supposedly in the coma and relate it to people she knew. When she was sure she had the majority of it figured out, she dwelled upon it and thought about how each person would have said it. She wiped her eyes and resisted the overwhelming urge to cry once more.

Two voices rang through her mind, and her eyes went wide. "Forgive us, Hinata…" one voice said sadly, she picked it out as Ino's voice. "We know how you must have felt all those years…" another female voice said, and Hinata picked it out as Sakura's. "We bullied you and put you down day after day… we can never fully apologize, because now we know how you feel." Ino said. "Ino and I just started our second semester in nursing school… there are two girls there who treat us like we treated you." Sakura said and Ino's voice sighed.

"Tayuya and Karin. Tayuya beat me down on the very first day, stole my med surg. books then took my phone and smashed it. Karin beat me down because I tried to stand up to her…" Ino said. "Karin smashed my face into the snack machines at the campus more times than not. This was all over Sasuke too, I've gotten over that foolish crush as well, but she didn't seem to realize this…" Sakura said and then Ino spoke once more. "We could continue to apologize to you day after day, but with you lying there… it does nothing. When you finally wake up… come see us." Ino said then Sakura spoke, Hinata could hear the saddened smile that she held as she spoke.

"Because the both of us know that you will. You WILL wake up. Others might give up hope on it… but we will never give up on you… you withstood our abuse year after year, yet you still held yourself high… you still walked around with a smile, brightening everyone else's day. We know just how strong you are and we know that you will get better. You will get off this hospital bed… and you will… and we mean you WILL. There is no doubt about it! you're so much stronger than we could ever be… so… we believe in you… so please… get up…" Sakura's voice sobbed.

"We need you to get off of this bed Hinata… we need you to… we want to show you that we've changed… and we have changed because of you… so please… show us just how strong you are…" Ino said, her voice cracking with sadness as she spoke.

When their voices quieted down in her mind, Hinata felt the tears streak down over her cheeks. "I did it… I woke up… thank you… thank you for believing in me…" Hinata sobbed lightly, she understood that the two girls meant well, and once she was out of this horrid bed, she would grant them a visit. She promised them this… she would show them that she was as strong as they had said she was, because she refused to let them down.

Hinata wiped her eyes and pondered upon her thoughts once more. She could certainly put certain things and actions with each person she knew, but there was a lot she didn't understand… childish laughter echoed in her mind and she relished the feeling of hearing her sister's laugh.

"Hinata-nee! I've come to visit again! You're still lovely as ever my lilac lady!" her sister laughed, but the pain in her voice was not unnoticed. "Father couldn't make it today… he had to… set up some things…" Hanabi sighed and the sound of a snort made Hanabi seem to smile. "Your bubble buggy is down for the count though… they have been working on that little car since this… incident happened… it's been six months now… are you going to come back to us?" Hanabi's voice dulled out and she sighed.

"Who am I kidding… of course you will. You always snap back from things, you always do… even after the first wreck. You weren't in the hospital for even a week before you were back out on your feet." Hanabi said and then she sounded like she was shuffling around with something. "You're so strong nee-chan… you've always been so strong. You're this benevolent force whisking around sweeping guys off their feet and I wish I could be like you." Hanabi's voice droned out sadly, yet with a prideful tone to it. the sound of the door closing echoed around the room.

Soon enough, the sound of the door opening once more filled the room. "Hinata-nee… they are telling father you're not going to wake up…" Hanabi's voice was thick with sorrow and tears. "They saw that if father doesn't take you off life support he is going to go into debt and we will lose everything." Hanabi sobbed loudly. "They don't think you are worth the money… they don't know you! They never even met you!" Hanabi yelled tears threatening to choke out the sound of her voice.

"You are worth more than every penny, every cent of every dollar, any amount of cash you could ever hope to ever find the amount of. You're worth more than every single dollar on the face of this earth Hinata! No one could ever put a price on you… not a mansion, not a million dollars, not even the most advanced of technology could match your worth. Not even every fancy car on the face of the earth, with every single dollar, or every fancy mansion could ever match your worth…" Hanabi sobbed before she sniffled and held back a pained cry.

"I want my sister back! That's all I could ever want! I don't care if we lose everything that was ever in our name… I just want to see your smile when I get home from school every day… I want to see that scolding look that only I can rise from you when I do something wrong… I want to taste your delicious lunches, the tea you make so perfectly… I want you home… I would sell the world… if it would bring you back to us… daddy misses you so much… he is so depressed… I think even the sun, moon, and stars have lost some of their glow… all because you aren't here to brighten the world with your loving smiles…" Hanabi sobbed, her sobs were muffled by her hands at this point.

"Please… I'm begging you with everything that is anything… please wake up… I can't survive without you…"

Hinata's shoulders were shaking and she had her hands firmly planted over her mouth to attempt to kill her sobs. Had she been selfish in some way? Was that why she had made everyone she knew suffer as they had? Was it because she had done something wrong in the eyes of the Kami? Had she done something so awful that everyone she knew was suffering and dying inside? If she was the reason behind all of their pain… she hoped the Kami would allow her to seek forgiveness and try and fix all that she had broken.

"We came to see you yesterday as well hopeful for some sort of change… but you were still not awake…" another voice echoed around the nearly empty room… but she could tell that this voice was not going to be the only one… it was Kiba after all and Kiba always had Shino by his side. "We worry about you day in and day out." Kiba said, a small sniffle following his words. "We have begun our third year of college, Hinata…" Shino said simply. "I've gone into applied science and video game designs courses… I hope you would be proud… although that's stupid to even think…" Kiba sighed.

"We KNOW you will be proud… when you wake up we are going to show off all the cool things I've helped design and Shino will show you his new computer programming." Kiba said, his voice sad but exuberant still. "It's very complex in makeup… but in foresight… I will not explain into detail. Because as you are… you would not be concerned with such trivial things… we need you to come back." Shino said softly. "I couldn't word it better… Akamaru is going grey in the face! He's white! So I don't understand it in the slightest! I doubt you could explain it either Hinata-chan! It's just one of those things because not even Mr. genius himself can figure it out!" Kiba laughed, but the tears were audible in his voice.

"We miss you… Hana has opened a bar… mom works there too. I personally think it is to get an employee discount, haha." He laughed. "Things just aren't the same without you though, Hinata… the world has become a dull place since you've been here. These walls surrounding you in haunting white, it makes you think of death…" Shino murmured offhandedly and Kiba growled. "Hey idiot! This is Hinata we are talking about! Don't say things like that in here!" Kiba yelled.

Their voices drowned out and Hinata had shoved her face in the pillow, embracing it to grieve into. The voices came one after another, not even giving her a moment to catch her breath anymore.

"I wish you could have seen it Hinata…" Kurenai's voice echoed around in the nearly empty room. "I have a son now, his name is Daisuke…he's a warrior like his father…" her voice echoed around lovingly. "Asuma returned from his post this last year… he was surprised and saddened to hear that you were in the hospital. He wishes that you could meet our son, you are his godmother after all." The wink in her voice made it feel comforting. "I really hope you do much better and wake up soon… you've had two birthdays and your next is coming up soon… you will be twenty one… a beautiful young woman shouldn't be cooped up in here sleeping all the time you know…"

"You should be out and about, flirting with that guy you met when you were fifteen." Kurenai released a small laugh. "You always were so endeared with the boy. He seems to miss you, you know… the biggest buyer of his cinnamon rolls has suddenly vanished and his income has dropped significantly." Another laugh escaped the woman's lips, although saddened, it was a genuine laugh. "Please wake up… we all need you. You're our strength Hinata… and right now… we are all trying to be your strength."

Kurenai's voice droned away and a small saddened smile crossed over her lips as the next set of voices crowded themselves in the small room.

"Hinata-chan… you look so sad in here…" Temari's voice crowed sadly. "You're missing all the fun and games! Wake up lady! We need you to liven things up! Gaara still can't sing and we need you so you can sing for us and not kill cats or our ears!" Kankuro's voice came loudly, only for a resounding punch to be heard as well. "Hinata… we all miss you dearly… please wake up…" Naruto's voice rang out. "Hell, even Gaara misses you! You've made an impact on everyone you ever passed by!" Naruto said loudly.

"Some more than others… being as why the akatsuki even left you some gifts. They respect you, you know… for taking the hit that was for me…" Naruto said, his voice dulling out some. "Yeah… they were being black mailed into it and they wanted to show their appreciation for you getting them out of all the trouble that they had caused. Your kind heart has no limits and we all need your kindness to come back…"Gaara said softly and the crunching of chips echoed around the room.

"Yeah Hinata! We need you! You showed me that I can still eat all that I want and not get fat!" Choji's voice came out loudly and laughter soon followed. "How troublesome… but he is right though… you have all shown us that we need you to survive… so do us all a favor and come back soon so Lee, Ten-ten, Temari, and Choji don't kill us off with their antics, you seem to calm them down." Shikamaru's voice came out in an exasperated sigh.

A chorus of "Hey!" escaped said people's mouths and laughter ensued once more.

Hinata couldn't help but smile, all of her friends seemed to believe in her still. Despite all this time… they still rooted for her. All of them were counting on her to get up and out of this hospital, so who was she to disappoint? A small smile tugged at her lips, but the smile became confusion when another voice entered her mind. This was one voice that she couldn't quite place but she figured that once he finished speaking she would figure out who he was.

"I know you don't know me… but… I would beg forgiveness from you… I have come by every day for three years now… just to check up on you… I would tell you about my day then wonder what you would be thinking… you always had this sincere smile on your lips whenever I would come by. I hope whatever you're dreaming about is exquisite… just because… you don't deserve to be lying here in this hospital bed… these white walls as your prison…" he said and sighed.

"I'm going to tell you all about everything that has happened since you came here…" he said softly. "My brother… he was the cause of this… it was an accident… but his fault none the less. He should have been more careful…" he sighed, but he sounded like he was forcing back tears. "I went to school, I've just received my teaching degree. I can begin teaching up at the college campus now, if you still knew me… I would hope you would be so proud. I've been paying for a lot of your hospital treatments, because I feel as if I am indebted to you because of my younger brother." He said sadly.

"There were losses on both sides that night… my younger brother…" he said and it sounded as if the tears had been set free. "He caused this all… I'm so sorry… I'm so very sorry… nothing can every take that away… I'm so sorry miss Hyuuga… your family has lost so much already… it was such a shock to learn that my brother was lost… I fought so hard to keep him out of trouble… but he was a troublesome one… he followed the wrong crowd. And then he cost you so much more…" He sobbed, his pain showed in every word he spoke.

"We played together as children, you know… you may not remember… but… you lived down the street and my father decided that he liked your dad so he let us play as children… we occasionally and two other boys that would come over as well… but… they seem to have forgotten you as well…"he said then his voice paused. He sniffled then began talking once more. "one of those boys… the older brother… his father passed on their shop to him… he had been running it so well up until recently… something seems to have very much upset him… the other, the younger brother… he went off to start his own business… he supports his older brother in everything he does. His older brother sees him as more important than his own life… I swear he would give up his life to save his younger brother…" he said softly, but his voice held a pride.

"My other younger brother… he got his teaching degree as well, he teaches mechanics and car design stuff. He has both an impala and a jeep. Winchester and rumble buggy are their names..." you could hear the smile in his voice. "He takes so much pride in Winchester… he said he had once met a young woman with a severe fascination with supernatural, one that rivalled his… only later did I figure out Tobirama had already met you…" he chuckled softly.

"I've come by here so much… that I've become a mental patient they say… it makes me laugh you know… they think I'm crazy. I don't know who you are now… but when I was younger… I knew you were a delicate flower who's main objective was to keep the smiles on the faces of every other person in the room, even if you were sobbing in a corner by yourself. You're a wonderful person, even if the image I have of you is over ten years old… I believe that people never change… so please... I'm begging you…" he said and a saddened smile found its way into his voice.

"Wake up, and grace the world with the ethereal radiance that is you." He said.

Hinata smiled softly and nodded to herself, she was going to do as everyone had begged and pleaded of her. She tossed one leg off over the side of the hospital bed and she shoved herself forwards with weak arms. The cold tile floor froze her toes and a smile crossed her lips at the feeling, there was also the tingling sensation of dead feet which made her giggle. It was that feeling you got when a limb had gone to sleep and felt just slightly off of pin prickles running across the skin.

The moment she shoved herself away from the bed and her hospital gown fluttered behind her, a chorus of "Please wake up." Echoed around her. "I'm going to show you all my strength…" she said and she walked over to her in room closet, clean clothes sat in neatly folded piles on the top shelf. Using the handrails to keep her stable, she pulled on her undergarments and an actual pair of pants for the first time in nearly three years.

The feeling of accomplishment doing this gave her, filled her senses and was like an eternal euphoria. That was… until his words echoed in his mind once more… then it all came crashing down when she saw the object in her line of sight. "There were fatalities on both sides that afternoon… one from my side, and one from yours…" "One from my side…" she said and tears filled her eyes as she pulled her old khaki fur jacket on her arms.

"Neji-nii…" she sobbed into the fluffy sleeves of her coat as she slipped down onto her knees in the middle of the floor. Images from that night flashed through her mind. Neji Had only looked unconscious… but he had taken the direct hit. Hinata held herself tightly as she managed to scoot closer to the wall as she propped herself up against it as she sobbed. "Forgive me Neji-nii…" she sobbed as she held herself even tighter.

Her eyes hurt and so did her heart. She reached up and grabbed the small box atop the cabinet that had once held her clothes. She opened it and it held a note.

"I'm so proud of you Hinata. You graduated second to none from high school… valedictorian… that's quite the feat… so, in honor of your accomplishment, I have gotten you this very nice necklace. I had seen it and thought you would absolutely love it… it's a nice calming amethyst color… and it's like that jewel from the game you always like to play… devil may cry, was it? anyways… I thought it would be a nice gift for you… don't you dare ask about the price either, because whether or not it was expensive is my secret and mine alone… you deserve this… never forget that.."

Hinata gripped the amulet tightly to her chest, knowing that since it was from Neji, it was supposed to be more expensive than he would have liked to have ever mentioned. Her tears fell faster and she stood, forcing herself to guide along the hand rails. She tucked the note back inside the box and tucked the box into her pocket, resting the necklace in it's place around her neck. She was about to force her way out of the room when a shimmer caught her eye.

She turned around and saw her graduation picture, the one she had taken with Neji. She breezed across the room and snatched it up, holding it tightly to her chest before she fluttered out of the room, breezing right past the nurse's assistant that held her lunch in her hands. The woman didn't even notice that Hinata had escaped until she had turned around and noticed that the room was a mess and that she was gone. She ran right back out of the room and yelled for the other nurses to help her look.

Hinata couldn't find her smile as she strolled swiftly down the hallways trying to escape. She bumped into someone and her heart skipped a beat in fear as the picture of Neji flew from her grasp. She lunged to catch it but right before it could hit the floor, someone else caught it. Her lip trembled and she reached for said picture. She caught eyes with the person who had caught it and her throat squeezed shut tightly as a fresh onset of tears threatened to escape.

"You're awake…" his voice came out in shock. "P-please… Hashirama… can I have the picture back? It's all I have left of him… it's the last picture I will ever take with him… he's gone…" she said, her voice trembling as the tears broke free. "It's all I have left of Neji-nii…" Hinata sobbed loudly and Hashirama's face fell. He handed her the photo back and embraced her tightly. "Please… please calm down… so I can explain…" he said softly and her sobs softened.

"When I said that both sides suffered losses… I meant that my family lost Itama… and Kawarama as well because of Itama's recklessness… but the loss on your side… your uncle… he had an aneurysm because of the shock of the accident… he worried himself to death over you and your cousin…" Hashirama said and Hinata froze, her tears slowed somewhat… but she was still hurt by the loss of her uncle… they hadn't been extremely close… but… he had been family.

"S-so… Neji-nii?" she asked and he offered a small smile. "Hinata!" his voice echoed down the hall of the hospital. Rapid footsteps and Hanabi's sobs caught her ears. Hashirama stepped away from her only for her father to grab her up into a hug and hit the floor on his knees with her in his embrace. "F-father… Neji-nii… Hanabi-nee…" Hinata managed and clutched her father tightly as she broke down into tears once more, her tears turning into pained wails that caused Neji and Hanabi to hit their knees as well and embrace her as well.

"We never gave up on you… not once. Not even for a second!" her father sobbed and she tried to stop her wails, but she couldn't… it was overwhelming. "I thought… I thought I had lost Neji nii… when I woke and all I could find were things he had left for me… I was so scared… I'm so sorry!" Hinata sobbed and Neji embraced her tightly through her father's grip. "I can't die Hinata… I'm invincible..." he laughed through his tears.

"Don't you ever worry us like that ever again!" Hanabi yelled and Hinata choked out a laugh. "No… never again… I promise…"

:-:-:-:-:-:

They took Hinata straight home, not even stopping for anything trivial. Hinata's stomach growled and Neji laughed. "Seems you ducked out away from the orderlies right before they were going to feed you huh?" he asked and she blushed and fiddled with her fingers. "I didn't know they were ever going to show up… they had taken so long already…" she said softly and her father chuckled. "The shock of you coming out of the coma after nearly three years was weighing down on them." Her father said with a smile.

"They didn't think you were going to come out of it. they said that keeping you alive would-" her father began but Hinata laughed and finished for him. "Break the bank, huh?" she asked and he nodded. "But you're a fighter, you always pull through." He said and she smiled. "I always believed in you…" he said and she smiled, although her heart was aching… she wanted nothing more than to break down and cry again, but they were trying to make her feel at home again, so she wasn't going to.

"You're so strong Hinata, it's a miracle they didn't sue us." Neji chuckled. "Reckless flaunting of money would be what they would have called it because they probably would have given up and quit spending money." her father snorted. "They don't know us Hyuuga, so they don't know the strength we hold." Neji laughed and Hinata smiled brightly. "Always, nothing holds us down." She said and Hanabi grinned. "Well, Hinata-chan… you've been in a coma for three years just about… so what is your main desire as of this very moment, food wise?" Hanabi asked and Hinata blushed at the stares she was getting from her father and cousin.

"I want… cinnamon rolls." She said and grins broke out over each of their faces. "And so it begins again." They laughed and she blushed. Hanabi grinned and grabbed the car keys, grabbing Hinata by her sleeve and practically dragging her out of the front door. Their father and cousin following soon after. Hinata smiled as she slid into the passenger side front seat, Neji and Hanabi slid in the back and her father sighed contentedly.

"You don't mind making a few stops on the way back do you?" her father asked and she shook her head. "Not at all, I'm glad to not have to be staring at those four white walls anymore." She said and her father chuckled. "A prison of white, as Hashirama had said." He repeated and she nodded with a smile. They pulled up to the Uchiha bakery and she steeled her nerves. Her father and sister laughed at her as she prepared herself.

"Something odd happen in that dream of yours?" her father asked with a small smile. "Well, I'm hoping that what relationship vibes I was getting from my mind, were just Naruto and Sakura and their oddball relationship. The punching and rude comments seems more like Sakura towards Naruto than it would ever fit for me." Hinata laughed lightly and her father chuckled. "No doubt about that one..." he chuckled and she smiled.

:-:-:-:-:

He released a deep sigh as he fiddled with the bags for the doughy treats up near the front counter, from the table he was seated at. The blonde girl, he finally learned her name; although it had taken six years to do so, Samui, watched him with infatuated eyes. She had been in this little establishment since his father owned it. He never really liked her, but she seemed to really be infatuated with him, he repressed a disgusted shiver at this. The woman was three years older than him, in his eyes… older women weren't very appealing.

Especially older women who use their paychecks every week to get plastic surgery, her favorite was boob jobs. Now, like any man, he loved boobs… but not the 'smother you to death because they are so huge that they could break the lady's back' huge… that was ridiculous… he rolled his eyes and propped his head on his fist after he propped his elbow on the table closest to the doorway. He sighed and was tempted to kick his feet up onto the table in front of him until he heard a car engine stop.

He raised a brow and leaned his head back to see a highly expensive car pull to a stop in front of his store. He raised a brow as he watched a familiar face step out of the back of the car, then open the front passenger side door and pull someone out. He blinked a few times in confusion before the door chimed open and Samui began to talk. "I'm sorry but you will have to come back later, we are on break right now." She said and his brow twitched in annoyance.

"Samui shut the fuck up." He grumbled and stood, stretching as he did so. He smirked at the appalled look the blonde woman was giving him. "That's the nicest way I could think of saying it, considering it is you… cougar…" he grumbled and she threw a bag of donuts at him which he leaned back out of the way of swiftly. Neji chuckled at the interaction between the two. Hinata seemed confused, this was definitely not the Madara that had been described to her…

'Well… maybe it was…' she thought when he sent a smirk her way as he leaned atop the counter. "So…" he began and Neji watched him and Hinata closely. "I heard from a dear friend of mine you were in the hospital, twerp." He said and she puffed out her cheeks, yup this was Madara… "Yes… I've been in a coma for three years almost… from what I've been told… its almost graduation time again…" she sighed wistfully.

He nodded. "Yeah…" he said and offered her a smirk. "So, the usual?" he asked and she nodded. "Good deal…" he said and walked around into the back of the store. Samui glared at the young woman before her, but then her glare vanished when she sighed and sat back in her rotating chair, understanding that she couldn't blame the young woman for her lack of mutual attraction with Madara. "Thank you for the flowers, Samui-chan." Hinata said and the blonde blushed in surprise.

"You know about that? I thought they threw out the flowers after a while…" she sighed and Hinata smiled. "They do, they just gathered all the get well soon cards for me and put them in a keep sakes box." Hinata said and the blonde smiled. "Hey Madara, you hear that?! Even Hinata remembered my name! took you six years ya bastard!" she yelled back into the kitchen and Madara's laughter echoed from within.

Hinata smiled and Samui laughed lightly. "See, not even in a place three minutes and already you've brightened it up." A familiar voice chuckled from behind her. "Hashirama!" she said and he smiled at her lightly. "I'm glad to see you're doing well still since your escape an hour ago." He chuckled and Samui blinked at Hinata. "Escape?" she asked and Neji chuckled. "She tried to make a break for it after she woke up, of course I would too… but no one was expecting her to run for it." Neji chuckled and Samui laughed.

"Ah, the Hyuuga escape artists huh?" she asked and Hinata smiled with an ever present blush on her cheeks. Madara walked out from the kitchen with a smirk on his lips. "You have about a two minute wait, is that fine?" he asked and she nodded. He raised a brow at Neji, who would have vanished from sight years ago. "What, no I'm going to such and such place, my girlfriend will bring your car type Houdini escape plan?" he asked and Neji chuckled.

"No, not this time. There's no bubble buggy to drop off or a girlfriend to bring it." Neji laughed and Madara chuckled. With a shake of the head, a buzzer went off in the back room and Madara wandered back into the back room. He appeared moments later with two different containers. One was a box, which held her cinnamon rolls, and a small bag which released a mouthwatering smell. "I ask one simple thing… take this to my brother." He said and she smiled and nodded. She reached for her purse, but Madara snorted.

"Don't you dare. Now scat, you will not drop a single penny here today. Despite all odds, you pulled through. That's enough payment ya little twerp." He snapped and she blushed, what a rude way of being nice. Hashirama sighed and shook his head. "You're a nitwit you know that…" Hashirama sighed and a wicked smirk crossed Madara's lips. "Would you like to pay for Bunny's stuff?" he asked and Hashirama furrowed his brows at his darker haired friend. "You wouldn't." he challenged.

"Oh I would." Madara said and Hinata giggled. "Thank you, Madara-kun… Hashirama-kun…" she said and turned away from them. "Yeah whatever bunny… I have my motives for being nice…" he snapped and she laughed again as she walked out of the shop, where from the reflection of the windshield of her father's car… she could see Madara and Hashirama yell something at one another before Madara jumped over the counter at Hashirama, who pulled him into a chokehold with a humored grin.

She slipped into the front seat and smiled at her father. "So, we headed for Izuna's now?" he asked and she blinked but nodded, wondering how her father could have known they were supposed to be headed over there. she shrugged it off and buckled herself in. They backed out of the parking lot and made their way over to Izuna's little shop. When they pulled into the parking lot there, there were no lights on and the majority of the blinds were down. There wasn't a single car in the parking lot and Hinata furrowed her brows.

It was still early in the day so she didn't understand it in the slightest. The place looked nothing like what she had seen in her minds' eye, but she supposed that was normal. She smiled and slid out of the car, as did her father and sister this time. Neji pulled the door to the shop open for her and she walked through, thanking him as she did so. She had barely gotten around the corner when the lights clicked on and a group at the end of the row of tables yelled out 'surprise' and 'welcome back!'.

Hinata's eyes watered and her hands found their way to her mouth to stifle her gasp of surprise. Naruto, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Izuna, Sasuke, Itachi, Konan, Pein, Kiba, Shino, Tsume, Shibi, Tajima, Aurora, Butsuma, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Kurenai, Asuma, and their son Daisuke, were all standing there. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Hinata-chan… we all missed you." Naruto laughed loudly.

Hinata broke out in tears just then and Naruto began to panic. "U-uh… Hinata-chan? Did I say something to upset you?" he asked and she shook her head as she bit her lip and hobbled over to hug him, then Shino, then Kiba, then the rest of them filed through and forced hugs on her. "Thank you… thank you so much…" she sobbed and they all smiled at her. "You're family! How could we not come see you! It was a surprise, and if we had known earlier, all of us would have brought welcome back gifts… but as you know… we had an hour's notice!" Tsume laughed and Shibi aburame chuckled in agreement.

Izuna, Tajima, and Aurora smiled at her as well. "And you know we could never forget our favorite little sweet loving Hyuuga girl." Aurora said with a bright smile. "I am here to ask forgiveness…" Butsuma said and Hinata frowned at him. She shook her head before she spoke. "All is well… do not seek forgiveness from me… I am sorry for your loss… Itama… was a troubled young man… I don't blame him, or you." Hinata said and Butsuma was caught off guard.

"You almost-" he began but she smiled and shook her head. "But I didn't lose my life did I? I pulled through and all I want is for everyone to smile again…" she said and Butsuma nodded. "I understand… thank you, Hinata…" he said with a smile and she smiled right back at him, she was a forgiving soul after all… she only wanted to see all those around her smile, even if she were crying alone, just as Hashirama had said to him that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata was inwardly furious, the doctors at the hospital wanted to keep her in for a few more weeks; might she add… after… AFTER she had left for a complete day. She was extremely unhappy… she glared at the ceiling as she lay there. She didn't want to be all cooped up in the hospital again, but they wanted to do some tests and make sure she was ok. They had already done everything they needed to do, they just wanted her to stay there while they waited on the results.

Her friends had all come and gone, the only ones she was waiting on now; were Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Sasori, and Deidara. She didn't understand fully why the last two wanted to come see her, but whatever, the more the merrier. They would give her something to do while she was forcibly cooped up here. She glared out the window and movement caught her eye. She blinked and looked out the door to find the guy from the coffee shop, the one that Neji would always take her to before school.

"Oh, hi. I didn't know you were actually awake." He said and she smiled. "Yeah, I've been here all day. They won't let me leave yet it's not fun at all." She sighed and he chuckled. "Oh I have no doubt. I was told to bring you something. A gift of sorts." He said and pulled a small rectangular box about a little over six inches long and four wide. He handed it to her as well as a bag of cinnamon roll and a cup of her favorite coffee. "The nurses are going to kill me for this." He laughed and she shrugged. "They'll have to deal, I'm not going to sit here and suffer in boredom. She opened the box and was surprised to find a galaxy s4 with headphones.

"Whoa… who is this from?" she asked and he grinned. "Your dad sent me with it. I think he's trying to do something." He laughed and Hinata rolled her eyes. "Of course." She said and turned the phone on. while she waited for it to boot up she began eating the treats that Izuna had brought her. "Thank you." She said and he smiled. "Its no problem. It's the least I can do." He said and she smiled at him. She continued to grab the phone and go straight to the media player.

Her eyes went wide as she read down the list of artist names. "Falling in reverse, Escape the Fate, mayday parade, Icon for hire, Of Mice and Men, Everyone dies in Utah, Disturbed, blink 182, Lights, Ellie Goulding, Good charlotte, Linkin park, Zebrahead, This Wild Life, Three days grace, Celldweller, Skillet, even A day to remember…! The list just goes on… you… you are amazing people. Who put the music on here?" she asked and he chuckled. "I think your father may have asked for a bit of help with that one." He said and she grinned.

"The taste in music, much strength there is, young padawon." She laughed and he rolled his eyes. "Alright yoda, I get it." he chuckled and she laughed even louder once she caught sight of one song. "I'm guessing Kankuro put in his one song as well?" she asked and he laughed. "Ah, I suppose you found it huh? The minecraft song?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah. While I was comatose I heard it. I think Kankuro was singing it or something because in the dream I had the only one it connected with was Kankuro." She said and Izuna nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to head on out, I have a shop to run, sadly enough. You should actually stop by and ask Madara for a job. I think he might actually give you one." Izuna chuckled and her cheeks became enflamed. "No!" she managed. "Absolutely not. I can't work with him!" she said and Izuna laughed. "Oh well. I thought you would like to learn how to make those sweet rolls, since obviously he makes them better than I do." He said as he walked out.

She sighed and flopped back onto the bed. She didn't really want to go to Madara's because he was the exact same, there was nothing different about him from her minds' eye made him out to be and how he actually was. He was the devil in human form. She sighed and rolled over to face the wall. She did envy him though… he lived his life the way he wanted to live it, not by how others made him. He ignored them all and did as he pleased, despite what everyone else thought of him.

He lived freely, unhindered by the judgmental stares of those around him. She supposed she could be more at peace and have more fun if she lived the way he did, but she was too afraid to. She was too afraid to see how everyone would react to a change, and she was too scared to change because of what everyone would say. Her heart was heavy because she knew she was ruled by the opinions and judgments of others. She really wished she had the confidence that Madara had, although a little less of his god complex height of confidence.

She put her earphones in and flipped through the songs on her phone with a smile. She landed on Bohemian rhapsody and she stopped flipping through the music, you don't just skip over Bohemian Rhapsody, there was something wrong with you if you did. She smiled and listened to her music, but her eyes were caught by movement in the doorway. She turned to see the nurses jabbering away at her but she held up a finger. "One moment please… I can't just stop the Bohemian Rhapsody." She said and her nurses blinked in confusion, while the head doctor just laughed and nodded.

Once the song was over, she removed her earphones and looked up at them. "Alright? Any good news?" she asked and they nodded. "Yes, actually." The nurse began and Hinata waited patiently for her to speak once more. "Turns out you're perfectly healthy, despite having only returned to us yesterday." She said and Hinata smiled. "Does this mean I can go home now?" she asked excitedly and the doctor frowned. "Afraid not, we need a few more days to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't suddenly fall back into a coma." He said and she frowned.

"Alright then…" she said and they mumbled their apologies to her. She waited for them to leave, and then she shot to her feet. She was not staying here any longer. She had a life to live! She'd been sleeping for the past three years! She was not going to spend even one more day in the hospital. She changed into her normal clothes and pulled on her black beanie. She popped in her headphones and flipped into the Falling in Reverse songs and hit play.

She grabbed her cinnamon rolls and her coffee just as the song, 'Bad girls club' began to play. She strolled right out of the hospital room, she looked just like the rest of the visiting people so none of the nurses even realized she was gone. They probably wouldn't realize she was gone until after she was completely off the premises. She danced her way down the steps with a grin on her lips as she mouthed out the words of the song as she danced.

She did a sort of jumpstyle dance right out the front doors of the hospital. "Oh I-e-I-e-I'm set free!" she sang with a grin as she ran down the sidewalk and away from the hospital yard. She only glanced back to see a familiar red Camaro pull up into the parking lot of the hospital. She shrugged and kept walking. Gaara and the others would be alright. She was not going to be there when they got to her room. "Your love's a drug, you've got me on the run." She sang as she continued down the sidewalk.

The song ended and she laughed to herself. The next song began to play and she smiled, it was a music mashup. It was the love song mash up by Megan Nicole called Love me like you do. Her walk was still upbeat but not quite as jumpy as it had been while listening to Ronnie Radke sing. She smiled and took off running down the street, right past stores and everything. She had no idea where she was going. She just felt like running.

The urge to run had come when the song had changed once more. She had never heard this song before, it was rolling stone by falling in reverse, but it made her want to run as well. She grinned as a familiar coffee shop came into view, but she didn't feel like stopping there, she knew he would alert her father of her second escape from the hospital if she stopped there. She continued to walk, seeing as she had tired herself out from running so far from the hospital. She approached the campus of the technical college Sakura and Ino were at today, being as why they hadn't visited her themselves.

She strolled into the campus and scanned the area. They had signs telling you where everything was, so she walked over to the main campus map and looked for the nursing department. She smiled when she found it. She blinked and snapped her fingers, she would be right back. She jogged right out of the campus and down the street to the small sweet shop Ino and Sakura liked to go to. She asked the lady at the counter if she knew what Sakura and Ino always got and she nodded. "I will be right back with it, I suppose you're their friend Hinata, am I right? The legendary comatose girl?" she asked and Hinata nodded.

"I wouldn't say legendary, but yes, I'm that friend. I just woke up yesterday morning." She said and the old woman stared at her with wide eyes. "An you're already up and about?" she asked and Hinata nodded. "You're one strong young woman… to pull through so strongly after three years. You're a miracle." The woman said and Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "Um… thank you?" Hinata said, unsure. "Here, this is what Ino likes, and this is the one Sakura likes. They usually grab an energy drink or two from the cooler over there before they leave." The woman said and Hinata pulled a twenty from her pocket. "Keep the change." Hinata said with a smile and the woman smiled back.

"Thank you." She said and Hinata waved as she grabbed two of the green monsters and one of the blue monsters from the mini fridge. She walked out of the small shop with the brown paper bag in one hand while she held the blue monster in the other, she'd put the green ones in the bag with the treats. She hurried along the sidewalk to the campus and students watched her as she strolled back up to the board, memorized where she was supposed to go, and began to make her way there.

A small smile adorned her lips as she made her way down the hallway to the nursing department. She rounded a corner and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Hinata said and gathered her items back into her arms. A feminine snort caught her ear and she looked up. "You better watch where you're going, you sniveling little brat." The pinkish haired woman spat at her. "What do you have here anyways?" she asked and made a grab for the bag in Hinata's grasp.

"Nothing for you." Hinata said with furrowed brows. "Oh so the brat does have some spunk. I guess I'll just have to beat it out of her then." The girl said and reared her fist back to hit Hinata, but before her hand could land on Hinata; someone grabbed it. "Oh… so pinky and brainless are going to get involved as well?" she laughed and the girl behind her rolled her eyes. "Get lost, Tayuya." Sakura ground out as the pinkish haired girl laughed.

"Aw… I see you want to get hit again. Hm… what should I steal this time? Huh? You do have a very nice phone…" Tayuya said thoughtfully but then she shrugged and shoved Sakura into Ino and they both hit the floor roughly. Tayuya's attention was turned on the girls in the floor who were trying to get up, only for Sakura to receive a foot in the face. "You should just stay down. Being on your knees suits you, whore." She spat and Sakura stayed down, she didn't want to get hurt any further.

"Now, back to you pipsqueak." She said and turned her attention onto Hinata. "Hand over the bag." Tayuya demanded and Hinata glared at her. "No." she said and Tayuya snatched at the back, but Hinata spit in her face. "You're not going to get it." Hinata bit out and Sakura and Ino watched her in awe, they had never seen Hinata so determined. Tayuya wiped the spit from her face with a sneer and backhanded Hinata.

"You little bitch." She sneered and grabbed Hinata by her hair. "Hand over the bag, last chance." She said and Hinata shook her head. "I'm not going to!" Hinata said and Tayuya shrugged and released Hinata's hair. Hinata looked up at her and ended up receiving a fist to the face. Her hands tightened even further down on the bag, even as Tayuya grabbed at it and yanked. "Hey bitch." Someone called out from behind Tayuya, causing her to turn around.

When she did turn around there was an unforgiving fist that Tayuya received right to the face, sending her sprawling to the floor. The boot of the person who had punched Tayuya found its way to her face, holding her head there. "You little bitch… what gives you the right to even lay one single finger on my Doll? Nothing? That's what I thought. Now go on your merry little way, bitch. Preferably, before I change my mind of the decision to let you go." The person spat and Hinata looked up to the woman who had defended her, Sakura, and Ino.

"Konan-chan." Hinata called and the blue haired woman smiled at her. "Hello Doll, how are you?" she asked and Hinata smiled, despite the pain in her cheek. Konan offered a hand to the blonde and the pinkette, each taking her hands and allowing her to pull them from the floor. "So Doll, why are you here?" Konan asked and Hinata smiled. "I brought Ino and Sakura some snacks and I brought you something as well, Konan." Hinata said and walked over to one of the tables lining the hall.

She placed Sakura's cherry cheesecake slice and her monster onto the table, then followed Ino's slice of banana cream pie and her monster as well. Then Hinata handed the blue monster to Konan. "I'm glad you found me, Konan. Saves me the hassle of seeking you out." Hinata said with a smile and Konan smiled at her. Sakura and Ino looked at what Hinata had set out for them with saddened eyes. "We're sorry Hinata, for everything…" they said and she smiled at them.

"I forgave you… long before I even woke up. My mind had just tried to convince me that I was awake by using all of your stories of what you all were doing. I'm glad I'm awake, because now I can see what everything is actually like for myself, rather than having everyone else tell me about it." Hinata said and they hugged her. "You're too good to us." The girls said and Hinata smiled. "I can't help it, it's just who I am." She said with a smile.

Konan ruffled her hair and raised a brow. "So, no baggy jackets? None? I thought that was your deal in high school." Konan said and Hinata blushed. "Oh… about that… while I was in the coma… I was under constant threat of you breaking zippers, Hidan stealing my jackets, and Temari cramming me into skinny jeans. I guess it just kinda… made my mind say, hey Hinata… if you wear this, expect trouble." She laughed lightly and Konan snorted.

"Yep… that sounds about right." She laughed.

:-:-:-:-:

Red eyes glared out the front windows of the shop, nothing was happening today, absolutely nothing. He sighed and propped his head on his fist, his eyes flicking up to stare at his assistant. "Have we ever not been busy?" he asked with an agitated sigh. She laughed and shook her head. "Nope, I think it may just be a slow day." She said and he threw his feet in the air then used the momentum to send him up out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Well, I'm out. You can close up, alright?" he asked and she nodded. He shoved his hands in his pockets to feel for the keys to his mustang, but they weren't there. He sighed once more and trudged behind the counter, throwing all of Samui's things out of the way as he did so; trying to find his keys to his car. He raised a brow when his eyes landed on a set of nice sunglasses, they looked masculine enough so he grabbed them.

"You're actually going to take those?" Samui asked and he looked at her, slipped them on, and walked away. "Alrighty then… I'll tell Tobirama you stole them." She laughed with a shake of the head and he shrugged. She strolled right out the store, tossing his keys into the air as he whistled a tune. He raised a brow as he saw a familiar young woman dancing down the sidewalk. She was very enthusiastic about whatever song she was listening to, he noticed. He shook his head with a chuckle and slipped into his car.

He sighed with a frown as his thumbs tapped on the steering wheel in his grasp, he had no idea where to go; seeing as it had been a long time since he had a free day. His eyes flickered towards his phone screen which had lit up not too long ago. The name Hashirama appeared on the screen and he raised a brow. He slid his thumb across the screen and put it on speaker phone. "What's up?" he asked then his brow furrowed and he glared at the phone. "And if you even try to say 'the sky' I will hurt you." He said and a chuckle sounded from the other side.

"Alright you got me there, but anyways what are you doing now?" Hashirama asked and Madara rolled his eyes. "What else would I be doing…" he asked irately and Hashirama snorted. "Obviously you're not working… trust me, I know these things." Hashirama said with a chuckle and Madara furrowed his brows. "Alright, where are you?" he grunted and Hashirama chuckled. "I do believe there is this lovely blonde lady named Samui standing next to me." he said and Madara snorted.

"I'm still in the parking lot, so if you need a swift escape from the claws of the cougar then hop on in my car." Madara said offhandedly. "Madara you asshole!" he heard Samui screech from the other end and was eternally grateful he hadn't had the phone to his ear. "Nah, I'm good." He said and Madara rolled his eyes as he started his car. "So, where ya going?" Hashirama asked and Madara quirked a brow. "When did you become my mother?" Madara asked with a snort.

"I didn't, I just wanted to know…" Hashirama said and Madara rolled his eyes. "Well mommy dearest, I was planning on going for a drive. Possibly getting something to eat… Maybe watching a movie after I eat, who knows... My schedule is free other than me roaming around doing whatever." He said in a childish tone and he could feel the annoyed glare Hashirama was sending him from the door of his donut shop. Madara repressed a smirk, Hashirama had a hand on his hip his fingers tapping his side as he scowled at said dark haired male.

"Very cute." He said snidely and Madara grinned. "Oh, I try… I try so hard." He said and Hashirama rolled his eyes. "Yeah… the whole world knows this." Hashirama sighed and rubbed his brows. "Well, I guess I will let you go ruin some young lady's life now, I'm supposing that's what you're going to go do. Bother some young woman who thinks you're the hottest thing she's ever seen then crush her dreams?" he asked and Madara rolled his eyes. "Actually no, that was not the plan this time." Madara said distractedly as he adjusted his side view mirrors.

"Who the hell are you and where did Madara go?" he asked and Madara rolled his eyes. "I dunno, I'm just bored. Might go play some destiny though, so make your merry way to your house and join me." Madara said and Hashirama rolled his eyes. "That game is like a drug." Hashirama said and Madara nodded. "Yeah, yeah it is. But who the hell cares." He said and Hashirama sighed once more. "Well. I do believe I'm going to go find something to do. See ya." Madara said and hung up his phone. He then proceeded to pull around and crack the window just enough to see Hashirama.

"Oh… and I've found my theme song." Madara said and Hashirama raised a brow, but his silent question was answered not long after. The song "Just like you" by Falling in reverse blasted from his speakers and he ever so nonchalantly drove slowly out of the parking lot as the song played the verse, "I am aware, that I am an asshole. But I don't really care about all of that though." Hashirama shook his head and made his way back to his own car.

He supposed the song did fit him pretty well… But one thing that didn't make sense was the fact he had openly denied that he was going to go destroy some random girl's heart… Hashirama's eyes furrowed as he thought it over. Perhaps that had been the wrong question to ask… perhaps he should have been more specific as to what girl he thought Madara was going to bother…

:-:-:_:-:-:

Gaara was irate with the ones who had begged him for a ride to go see Hinata. His eyes locked on Deidara, Sasori, and his brother Kankuro. They thought it was funny what had happened the other day, oh they thought it was absolutely hilarious. But today… he was going to get his vengeance. Temari eyed him from the passenger seat, she was going to be an unnecessary casualty of this, but she would forgive him soon enough, he hoped.

Temari had been the only one who hadn't laughed at him when Kankuro locked him in the bathroom with the stink of what Kankuro had left behind. It was not amusing in the slightest. He had been genuinely ready to get the air freshener from the bathroom for Kankuro to use in his car, saying it had smelled of nachos and old burritos, which made sense, seeing as Gaara let Kankuro use his car more often than not, and Kankuro eat a lot of smelly food in it.

So he had entered the bathroom and had been hit with a wall of stink that burned his eyes and his nose; the smell itself had actually made him gag. But… Kankuro being Kankuro, he had shoved Gaara into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, pulling the door closed until he had given up the struggle to get out, having found no such air freshener within reach. So, when Kankuro had let him out of the horrid smelling bathroom, he had not only found Kankuro laughing, but Sasori and Deidara as well. He came to a conclusion that it had been those two that had been the ones to put Kankuro up to it.

So, today Gaara was going to get his revenge. He watched the three in the back seat and slowly reached over and clicked the lock window button. They looked up at him in curiosity and he shrugged. "It's nothing, I promise. I just don't like going through this neighborhood with the windows and doors unlocked." He said and they shrugged. A smirk attempted a tug at his lips, but he forced it away. And he had only forced it away, seeing as Temari was giving him the eye from the passenger seat. "Something wrong?" he asked casually, but she shook her head and looked back out her window.

He reached up and slightly turned the heat up as well, this time a smirk did break out over his lips, because not only then did Temari realize exactly what he had done, she refused to open her mouth to say anything lest she end up with the taste in her mouth. He glanced up at the rear view mirror and saw the looks of horror cross Deidara, Sasori, and Kankuro's faces. "Oh god… that smell!" Kankuro yelled and attempted to roll down his window but found his window locked. "It smells like death!" Deidara gagged as he yanked at the door handles, trying to open the door, only finding that the child locks were on in the doors.

"Why would you do this! My eyes! They're burning!" Sasori complained as he held his hands over his face. Gaara released a laugh before he said the name of his attack. "Fart coffin." He said in a dead serious voice as he shoved in his nose plugs. Temari's eyes were tearing up and she held both hands over her face to attempt to keep the smell at bay. Deidara was clawing at the window with both hands while Sasori had resorted to shoving his head completely in his shirt in an attempt to avoid the smell. "Oh god… it seeps through clothes…" Sasori said with a fear filled voice as he attempted to hold his nose to keep the smell out.

"If you ever lock Gaara in a bathroom after you've shit again, I will drown you in the toilet!" Temari yelled and Kankuro nodded as he held his nostrils shut with his fingers. "I'm sorry… I won't do it again." He said and Gaara chuckled. "Good." He said and Temari looked over at him. "Will you please roll down the windows now?" she asked and he shook his head. "No, you realize what kind of catastrophe it would cause if I cracked the seal on this? I turned on the heat to get it to flow around the car faster, we might spontaneously combust if I rolled down the windows…" he said in a dead serious tone and she whimpered, close to tears as she pressed her face against the window.

Once they had gotten to the hospital, they found that the one they had come to visit was gone and no one actually knew where she was… so, Temari had suffered through one of her brothers little spats for absolutely no reason… she was going to kill them both. She really was…

:-:-:-:

Hiashi Hyuuga sat at his desk, his head in his hands as he set his phone down on his desk. "Neji…" he called out in and exasperated tone. The 24 year old trudged in with his car keys in hand. "I do suppose it has something to do with the lack or discharge forms being filled out and yet Hinata isn't in the hospital any longer, is that it?" Neji asked with a sigh. Hiashi nodded and Neji chuckled. "Used to be… she would never be this stubborn." His uncle sighed and Neji shrugged.

"Well who knows, maybe this could be her way of gaining confidence." Neji said and Hiashi glowered up at him. "She was spotted with bruises… I would prefer to hope she wasn't purposefully getting into any trouble." He sighed and Neji frowned. "Well, the only one she would willingly get into trouble with in the coma dream was the bakery guy, Madara. Judging by the way she watched him and was appalled with the way he acted when he spoke to Samui… I don't think she would run off with him." Neji said and his uncle sighed.

"Then where would she go?" he asked and Neji shrugged. "I dunno. But I'll go search for her." He said and he took off outside and slipped into his car. He was going to make a few stops, but it started with a certain dark haired fiend that Hinata claimed she didn't like in the slightest. He pulled up to Madara's shop and saw he wasn't there, but Samui was. "Hey, Samui. Have you seen Hinata today?" he asked and she nodded. "Oh yeah, she ran by about an hour ago. She went that way." Samui said then shook her head with a laugh. "She took off again huh?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah... and this time we have no idea where she's at. Supposedly someone has hit her, someone told father she was sporting a bruise on her cheek." Neji said and Samui frowned. "Well that's no good. I suppose you should check the college campus. Sakura, Ino, and Konan go there. She may have gone to visit them, and if she did she may have run into Tayuya." Samui said and he nodded. "Thanks, I'll see you around." He said and rolled up his window after she replied with, "It's not a problem."

He looked both ways and carefully pulled out into the street. About five minutes later he arrived at the campus. The first thing he did was check the schedules they had listed. All classes let out in less than two minutes, so he supposed he would wait. When people began flooding out of the building he stepped out of his car, he knew that if they saw him they would come to him. The first one to spot him, just as he knew they would, was Ino. The three women ran over to him with a smile.

"Hey, what's going on?" Konan asked and he sighed. "Hinata has taken off." He said and they all exchanged similar looks. "We uh…" Ino began and Sakura figited with her fingers. "We may know where she's gone." Konan sighed with a slightly disturbed look. "Where? Your reactions don't seem to good." He sighed with an exasperated laugh. "She was lured away with promises of Destiny and Falling in reverse's newest album…" Konan sighed and Neji's brow twitched.

"By who?" he sighed and Konan frowned. "The brothers are deceitful." She said and his nose twitched. "Which set of brothers…" it was more of a demand than an actual question. "Uh… both. They are in the usual spot." She said and he rubbed his brow. "I suppose I should have stopped by there in the first place then huh?" he asked and she nodded. "That is too much badness to be around her at once so I would hurry." Sakura sighed and Neji nodded as he slipped into his car once more.

He was going to have to hurry.

:-:-:

"If you don't scoot over I'm going to tell my dad you're being annoying and clingy." She grumbled and her friends laughed. "Well I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be." He said and she glared at him. "You're messing me up. Stop it." she grumbled and used her foot to push him away from her. He rolled his eyes then turned to his older brother, who was struggling with his own character. "Who made me this character anyways… it looks just like me…" she said and all four of them exchanged looks, but then continued to hide from Atheon and his little exploding bots.

She furrowed her brow and looked at each of them around her. "It wasn't me." Tobirama said as his character jumped onto a platform to get away from the little exploding bots. "Alright guys, it sent me to mars, keep the portal open because I'm going to grab the artifact. Madara, protect me." Hashirama said and Hinata started to dance on top of her platform, Izuna and the other guy seemed to be handling them pretty well. Madara, Tobirama, and Hashirama were killing the oracles and cleansing everyone.

The lights flicked on and each of them released a pained yell. "Oh my god! Who turned on the lights!" Hinata yelled as she held her eyes as the words 'You have been lost in the darkness of time' or something of the sort flickered on the screen, she couldn't tell because of the sudden light blinding them. "Honestly… you're all a big bunch of children." Neji sighed as he looked at the five of them. Each of them had a suitcase in front of them, in the tops of their suitcases, they had a small HD tv, in the bottom they all had Ps4s. Cords led from the back of each of the custom cases and plugged into the walls.

Tobirama held his eyes, just as Izuna, Hinata, and Hashirama did; but Madara had slipped on the pair of stolen sunglasses at the last possible moment. "You're an ass Neji." Izuna whimpered and Neji rolled his eyes. "Alright guys, fun is over. Time to pack it up." Neji sighed and all five of them began wrapping up their cords and putting them in the suitcases. As if in sync all five of the gamer boxes clicked shut. The one Hinata was on was custom made for her, it had devil may cry and Okami characters painted neatly on each side of it, as well as her name and Capcom. Madara's had his name and had his red eye pattern on it. Izuna had stark industries painted on it and iron man was on the other side.

Tobirama had supernatural painted neatly on his case with the anti possession symbol on one side while the demon trap was painted on the other. Hashirama had the nine tailed fox painted on his. Neji released a sigh and motioned for Hinata to leave but she looked at her new group of friends, minus the smirking Madara, and smiled. "Come on, Hashirama, Tobirama, Izuna, lets go play at my house." She said and Madara gave her an appalled look. "Why not me?" he asked and she frowned at him.

"I'm not sure about you…" she said softly and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad of a guy…" he said and she frowned. "Ok… I guess you can come along… but watch your mouth." She said softly, her confidence was gone. She really didn't know what to think of Madara and she didn't want to get to close to him in case he was as rude as he let on. but the Madara from her dreams was still calling out to her… because despite the way he acted, she liked that version of him. She wished she didn't like this Madara, but how could she not… it was the same one supposedly.

Neji and Hashirama lingered behind as everyone got into their respective vehicles. "So… you noticed it too?" Hashirama asked and he nodded. "Yeah… she seems hesitant to be around him, but he seems to want to be as close to her as possible. what the hell is going on here?" Neji whispered and Hashirama chuckled. "Well I spoke with the orderlies at the hospital before I came over here and man… don't I have a story to tell you later." Hashirama said with a small smile and Neji chuckled.

"No doubt it's going to be a mind blower…" he said and Hashirama laughed. "Man… you have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata's arms were crossed over her chest and she glared at anyone and everyone that entered her room. Just because guess where she is once more. Oh yeah, she's right back in the hospital, and this time there's no escaping because they have security posted at her door. Her eyes flickered over to the gamer box that Hashirama, Tobirama, Izuna, and Madara had left with her. She sighed as she stared at it, not one of them would tell her who spent all the money to get her these nice things. They all had one so she had no idea who had actually done it.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Izuna standing in the doorway with a sly look in his eyes and a grin on his lips. "Hey Izuna-kun." She greeted and he shuffled past the guards at her door. "Have you come to visit me while I'm imprisoned once more?" she asked with a noticeable amount of stale humor. "Sadly,so. I can't break you free, and if I tried they wouldn't let me come see you anymore. But I do have secrets to spill." He said and she sat up in her bed swiftly. "Oh really?" she asked with a grin and he nodded. "Yeah… a lot of people have come through my shop today complaining about one thing or another, but the main one was that Madara hasn't showed up to work today." He said and she looked at him oddly.

"Don't you live with him? Wouldn't you know if he went to work or not?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but here's the thing, he said he was going to work today but never showed up." Izuna said and Hinata furrowed her brows. "Are you sure you shouldn't be worried about him? I mean really, isn't that like how people end up murdered on the side of the road somewhere?" she asked then he frowned at her. "I mean… he isn't the nicest of guys… I think you should be worried." She said and he shook his head with a sigh.

"He's fine, trust me… he has been seen everywhere but at work today." He said then eyed her oddly. "What's the deal with you and my asshole of a brother anyways… yall have like… this love hate thing going on. Is there something I should know about?" he asked and a deep red blush covered her cheeks. "So I suppose there is then?" he asked and she redirected her gaze away from him. "I promise I won't tell him…" Izuna said and she looked at him unsure.

He offered a smile and she sighed. "Fine…" she said with a sigh and he laughed lightly. "Is it that embarrassing to think about?" he asked and she nodded. "When I was in the coma… he was… exceptionally rude, but he had his moments that made me wonder if he was really as rude as he put off to be, he is by the way…" she began with a frown and he nodded. "Yeah, my brother is a bit unorthodox… the reason I'm asking is because he's different around you, and I've never seen him like that. And then there is the fact I think he ditched work for a reason that he would refuse to admit." Izuna said and Hinata shrugged lightly.

"I don't understand why he would suddenly just act differently after I woke up… he was always mean to me before I even fell into the coma." She said and he nodded. "I remember, he used to taunt you and bother you when we were younger, but I think it was because of something he had said to mother when we were all children." Izuna said with a laugh and Hinata eyed him carefully. "What do you mean?" she asked and he blinked. "Oh… uh… well I'm not sure if I should actually bust my brother's bubble." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.

Hinata smiled slightly and shook her head. "It can't possibly be as bad as the dream in my coma where he tortured me because apparently I had called him cute as a child." She said with an eye roll. "I never called him cute though… so I've been wondering where that had come from." She said and Izuna was staring at her wide eyed. "Hinata…" he began and she looked at him oddly. "Hm?" she hummed her response and he watched her carefully. "Uh… when you were in the coma… do you know if my brother ever came to visit you?" he asked and she shook her head. "I don't think so, I don't think I ever heard his voice, only Hashirama's, Tobirama's, my family's voices, and the voices of my friends. I think I would remember hearing his voice." She said and he nodded, not quite as sure as she was but he wasn't going to press her upon the matter.

"Hello, it's lunch time Hinata." The nurse said while holding a tray out to her, which she took with a small smile and a thank you. She set the tray down and waited for the nurse to leave before she glared at the oval covered plate and she hesitantly lifted the lid on it, only to sigh in relief when she did so. "What was that about?" he asked and she frowned at him with a dark look. "They had put nasty bitter things on here and I refused to eat it." she said and he raised a brow. "Like what?" he asked and she stuck her tongue out. "Lentils, and other beans. I honestly think it was punishment for trying to escape. I told them I would run away again if they continued to give me beans." She said and he chuckled.

"Well what did they give you this time?" he asked and she smiled. "I have blackened tilapia with sweet peas, three rolls of different types of sushi, red bean paste buns, and a side of cinnamon rolls." She said and her eyes lit up when she looked over her food. He chuckled and shook his head as she began eating. "Oh… uh.. Izuna." She began and he turned to look at her. "Why the sudden questioning as to if Madara had come to visit me here, anyways?" she asked and he shook his head. "No reason… none at all. I promise I was just wondering." He said and she watched him carefully but nodded soon enough.

"Hey… can you do me a favor and move that closer over here?" she asked, pointing to the gamer box and he nodded with a laugh. "Sure, it's no trouble." He said and set the box right beside her bed so that as soon as she was done eating she could reach it. "Well, I'm going to head out, I'll see you later alright?" he asked and she nodded as she waved him off. She wondered about what he meant by him asking whether Madara had come to visit or not. This was confusing and it hurt her brain. She sighed and finished eating her food, and not even five minutes after she had she heard a knock on her hospital window.

She was on the ground floor, so it did make sense they would be able to knock on the window… but what didn't make sense was why they were knocking on the window. She glanced over at the window and a blush crossed over her cheeks, because that grin spelled trouble. Especially since the screwdriver in said grinning persons' hand was motioning towards the screws on the window. She debated it for a moment, then shook her head. The feral grin became a pout and Kiba walked away from the window. Soon enough he walked through her door, the screw driver was obviously left in his car.

"That's no fun, you would run away any other day." He said and she shrugged. "Yeah… I know… but I don't feel like an escape attempt right now." She said and he shrugged. "I had come by to see if you wanted to go to the movies with us, but I guess you're not in the mood for fun right now, I'll catch ya later." He said and offered a wave before he left and she shook her head with a smile. Kiba always was a rebellious one, and he had always wanted her to be rebellious with him. Now that she'd hit her rebellious streak, he wanted her to hang out more than ever she supposed.

She had sat there for about an hour before a noise caught her attention. Her gaze flickered to the now open window and her breath hitched. "Hey." His voice came out amused as he sat in the open window, which he had just climbed in through. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a hushed whisper, seeing as her guards hadn't noticed the window had been opened yet. "I don't know actually…" he said and she frowned at him. "Have you come to torment me?" she asked in the same hushed tone. "What? No. I honestly was just bored so I figured I could be nice and see how you were doing." He said and she sighed.

"But…" he began and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I did bring something…" he said and she repressed a laugh as he pulled his gamer box in through the window. "I thought it would be fun, since you have wifi and a gamer box, but no one to game with." He said and she shook her head. "Alright, you can stay, but you have to walk through the doors so they actually know you're here and not give them a heart attack because they didn't know anyone was in here." She said and he shrugged.

"Fair enough." He said and dropped himself back out the window, but left his box in the room as he shut the door. Soon enough he came running into the room. "So, Hinata…" he began and she narrowed her eyes at the glint in his eyes. "What?" she asked and he grinned. "Did they put you in a hospital nighty?" he asked and she pointed at the door. "Questions like that get you the express trip out, Madara." She huffed with a blush and he held up his hands in amused defeat. "Alright, alright, don't call your coppers on me." he chuckled and she rolled her eyes in slight amusement. "By the way…" he began and opened his gamer box to reveal a familiar bag.

"I brought snacks." He said and she laughed lightly and shook her head as he handed her the bag of cinnamon rolls. "I think I can get used to you hanging around in here." She laughed and he offered her a smirk. "Oh, so if I bring you food I can hang out?" he asked and she smiled. "Nah, just don't be rude." She said and he rolled his eyes. "I'd never be rude to you." He said and she glared at him. "Being perverted is being rude." She said and he raised a brow. "Since when have I been perverted?" he asked with an amused glance and she blushed.

"Ah so you dreamt about me while in your coma? I'm honored!" he chuckled and she glared at him. "Shh… I dreamt about everyone, not just you. Don't get a big head." She grumbled as she turned on her gamer box. "Besides, I dreamt more about Tobirama, Hashirama, and Izuna than I did about you, I just thought would mention that." She said and watched him so she could gauge his reaction. He frowned, but then clutched his chest and flopped over backwards. "Oh how you wound me! it hurts!" he said as he flailed his arms and rolled in the floor. She couldn't help but laugh at his overly dramatic display.

He stopped and looked up at her with a grin. "So did I win?" he asked and she looked at him with amused eyes. "Did you win what?" she asked and he offered a smile. "The chance to sit at the foot of your bed and play games with you?" he asked and she laughed. She shook her head and crossed her legs, setting her gamer box in her lap and giving him just enough room to climb up there and sit facing her in the same position. "Yes, you won that." She laughed and he grinned at her.

:-:-:-:-:

Izuna had bumped into both Neji and Hashirama, whom he didn't think he would be seeing either of today. "Oh hey guys, sorry for opening up shop late, I went to go visit Hinata. Who by the way is actually being obedient and staying in the hospital like she's supposed to today." He said with a chuckle and Neji smirked. "Oh yeah, I know. I asked the hospital to set up guards for her." He said and Hashirama chuckled. "She is quite determined isn't she?" he asked and they nodded.

"So what brings you both here so early?" he asked and the two brown haired males exchanged looks. "I have something to share with the both of you." Hashirama said and Izuna quirked a brow. "Oh really now? Is it about my brother?" he asked, it started off excited but upon mention of his brother his mood deflated. "Yeah actually." Hashirama said with a laugh. "Oh dear… what now?" Izuna asked and Hashirama laughed. "Ah, it's nothing. Honestly, I think he's embarrassed of it." Hashirama said and both Neji and Izuna quirked a brow at this.

"So what is he doing today, or have you two seen him?" Izuna asked and Hashirama smiled. "He stopped by his shop, made some cinnamon rolls, and left. I think he might be going to mean a certain someone." He chuckled and Izuna raised a brow. "He took his gamer box with him, no doubt." Izuna said and Hashirama chuckled. "I think I saw it in the back seat of his car. But I can't actually be sure as to who he is going to go see." Hashirama said and took a seat in a booth by the window.

"So, what exactly do you have on my brother?" Izuna asked as he sat down and crossed his legs in his chair. "Oh, just a little bit of this and a little of that. Mainly I know where he would go when he would suddenly take off work and vanish." Hashirama said and Neji raised a brow. "How you found this information, I will never understand but my guess is as good as any. You went Sherlock?" he asked with an amused look and Hashirama laughed. "Pretty much. I did a lot of asking around." He said and small smile crossed his lips. "You seem a bit Happy for this…" Neji said and Hashirama nodded. "Yeah, it excites me that my friend has found someone he wants to spend his time with, and not just drinking. I think the need to see said person has always been there, because more often than not I would see him be just a little less mean to her when we were children." He laughed and Neji raised a brow.

"You mean…" he began and Hashirama's swift nod cut him off. "Well damn… that's unfortunate." Neji sighed and the other two glanced at him. "Unfortunate for who?" Izuna asked and Neji laughed. "For her of course, she's been trying to avoid him." He chuckled and Izuna sighed. "Well… it's kind of hard to avoid him when you're stuck in a coma and have no idea he's even been there." Hashirama said and the two gave him a surprised look. "So he did visit her! I knew it!" Izuna laughed as he jumped up from his seat with a victorious fist pump.

"How did you figure that out?" Hashirama asked and a glint flew through Izuna's eyes. "I was talking to Hinata this morning and she said something odd, something she should have no idea about in the slightest. When we were all kids, Madara had said something to our mother and she never let it go. Madara had pretty much admitted to her that he's always liked her, but she just doesn't know it!" he said haughtily and the door chimed shut, causing the three of them to turn to the group of people that had just entered.

"You've got to be shitting me..." Hidan began and Izuna froze in place. "You can't be serious… the party king may actually settle down?" Kisame asked and Izuna blinked. The group of guys all stood in silence but a certain blue haired woman ran around the group and squealed her delight at the revelation of what Izuna had said. She grabbed him up by his shirt and squealed again. "Tell me! you must explain!" she snapped excitedly as she shook him. A fiery glare found itself on the group of guys and they edged away slowly. "We will just… resume our silence on this topic…" Deidara said and the rest of them nodded.

Konan turned back to them and smiled. "So is it my little doll after all?" she asked in a hushed whisper and they stared at her. "Uh… could you let me go?" Izuna asked and she nodded and dropped him. She then proceeded to sit down beside him and smile. "So, I guess I could begin." She said and they all looked at her oddly. "Madara stopped by the hospital today, and I'm going to hazard a guess that none of the Uchiha are in the hospital, now are they?" she asked and Izuna shook his head. "Well it wouldn't be the first time he would have snuck in to see her." Hashirama chuckled and Neji blinked.

"So he's visited her before, how many times exactly?" Neji asked and Hashirama repressed a grin. "The nurses gobble like turkeys on the run. Especially since none of the nurses claim to have never seen so many attractive young men visiting one sweet young girl, before. Now, they said if it had been someone like Tayuya… they would have had other thoughts. But seeing as every one of them knew Hinata from when she had taken her CNA classes in high school, they knew differently about her." Hashirama explained and Neji laughed, but it was a stressed one. "So they paid more attention to her guy visitors than anything else?" he asked and Hashirama shook his head.

"They took care of her, but it was the one that they hadn't noticed come in that startled them the most." Hashirama explained and Neji furrowed his brow. "Madara would somehow sneak in while they were doing rounds and he would sit and talk to her for hours, or he would sit in the room until he fell asleep in the chair. They would either get him a blanket, and let him sleep, or they would wake him and ask him if he wanted to go home." Hashirama said and Konan smiled. "Ah, how cute…" she squealed and the guys chuckled. "Well obviously those two have something good going that neither of them really know about, so who else is in on the idea to try and urge them together?" Konan asked and Neji chuckled.

"I am, but if he hurts her there will be an issue. I'm just curious to see if they are actually as compatible together as they were in Hinata's comatose state." He said and the other three stared at him intently. "She dreamt of him?" Konan asked with a sly glint in her eyes. "Ok, just so you don't get any ideas, she dreamt about everyone that came to talk to her, that's why I was curious about the mental friendship she had with Madara." Neji said and she huffed. "Before you all go in and start playing matchmaker how about you leave them alone and see how it turns out naturally instead of forcing them together." Itachi butted in with a sigh and the three shrugged. "I was going to see how it went on their own instead of forcing them together more than I already do. I ditch her at his shop a lot." Neji said with an amused look and Konan laughed.

"Well, that's good enough for me, seeing as she's not going to be able to drive all that much and it seems she likes to walk." Konan said with a light laugh and Neji nodded. "See, we don't have to rush the inevitable." Itachi chuckled and they all shrugged. "Oh, Hidan, Deidara, I'm sure you know what that means…" Konan said with an amused look. "It means we will die if we touch the bunny." They said in unison, but the look in their eyes said they weren't going to give up just yet.

:-:-:-:

Madara closed up Hinata's gamer box and silently set it in the floor. He carefully slid himself off of her hospital bed and softly readjusted her leg to where she would be comfortable, he managed to do so without waking the slumbering young woman. He did his best to put her room back to the way it was that it had been before he had arrived. He grabbed the tray from the dinner the nurses had brought her. It had been the same as what she had eaten for lunch, is what Hinata had said. She had offered him her food but he had declined, seeing as it was her food and not his.

But… she was going to have none of it and had forced him to eat some of her food. A slight smile crossed his lips as he looked at the strange girl before him. He grabbed his things and turned to make his way out of her room but instead came face to face with an amused look. "What Izuna?" he asked with a sigh. "I didn't think you would come back here twice in the same day…" he said and pushed himself off the wall. "Well I did, so what. Not like this has anything to do with you anyways." Madara muttered snidely and shoved past his younger brother.

"I'm fully supportive of you, I hope you know this. It's just I've never seen you like this." He said and Madara gave him a look. "Yeah, well don't expect to continue to see it, because if you think you will continue to see this, you'll be getting your hopes up too high." Madara snapped and hurried down the hallway to get away from his younger brother. Madara knew his younger brother was nosy and would do anything to figure out what was going on, but Madara was stubborn and refused to let him in on his personal agendas.

Those eyes of hers, he wished they wouldn't have the effect on him that they did. The feeling of having his soul tugged from his body wasn't one he had liked, especially not as a child… but he didn't know how to stop it. From the very first day her eyes had captured his attention, then the rest of her did…

He had been nine when he had first remembered actually meeting her. She had walked in with her mother and father. He had first noticed her mother, who had been a stunningly beautiful woman as well; which even at his young age he could understand why she was an attention grabber. She had long Violet locks that cascaded down her back in a low ponytail and had such soft motherly lavender eyes that he understood why the elder Uchiha boys had always talked about how pretty Hinata's mother had been.

But his attention was then stolen away by the glowing lavender eyes of her daughter, who looked like a tiny version of her mother with ebony blue hair cut in a cute little bob. He had said it before he had even realized it had slipped out and his mother had giggled when she heard him. "Beautiful." He had whispered and his mother, repressing yet another soft giggle, nodded. "That is why she is a model dear." Aurora had said but he had shaken his head. "Not her, I mean… she is lovely… but…" he had fumbled with his words, but his mother had caught on soon enough and she looked at him in surprise.

When the little girl noticed him staring at her, she blushed a brilliant red and hid behind her mother's leg, who then released a soft laugh and patted her on the head. He completely ignored the conversations that his mother had with her mother, but instead he focused on her whenever he could and would try to talk to her whenever he got the chance, which was rare being as she would run and hide from him; which upset him. So, as the years passed on by he had gotten the idea that maybe if he was mean to her she would get curious as to why he was mean to her and talk to him.

As the years went by he would see her come in and look around, but leave the moment she saw him. Which aggravated him to no end and made him decide to become a background person in the shop... Which basically meant he was shadowing his father and learning how to make all the delicious treats that they made in the shop. She had begun coming in more and it both excited him and angered him, angered because she wanted nothing to do with him, and excited him because she was there and he could see those pretty eyes of hers.

He had realized why she had avoided him for the longest time when she had come in covered in bruises and poorly done makeup. She saw him as she saw the ones who hurt her, and she wanted to avoid those types at all costs. Day after day she would come in and either she would hide under the tables because someone was chasing her, or she would go into the bathroom of the shop and do her makeup in an attempt to cover up her bruises. It tugged at his heart seeing her all broken and defeated like that.

When he had turned sixteen his father brought him in to work at the shop, which gave him the perfect chance to see who all came and went in the store. Of course the older women would come in and comment on how handsome he was getting, which he would flash them a smile for because they had spent years building up his ego without them realizing it. The girls from his school would come in and flirt with him and he would give them dirty looks, but they just kept coming back.

He had begun developing an attitude, which would stop the girls from his school from trying to latch onto him every time he came out from behind the counter, but they still flooded the shop and kept them in business. His father hadn't approved of his attitude change, but it worked for him. Then there was the car accident and everything had begun falling apart. His two younger brothers… Hinata's mother… they were gone and nothing had been the same after that…

He had become abnormally hateful to everyone and had actually snapped at Hinata one time, which in turn had made her stop coming to the store all together. Which in turn had sent him into a depression because the look in her eyes hadn't left his mind not once, the image of her tear filled eyes had haunted him and he felt awful about snapping at her. His father had noticed the change in his demeanor and had left him a note saying where Hinata's school was, which had given him an idea for a nonverbal apology.

He had taken a bag of cinnamon rolls over to her school and had left them in the office for her and told the people at the front desk that she needed to get them as soon as possible, and then he left. Needless to say she had wandered back into the shop later that day, only to catch sight of him and become all flustered. His father had found it amusing but he had huffed and waddled off into the back to mope. All the while he listened to his father tell her not to mind him and his attitude.

Not long after she had turned fifteen, she had been involved in an incident concerning a local group of kids he knew and a kid named Naruto. There had been a big fight and things had gotten out of hand. It ended up that Hinata had jumped in front of Naruto and ended up hurt herself. She had been in the hospital for four weeks, and was put on bed rest for even longer. The fact she had survived so many awful things had proved just how strong she was in his eyes. She'd survived a car crash, she'd survived being beaten by the bullies at her school, and she had survived being stabbed in an altercation that could have had nothing to do with her, but she made herself a part of it because Naruto had been her friend.

The reason she had gotten in the way, is actually what had hurt him the most, because she said she had loved the blonde boy she almost bled out for. He then knew he would never receive affection like that from her, but it never stopped him from trying. He never gave up even though she never paid him any mind other than the occasional returned insult or the snide remarks he would receive from her because he was always rude to her. She never paid him much more mind than that though…

On her seventeenth birthday her cousin had brought her in and told her that she could order anything she wanted and as much as she had wanted. Well, by this time his father had already passed the shop on to him and she had no choice but to deal with him. From the moment he had seen her walk into the shop his throat had gone dry, she had dressed up exquisitely and her appearance had taken all words away from him. He fought to maintain his composure because it wasn't just her and her cousin there, but all of her friends as well.

He could easily pick out all of those in the group that were in a relationship, the blonde with the spiky pigtails and the dark haired guy. Her cousin and the girl with the buns in her hair, Naruto and one blonde girl were a bit close for Hinata's comfort it seemed, but he couldn't say anything, he was slightly Happy that Hinata was not with the blonde boy, it told him that he still had the slightest bit of a chance. Samui Thwacked him on the back of the head and he turned to glare at her.

"Stop your daydreaming and go get this nice young lady her cinnamon rolls dammit." She snapped and he released a sentence that shocked half the group, but not Hinata and Neji. "Get over it you old whore, I'll handle it just chill." He had snapped at her and she glared at him. "Just go and stop your complaining." She had snapped back and he sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked away. "I'm sorry about him…" Samui began and Hinata spoke up with a small smile.

"Don't be, I know how he is. I understand that he is misunderstood and just doesn't know how to respond to people." Hinata had said with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He handed her the bag of cinnamon rolls and she smiled at him, he didn't smile back, that was… until she turned around and realized her friends had all wandered off without her. "What the…" she stammered and he chuckled as he dangled her keys in front of her. "Ugh!" she growled and he released a laugh as he handed her the keys.

She sighed and turned back to him as she calmed her features. "I was told to ask you if you wanted to come to my graduation in may…" she said and he was taken aback. "Who, me?" he asked and she nodded. "Uh… yeah… sure I guess…" he said and the confused look on his face made her giggle. "See, you're not always mean. You can try to hide it all you want, but you do have some niceness in you." Hinata said and Samui snorted. "I don't see where you see it, but alright I guess. Whatever floats your boat." She laughed and Hinata giggled as well. "Well I guess I should be going to figure out where my friends all went." She laughed as she took off out the door and he sighed as his head hit the counter top.

"Seems like the legendary player has girl issues." Samui snorted and he glared at her. "Shut your damn mouth…" he grumbled and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever then… you big ass baby." She said and he glared at her. "One more word, and you will be lacking a job, cougar." He snapped and she sneered at him. "Alright then, don't get your undies in a bunch doll." She said as she began turning off all the appliances for the night.

Before he had realized it, the time for Hinata's graduation was upon them. He had actually gone out and bought a nice set of clothes to wear to her graduation. He wore a set of black slacks, a shirt as red as his eyes which he had tucked in, a nice black tie, and he had grabbed his black suede jacket. He slipped on his dress shoes and looked himself over in the mirror. His ebony hair reached his shoulders and spiked however the hell it had wanted to, so much so that no brush would truly tame it. He sighed and grabbed his car keys.

The moment he had opened his car door, the passenger side door had opened as well and Izuna had slipped into the passenger seat, dressed up as well. "Ah, so she invited you as well?" he had asked and Izuna shook his head in amusement. "No, actually this very attractive blonde girl did, she said she wanted to hang out afterwards, so I figured why not." Izuna laughed and Madara shrugged. "Hinata invited me." Madara said and Izuna choked on his air. "Hinata? She invited you? Way to go man, way to go!" he said and Madara shook his head.

"Lets just get over there, it's not what you think in the slightest." He had sighed and Izuna shrugged. They pulled into the school parking lot and they locked up the mustang. "Whoa… there's so many people here…" Izuna said and Madara chuckled. "Yeah, let's go on in though." They had sat through the ceremony and once it was all over Izuna vanished into the crowd to go find the blonde girl. Madara had actually gone to find Hinata, who was easy to find, actually.

She had grinned and waved him over happily, which he hadn't been expecting in the slightest. She went on and on about how she had graduated salutatorian, which was the second highest you could get. The valedictorian had actually been Sasuke. "Thank you for being here, Madara." She had said and he blinked and a smile had crossed his lips. "No problem." He had said, although the thought of 'anything for you.' Had fluttered through his mind. The moment she had wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace was the one where he had no idea what to think anymore.

Her cousin Neji had snapped a picture of her buried in his side with a smile and him holding her hat just above her head where she couldn't reach it. When she had disconnected from him, he felt a sense of loss. Which in all reality he never should have felt as if he had gained anything because he truly hadn't. She then motivated around, taking pictures with all of her friends and smiling ever so beautifully. He was envious of all the people who she felt so much more comfortable around, but he knew he had forced this upon himself by the way he had always treated her.

It came time for everyone to start heading home and Hinata had come back over to him with a smile. She told him to lean down a bit and he had, only for her to place her graduation cap right atop his head with the cutest laugh. He grinned and stood right back up to his full height, thanking her for the gift. She laughed into her hand and waved goodbye to him as she walked over to her blue bug and slipped inside, only for her cousin to slip into the other side of the car.

Madara chuckled to himself and slid into his own car, placing her cap in the passenger seat. He started his car and pulled out in the same direction Hinata had, he figured she was headed home just because he was and they both went the same way home. They pulled up to a four way intersection and just as she began to pull out, his chest clenched in fear because something hadn't felt right. It happened so fast that the yell of terror had barely escaped his throat.

He threw himself from his car as soon as the initial collision had happened. He watched in panic stricken horror as her car flipped three times down the street, the driver of the truck having been flung from the windshield of his truck. Despite his shaking hands, Madara ran over to the young man that had been thrown from the truck first, only to discover he was no longer breathing. He placed the young man's coat over his body and then stood and run over to the bug, which was emanating a gasoline like smell and he knew he had to act fast. He ripped open the passenger door and sliced through Neji's seatbelt. He pulled Neji from the car, only for him to mutter Hinata's name.

Madara then fought to get into the driver side of the car, but the door wouldn't budge and he knew he couldn't get her out from the passenger side. He leaned into the passenger side and busted out the cracked windshield. He then sliced through her seatbelt and pulled her out of the windshield. "You're going to be alright Hinata, I promise." He whispered as he pulled her free. He was covered in blood, but had no idea if it was her blood, his blood, Neji's blood, or the young man's blood. He had called 911 but it seemed like forever before they had arrived.

He had pulled Hinata into his lap and had held her close, seeing as she was beginning to become cold, while Neji on the other hand was beginning to wake, but was still groggy and couldn't make out his surroundings. "Rest your head Neji… I promise you'll be alright." Madara had said to him, only for him to reply with a weak nod and lay his head back down on Madara's suede jacket. He ran his fingers through Hinata's hair and he had no idea who exactly he was trying to comfort, himself or the unconscious young woman in his grasp.

The wailing of the sirens had gotten there faster than he had thought they would, but it had still seemed like forever. He supposed the reasoning was because as soon as he had gotten Hinata to safety, he himself had fallen into a state of shock. He had noticed when they were lifting her from his grasp and they'd had to attempt to explain to him that they were taking her to the hospital for treatment. "Sir, do you know this young woman?" they had asked him, but he wasn't really registering the questions.

"Help Hinata and Neji. Leave me be, I will be fine." He had snapped and had lifted Hinata onto the gurney. "So her name is Hinata?" they asked and he had paid them no mind. "Take care of her… take care of Hinata." He had said and they told him that they would take care of her and her cousin. They wrapped him in a blanket and had set him on the back of an ambulance. "Sir, can you tell me your name?" the EMT continued to ask him this while shining a light in his eyes, trying to see if they would dilate, he supposed.

"My name is not important." He had said after what felt like about an hour of them asking questions and trying to figure out who he was. "Sir, you have been in shock for about two hours… all the ambulances left. You refused to get into the ambulance so I stayed with you to make sure you were alright…" the EMT said and he frowned. "Forgive me for the trouble I've caused you…" he said and she frowned and shook her head. "Don't be, it's my job. I'm here to help. Can you tell me about yourself?" she asked and he frowned deeply. "Is she alright?" he asked and she frowned.

"I think they have her stabilized, but that's all I know for sure. Her cousin, he made it and is awake in his hospital room. It was shocking for the young man because his father passed away when he had gotten the news, he had rushed over to the hospital and was felled by an aneurysm when he entered the hospital." she said and he frowned. "What a horrible night…" he groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I have no idea what his must feel like… but… if you'll take a look… her car is burned to a crisp. It was engulfed in flames by the time we had arrived." She said and he sighed in relief.

"You saved that young woman's life…" she said and his hands fisted and he released a pained yell, surprising her. "Are you alright?" she asked frantically and he shook his head rapidly as he lunged to his feet and ran over to his car, the EMT following close behind. "I thought everything was going to be just fine… she had… she had finally noticed me and we were actually getting along… and then this…" he ground out and held the pure white graduation cap tightly in his blood smeared hands.

Madara's hands gripped the steering wheel in his grasp tightly as he had snapped out of his reverie. "Dammit all!" he snarled and leaned his head against the steering wheel. Tears stung at the back of his eyes, she had no idea… none at all. None of them had any idea what so ever who had pulled them from the car, no one knew… and he was glad they didn't know… he didn't want them knowing that he risked his life for them, that would make them think they owed them something.

They owed him nothing, nothing at all. He just wanted her to smile, he just wanted her to be genuinely happy and able to do as she pleased. He released his grip on the steering wheel and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. A knock to his window startled him and he saw a set of familiar silver eyes. He rolled down the window and Neji offered him a coffee. "You've been here for hours… I come here to sit sometimes and dwell on the fact that I could have died that day…" Neji said and Madara's head snapped up to see that he was parked at that exact intersection where it had happened.

"This is the last place I would ever want to be…" Madara said and Neji nodded. "Oh I fully understand, but you're like me… you end up here without even noticing it. Tenten kindly stated that I was demented and that I should move on… but I find that I cannot. She left me because whenever I would vanish, I would always end up here and continuously torture myself with the pain of having almost lost my cousin as well as my own life. But… that doesn't quite explain why you come here though." He said and Madara watched as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"But I understand fully why you do." He said and Madara stepped out of his car and made his way around his car to sit on the curb. Neji crossed over behind him and sat beside him. "When did you find out?" Madara asked with a sigh and Neji smiled at him. "Go to sleep Neji, it's going to be alright." Neji had said and Madara chuckled lightly. "I do believe I told you to rest your head, and then I promised it would all be alright…" he said and Neji shrugged. "That wasn't what mattered to me though, it was the fact that you wanted no recognition for it." he said and Madara frowned and gripped his cup of coffee tightly.

"Personally, I find it honorable…" Neji said and Madara raised a brow at him. "The fact that you saved us, but refused to tell us a thing about it... You remained the anonymous hero… and I respect that." Neji said and Madara shrugged. "I'm serious… no one but that EMT and I knew about who saved us, but now it's only me. That EMT moved away, wanting nothing more to have with this crazy place." He said and Madara nodded. "Promise me you won't tell her…" he said and Neji nodded. "I promise man… I wouldn't do that to you, I know you have some sort of feeling for her and if she knew that you had saved her life; it might just get her attention stuck on you… but not in the way you would like to have it." Neji said and Madara nodded.

"Thank you." Madara said softly and Neji chuckled. "Don't sweat it… just… don't let her hurt, alright?" Neji asked and Madara nodded. "Never… I'll never let her be hurt like that again." He said softly, his knuckles whitening around his cup of coffee, which in turn made Neji smile. "You're a good man, you just prefer to be seen as the bad guy… it gets you the space you need." Neji said observantly and Madara chuckled. "You read me pretty well…" Madara chuckled and Neji shook his head. "No, I just know how it is… I used to be like that… but Hinata has a tendency to change people like that." He said and Madara nodded.

"Yeah… I suppose she does." Madara said with a slight smirk. "You know… I did everything I could as a child to get her to notice me, and she did alright. She avoided me like I was the plague, so I had begun being mean to her because well… I thought maybe I would get some sort of reaction out of her, and in truth I did… It was never the one I had wanted though." He admitted with a small laugh and Neji chuckled as well. "But… that night… on her birthday when she walked in and looked ever so stunning…" he sighed and Neji blinked and watched him for the emotional change. "She was absolutely stunning, although I could never admit it to her, she was always beautiful in my eyes. Even when I was nine I thought she was gorgeous, although my mother thought I had been talking about your aunt at first…" Madara laughed and Neji watched him in surprise.

"She invited me to her graduation and my whole night was instantly better… I had been at such a loss for words…" he laughed and Neji couldn't help but repress his smile at the mirth that had flashed through the normally closed off man's eyes. "It shows…" Neji said and Madara looked at him in confusion. "When you talk about her… it shows that you care." Neji said as he fiddled with the lid to his drink with a small smile. "To be honest… the scariest thing that had ever happened to me… was when I had seen Kawarama and Itama's truck coming… " Madara said clutching his cup tightly once more. "And then… the car had just gone flying and I couldn't yell out fast enough…" Madara said and stared at his cup, goose bumps littering the exposed skin of his arms.

"Madara…" Neji began and the darker haired man looked at him. "Here…" he said and handed him the picture he had taken of them at Hinata's graduation all those years before. "Think of her like that, and think of her as she is now. Try your hardest not to think of how she was that night, because the only thing you will ever do is cause yourself to worry even more." Neji said and Madara stared at the picture with a small smile. "Alright…" he said softly and Neji nodded.

"Alright… so, Hinata likes getting in trouble and being rebellious as of the moment." Neji began and Madara raised a brow at him. "And I was thinking about why. I think I know why. I think it's because she's been pretty much gone for three years. She's been sleeping, trapped in that hospital bed, dreaming of life outside the walls of her mind…" Neji said and Madara listened intently. "What would you like me to do?" Madara asked and Neji smiled at his companion.

"I want you to show her what life is actually like. Steal her away from the hospital, Get into trouble, play video games until you pass out, eat until you both get sick, sing until you can sing no more… have fun until fun isn't fun anymore…" Neji said and Madara smiled widely. "I want you to be her bad influence, and show her how to live life to the fullest with no regrets." Neji said and Madara released slow laughs, his lips trembled through his smile, and the happy tears shone in his eyes. "And I never want you to leave her alone." Neji said and Madara nodded.

"I want you to change her life. I want you to make her the happiest she's ever been. Can you do this for me, brother?" Neji asked and Madara nodded and laughed as the tears trailed over his cheeks. "I'm a pansy ass…" he laughed as Neji grinned at him. "No, you've been strong for too long and you need a break sometimes. Deal with it." Neji laughed and Madara tossed an arm around Neji's neck and proceeded to give him a brotherly knuckle sandwich.

"You're one hell of a friend, practically marrying your cousin off to me in a single night." Madara laughed and Neji snorted as he attempted to fix his hair. "I had hoped you would admit to yourself how you felt about her since the night of the graduation and even before that. But you see that look right there, the one in your eyes. That's the look of a man who would die for that girl, and I had noticed that look so many times from you it was ridiculous." Neji said as Madara helped him stand.

Madara tossed a genuine smile at Neji and offered him a hand, which Neji shook with a smirk. "Do your best, she really wants to see this side of you… but she also said that while in the coma she dreamt that the both of you would run off and do ridiculous things and she said she enjoyed it. She's honestly hoping that you will show her who you really are." Neji said and Madara nodded. "Hop in and I'll give you a ride home." Madara said and Neji nodded, seeing as he had walked to the intersection.

"I can't promise that I'm a hopeless sappy romantic though." He chuckled and Neji laughed. "That's not the version of you that she's looking for. She's wanted to see the version of you that would sneak into the hospital while she was in a coma and would tell her stories, and would tell her that he wished she would wake up because he honestly missed her smiling face." Neji said and he could see the slight tint of red that coated Madara's cheeks. "She wants the version of you that worried himself into the ground for her and would pass out in those god awful uncomfortable hospital chairs." Neji said with a nudge to Madara's elbow and said dark haired man narrowed his eyes at him.

"The nurses from the hospital?" he asked and Neji shook his head. "Hashirama." Neji said and a laugh escaped Madara's lips. "That sneaky bastard always could find out anything, couldn't he?" Madara asked no one in particular, but Neji shook his head at his friend's amusement. "We are going to have three years worth of a party for Hinata this summer, that way we don't have to stay here in konoha. That way we can go somewhere that Hinata wants to go, anywhere at all." Neji said and Madara nodded. "I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said and Neji nodded.

"I know you wouldn't man, you're just that awesome of a friend." Neji said and Madara blinked at him then grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a seemingly normal day at the Red cloud bakery; Samui was spinning happily in her rotating chair as she waited for the customers to make up their mind on what they wanted. Occasionally she would stop spinning and chatter amiably with them until they left. She would peer into the back of the shop where she knew Madara was hiding out today for some reason. She supposed it had something to do why he had been so amiable as he stopped by to see how everything had gone yesterday… A smile crossed her lips as she thought about how happy he had seemed. Perhaps it had something to do with Neji and something he had said, because she had never seen them act so friendly with each other, much less she had never seen them hanging out.

Madara's fingers picked away at the strings of his guitar with a contented look in his eyes as he leaned back against the wall in the back of his shop. "Have faith in me..." he began, "Cause there are things that I've seen that I don't believe.'' He sang and Samui knocked on the wall from the doorway. "Something has you in a good mood..." She said and he sent her a glare. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest with a saddened look in her eyes. "Listen," she began and he looked up from where he was picking off a tune.

"You may not find me attractive in the slightest, but I don't care. I do, however, see you as a friend and would prefer to keep you that way." She says and he actually set his guitar down to listen to her. "The only thing I want, is for you to be happy, happy in the way you never have been. And I want this because you're a close friend, although you've tried to push me away. Sure, we bicker and argue, we cuss back and forth at each other; but it's all in good fun." She says and nudged him with the tip of her shoe. He raised a brow at her and repressed a smirk.

"You're a very interesting woman, you know that..." he said and she laughed. "Get out of here, there's a hospital bound young lady that needs your attentions, as much as she denies them and tries to avoid you." Samui laughed and he rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should sing to her, she might like it." Samui said and he snorted. "I haven't sang in years..." he said and she smiled. "You did today, and that tells me that you have, but refuse to mention where and to whom you were singing to. Maybe you should get the group together for one more song, just for her." Samui said as she slipped around the doorway and it off sight. Madara shook his head in amusement, but he did agree it would be a good idea, he would sing one of her favorite songs when they held her birthday bash.

He pulled out his phone and called his second cousin, Obito, and explained the situation to him. Obito was ecstatic, and before long he received three more phone calls. One from Konan and Pein, one from Deidara, and one from his younger brother, all with the same reaction: You're pulling the band out of retirement?! He sighed and rubbed his brow. "Yes, and I will explain later." He said to each of them, but Izuna had this tone in his voice and wouldn't let it go.

"It's for her, isn't it?" He asked and Madara sighed, he loved his younger brother but he was too nosy. "Izuna... not everything is about her. It's a favor for a friend, and if you hadn't noticed she's not really my friend." He snapped and Izuna frowned, Madara knew this because he heard the noise of irritation that usually followed. "So you don't see her as a friend in the slightest? Then why do you visit her, why do you lead her on like this. It's cruel." Izuna snarled and Madara clenched his fist. "You don't understand dammit! I don't know what to call her!" He snapped back and he could hear the unamused scoff from the other side of the phone.

"What I don't understand... is why you're going to continue to confuse this young woman. She doesn't understand why you have directed your attentions on her, but I think she thinks you're a friend to her. So for you to just say you aren't actually friends... it's cruel. I would step in and tell her, but I'll let you break her heart and let her hate you all your own, just so you can be sad and alone forever. Goodbye brother, if you decide to ever explain, just give me a call." Izuna said then hung up. Madara released an angered yell and threw his phone against the wall. He didn't even care when he swiped out off the floor and there was one long crack going down the screen.

His younger brother had absolutely no right to be that way. He had no idea what exactly Madara was going through and for Izuna to be so judgmental like that wasn't helping anything. He knew arguing over the phone wasn't going to settle anything so he was going straight to the source of his current problem; he was going right to Izuna. He didn't even bother explaining to Samui what was going on, because it seemed she already knew what was going on. She frowned and knew she was going to still end up taking over the shop today, but not in the way or for the reason she had been hoping.

He didn't even bother getting into his car either he just continued his trek down the street because deep in his mind he hoped he could chill out a bit before he reached his younger brother and attempted to choke his for his lack of listening to him. He continued down the street at a brisk pace he had about a two mile walk from his shop to Izuna's, so he really hoped his anger would dissipate before he arrived. He didn't want to cause too much of a scene in his brother's shop.

He knew he was almost halfway there when his eyes darted up to the large structure in the middle of this little business community, the hospital. He could see Hinata's hospital room from where he was and he sighed, he was caught in between forgetting about everything his brother had said, and going to her. If he did the latter he knew his brother would only start more shit, so he decided against visiting her just yet, after he settled things with Izuna he would go see her. When he stepped foot onto Izuna's property, some people who recognized him began either leaving, or huddling in the back of the store, most likely having heard the majority of the yelling from Izuna's phone call.

He opened the door and Izuna shot him a look. "Not here." He snapped and Madara's dissipated anger began to rise once more. "I have nothing to say to you, especially not here because it's bad for business." Izuna snapped and turned away from him. "Bad for business?!" Madara snapped and Izuna turned to face him once more. "You know what! Fuck you, man! You don't know shit! You think you do but honestly you know nothing of what I'm struggling with!" Madara snapped and Izuna frowned at him.

"Get out, Madara." He said and Madara released an angered laugh. "Absolutely not, I was in such a good place lately and you had to go an open your mouth because you can't stay out of everyone else's personal life!" Madara snapped and Izuna slammed his hands down on the counter. "Of course not! Of course I'm not going to stay out of this! You're leading her on! you're going to destroy her heart! I can't let you do that!" Izuna yelled and slammed his fists on the counter once more. Madara grit his teeth and made his way closer to the counter.

"And pray tell, just how in the hell are you so damn sure of this!? Huh?! Just what evidence do you have!" Madara yelled angrily, not caring in the slightest about the growing whispers behind him. "I know this because I'm your brother, and I've seen you in action! You're such a man whore I'm surprised you don't have any diseases yet because it seems as if you've screwed just about every woman in this town!" Izuna yelled and Madara lunged at his younger brother and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drug him over the counter.

"And how the hell do you know that!? Have you seen me with any of them?!" he yelled and Izuna glared at him. "I've seen you leave bars with so many women it's ridiculous! Of course I haven't seen you screw them because that's none of my business! But she is! She is one of my closest friends and I refuse to let you break her heart and use her like you use all those other women!" Izuna yelled and Madara gripped his brother's shirt tightly. So tightly in fact, that his knuckles turned white. "But…" Madara began, his voice cracking slightly. "Have you ever seen me… with any of them?" he asked and Izuna frowned as he saw the hurt and betrayal in his older brother's eyes.

"Everyone makes assumptions about me, because I'm cocky, I'm flirtatious, and I hang out at bars more often than not. But I do not screw every woman I see… please… don't make assumptions about me that even you don't know the truth to. Because you have no idea who I've become… and you never stopped enjoying yourself and your life, to pay attention to my struggles. And I respect that, I don't want you to worry about my pain, I just want you to live your life the way it needs to be lived. I just don't want you going around, spreading rumors that I'm a man whore and that when I leave bars with women, it's to take them somewhere to screw them. Maybe you should stop by the bar I frequent, and ask the bartender why I'm always escorting women out. Maybe you would make less of an ass of yourself that way…" Madara said and shoved Izuna away, only to turn and make his way out of the shop.

"Madara wait!" Izuna called and he stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry…" Izuna said and Madara forced a laugh. "No, no you're not. You're just upset you've made an ass of yourself. Come apologize to me when you actually know what you're sorry for." Madara snapped and walked off, leaving Izuna to stare at his brother with a saddened look. "You made him mad again…" a familiar voice sighed behind him and he turned to see his younger cousin standing there. "Hey Obito." Izuna greeted with a frown and his younger cousin started off towards the store and once he stepped inside he eyed the people that had been listening to the entire argument. "Alright, so… every last one of you is going to show me your videos, because if you recorded this familial issue, I will smash your phones. I promise you this. I understand, you've never seen Madara or Izuna yell at each other before, but if you honestly want to record them, you can record them when they are performing, not while they settle this issue." Obito said and a line of phones formed on the table before him, everyone having either erased the videos or hadn't taken one.

"Alright, now, I'm going to make you all some amazing snacks since I had to do that and you almost saw blood in this spat." Obito laughed and the group cheered. They all knew who Obito was and they all loved it when he came back to town. Izuna sighed and slumped into the corner booth in the restaurant, his head on top of his arms as he slumped over onto said table.

:-:-:-:-:

Hinata was lying in her hospital bed just staring up at the ceiling, she couldn't remember how her gamer box ended up put away because the last thing she could remember is that she had begun to drift off while playing destiny. Madara had left what felt like hours before, so she didn't think he had done it. Her nurses preferred not to touch the expensive gamer box, because none of them felt like having to replace the contents within, and anyone else who would have visited her would have woken her up, so she was blatantly confused. She puffed out her cheeks in thought but was surprised when the nurse brought her breakfast in.

Hinata offered her a brilliant smile and the nurse gave her a sly look. "Your boyfriend is quite the looker young lady." She said and Hinata blinked. "Boyfriend?" she asked and the nurse laughed. "Oh you don't have to worry! I won't tell your father." She said and Hinata blinked. "But…" Hinata began and the nurse gently moved the gamer box so she could sit down. "Oh he's just too sweet for words. You had fallen asleep hunched over your game by the time he had returned." She said and Hinata eyed her with a confused look, although she couldn't say anything with a mouth full of cereal.

"He readjusted you as carefully as he could and even tucked you in after, if my husband cared that much I think we would be much better off." The older nurse laughed and Hinata watched her with curious eyes. "I don't actually have a boyfriend, though, Mrs. Lily." She said and the nurse gave her a surprised look. "We all thought he was like your secret boyfriend or something, since he was always here of the night while you were in a coma, he just seemed so defeated that you were gone. He's all the other nurses ever talk about because he was always here." The nurse said and Hinata blushed.

"But I had no idea… he always seemed so… distant and rude." Hinata said and the nurse laughed with a roll of the eyes. "Guys are like that, they don't know how to express the way they feel face to face." She said and sighed as her pager rang. "Well, I suppose I will have to go. I'll talk to you later Miss Hyuuga." She sighed and waddled off to go assist another patient. Hinata stared off out the window with furrowed brows, her mind swimming with confusion. She didn't understand Madara in the slightest; he was the most confusing person she had ever met.

She slipped out of her bed, but not before turning off the patient alarm; she had watched the nurses do it enough when she had needed to use the restroom. It alerted the nurses if left on long enough. They had gotten smarter when dealing with Hinata. She walked over to her window and leaned against it with a sigh. It was such a lovely day outside and she was trapped in here. "Hello Hinata-chan!" Izuna called out and she turned to face him and his company with a small smile. "Obito, Izuna how are you?" she greeted and they offered her troubled smiles. "Have you happened to see Madara today? He's upset and… it's my fault for assuming things that I should have made sure I had the facts about first." Izuna said and Hinata frowned as she sat in her windowsill.

"I haven't seen him today, I'm sorry…" she sighed and Izuna nodded. "Alright, well… I'm going to go try to find him." Izuna said and the two Uchiha waved as they turned to leave but Hinata cleared her throat lightly. "Izuna…" she called, and he turned to her with a questioning look. "Why did you think to come to see if he was with me first? I know you haven't stopped anywhere else, just because you would have changed first, but it's me, so you didn't. So why me?" she asked and he frowned. "I'm not sure if I'm at liberty to say Hinata, forgive me, because I'm not even sure if I actually know anything myself." He said and she nodded.

"I'm coming with you." She said and Izuna blinked at her in surprise. "Why?" he asked and she looked over to the picture of her and Neji from her graduation, knowing full well there was a second picture behind it. "I want to make sure he is alright…" she said and Izuna shook his head. "He will be fine I promise, I will tell you when he gets home." He said and she nodded. She watched Izuna go and she leaned back onto the window and tried her best not to squeal as she fell straight out of the window. Deep rumbling laughter echoed from the tight embrace that held her.

"Why hello, I didn't know angels were just falling from the sky all over today." He laughed and she huffed and sent him a look. "I was worried about you, you know. Izuna said you were upset." She said and he nodded with a sigh. "Yeah… sometimes I wish people wouldn't judge a book by its cover" he sighed and she gave him a look. "You happen to make it so easy though." She said and he shrugged. He then grabbed her up and put her back into her window. "I came to see how you were doing." He said and she frowned. "What, no kidnapping scheme? Everyone else has one." She said with a smile and he smirked.

"So you're saying you would run off with a stranger?" he asked and she raised her brow at him. "Since when are we strangers, you went to my graduation." She laughed and he stared at her wide eyed. "You remember that?" he asked and she shrugged. "Not really, but I saw the picture you left behind Neji's." she said and he sighed deeply. She watched him carefully. "It looks like you were a really close friend to me, but I don't understand why all I remember is you being mean to me..." she said and he pushed his back against the wall and slid down to sit on the ground. "Because we were never friends." He said and she watched him carefully.

"Oh…" she said as she let her legs dangle from the window. "Is it my fault we were never friends?" she asked after a few minutes and he looked up at her. He thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, no it was never you." He sighed and she stared down at him in confusion. "Was there a reason you didn't want to be friends with me? Was I too obnoxious with my stammering? Or was it something else?" she asked and he grit his teeth. "It wasn't anything you did." He snapped and she watched him carefully, she didn't flinch away from him at his tone because she knew he didn't mean to be that way.

"Then why?" she asked softly and he jumped to his feet. "Why can't you just leave it be! I have my reasons, please just let them be!" he snapped as he turned to her. "But I would like to understand why, especially when we seemed to have had so much fun in that picture. I just can't understand why…" she said, still not fazed by the angry look in his eyes and the tone of his voice. "Because I have no idea how to explain it dammit. I'm tormented by you, the memory of you, and who you are now! I'm suffering because of my thought and my memories! Neji said not to think of you the way you had been but I find it impossible not to! It was horrifying!" he snapped, slamming his phone down on the windowsill beside her leg before he turned away from her.

"I'm leaving. Don't follow me." he snapped as he walked away from the window. "Madara wait!" she screamed after him and he stopped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressed the matter… please come back and talk to me…" she said softly and he shook his head. "I can't, not right now. Because, this has just been too much for one day. Way too much stress for a single week." He said and continued on his way. Once he was out of sight she noticed a shiny object lying on the ground. She reached down and grabbed the object. It was Madara's phone, it was cracked and not just from him slamming it against her windowsill either.

She looked behind her, only to see her sitter was asleep. She then jumped out the window landed softly on her feet. She ran to the edge of the street and looked both ways, seeing no dark haired man either way. She then thought about everything she knew about Madara which she had learned from everyone around her. She attempted to unlock his phone and she went through his pictures, which were mainly of him and his group of friends in a bar. She found a few pictures of her in there and was surprised, she didn't have any idea that he had taken those while she was sitting in his shop. They looked a lot like those times where she was stuck there without a car.

She clicked off the screen with a frown, she had no right to be this way. She had no right to go through his things. She decided against going to find him because he needed his space and if she went after him it would more than likely cause more issues than it would solve. She climbed back up through her window, only to come face to face with her cousin. "Ahem…" he cleared his throat and she frowned and handed him Madara's phone. "Ah, I take it that pressing him with kindness didn't fare too well." He sighed and she frowned up at him.

"He got mad at me and then left. He said I was tormenting him and that you told him not to think about it. What exactly am I missing." She snapped as she went over to her bed to lie down. "There is a lot you don't know, and some I can't tell you, but I can tell you that… you need to listen to him when he speaks, watch him when he talks to you don't speak just watch." He said and she sighed. "I don't understand anything anymore. That picture makes me think we should be some sort of friends, but he pushed me out." She said and Neji chuckled.

"He pushes everyone away because he's scared and emotional, he has never been fully able to understand what you mean to him. But you mean a lot to him, and I know you want to know why he gets so irritable when it comes to you. Speaking of that, you were the reason he and Izuna were fighting. Izuna thought Madara was going to hurt you, and Izuna was completely in the wrong. Because despite how rude Madara might be, he would never intentionally hurt you. And I can promise you this." He said and Hinata watched him with saddened eyes. "And I can guarantee you this, if you were ever in trouble… he would give his life to save you." He said and she bit her lip.

Before she knew it, it had been a week and yet she hadn't seen Madara once. She stared out her window with a saddened look, she missed his company greatly. Even if they had just sat around and played games, she missed him. She eyed his broken phone, which had been receiving texts of 'hey man, where are you?' from Izuna, Obito, Konan, Pein, Kisame, Deidara, and even Hidan; all week long. She was beginning to worry and their constant texts were doing nothing to console her worried mind.

:-:_:-:

The man behind the bar stared at him with worried eyes. "Are you going to go home Madara?" he asked and he shook his head slowly, thinking that if he shook his head too fast he may fall over. "You've been here for days, the lady bartender sighed and offered him another beer, which he took without even reading the label on the bottle. He didn't care anymore, he was numb and the stress was gone. "I'm ashamed of you, normally you're the one escorting those poor young women home, but now we are going to have to call someone for you because I highly doubt you can walk." The owner sighed and Madara looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"They all think so little of me… they think I'm a womanizer… I'm not… I'm truly not." He said and the bartender ruffled his hair softly. "Don't worry dear, they will understand that you are the good guy…" she said and he shoved the beer away from him. His head hit the counter top and he just lay there, unmoving for a while just staring at the movement of his fingers and enjoying the sight of them on his blurry eyes. "Madara… may I ask a question?" she asked and he peered up at her with unfocused eyes.

"Hm?" she frowned and patted him on the head. "I need to ask a few actually, is that alright?" she asked and he nodded. "Alright." He muttered and she smiled softly as she patted him on the head ever so gently, this seemed to soothe him and she supposed this was how his mother had always comforted him. "What exactly has you so upset lately that you've pretty much moved in here?" she asked and he leaned his cheek against the cool counter top.

"Because she's so beautiful…" he whispered and she watched him carefully. "Who is?" she asked and a small smile crossed his lips. "Hinata…" he said and the bartender smiled slightly. "Then why are you here? If she's this beautiful, why aren't you with her." It was a statement, more so urging him to go to her. "Because she will never love me. I've been selfish…" he said with an saddened sigh. "She never liked me, but I always liked her… she was always so gorgeous… even as children, the only way I thought I could talk to her was by being mean… but it never got me anywhere." He sighed and spun around on the bar stool only to lean back against the bar once more, but now the back of his head rested atop the counter.

"Why is that?" she asked and he sighed again. "Because she's too beautiful for an ass like me…" he said, but a look crossed through his eyes and he sighed. "And also it is because the first time I even got close to her, she hugged me at her graduation, not even an hour later she was hit by a truck four times larger than her little bitty vw bug…" he said and the bartender's eyes softened and she tucked his hair behind his ears. "I pulled her out of that car and… she fell into a coma…" he whispered and she frowned.

"But how is this your fault. There was nothing you could do…" she said and he hmph'd. "Every time I touch her, she gets hurt. I think I have even made her cry… I don't want to make her cry." He said and she nodded. "She would be so lucky to have you… so very lucky, Madara." She said and he shook his head. "Nah… I've only ever caused her pain. I think I should stay away from her." He whispered and she frowned. "Alright then… I need to ask my second question." She said and he looked at her.

"How dare you come in here like this… What on earth makes you think any woman would want you if you were dead, and had died by drinking?" she asked and a chuckle escaped his lips. "No one. Just like no one wants me now." He said and she frowned. "You have no idea exactly how wrong you are. There are so many women who would break their bank, just to sleep with you. Hell more of them would give away all of their belongings just for you to carry them home after they have been drinking, but you do that for them because you are a good man." She said and he glanced up at her.

"Do you have any idea how much it would mean to someone, to have you by their side? It would mean everything to them. And for you to have been chasing the same girl for all these years… you're a rare type of man, Madara. And now if you don't get up, get yourself sober, and go either blatantly ask this young woman to have your babies, or just as her to hang out with you… I promise you I will burn down your store." She said and he laughed, a real genuinely amused laugh.

She smiled at him as he continued to laugh. "So what is it going to be?" she asked and he grinned at her. "I'm going home… but first I have a stop to make." He laughed and stood on shaky feet. "I just want you to go home tonight…" she sighed but he crammed a hand in his pocket and laughed. "No… I don't think I will." He said and she shook her head. He reached for the doorknob on the front door to the bar, but it opened right in front of him and he was met with the tired eyes of a young woman. "Hinata…" he began and she looked up at him with her saddened eyes.

"I've searched every bar in the leaf… this was the last one… I'm just lucky it wasn't Izuna tasked to it." she said and he wobbled on his feet but she tucked herself under his side and held him up. "When did you get out of the hospital?" he asked and she looked up at him with a frown. "Not even five hours ago, I've been searching for you ever since I got out." She said and he stopped moving with her. "You were searching for me all this time? Why?" he asked and she offered him a small smile.

"Because I worried about you. I missed you, you see…" she said and he blinked at her in surprise, but then his cheeks seemed to darken in color more than they already were. "Why would you worry about me?" he asked and she tucked herself closer into his side. "Because I've always wondered about you. I've always wanted to be your friend… but I was too shy to talk to you. Even when you were mean to me I had only wanted to understand you." She said and he looked at her with a small saddened smile.

"But I'm an asshole…" he said and she smiled. "Yeah… I know that…" she said and he blinked at her. "So even with the way I snapped at you, you still want to be my friend?" he asked and she smiled. "Of course. You've suffered enough on your own, I am here because I don't want to see you suffer anymore." She said and he hugged her to him tightly. "Thank you…" he said and she smiled. "I don't need thanks, because I knew you were suffering even when I wasn't awake." She said and he looked at her curiously.

"You're so much different from the version of you that was in my comatose dream. He was perverted, overly so… he was rude… and the only thing he wanted to do was be perverted towards me. In the dreamscape I hated that version of you so much, but I couldn't help but care for him." She said and she smiled up at him, whereas he was staring at her in confusion. "You are actually everything I had ever wanted to be… I wanted to be brave, to be confident, to be able to fend for myself and not care what others thought… you live that way and yet I'm nothing like what I wish I could be." She said sadly and he laughed.

She glanced up at him as they walked down the street. "You are everything I could ever want you to be…" he said with a yawn and she blushed darkly as his weight fell upon her. "Oh my god Madara you're so heavy!" she squealed as they slid to the ground a few feet from his car. He chuckled tiredly and pulled her closer to him. "We are going to rest here for a moment, no one cares. I mean really. I'm just a drunk sitting by my car with my lady friend." He laughed and she frowned. "Trust me, Izuna will find me, Touka is going to call him even though you came to get me." he laughed and she smiled.

"You're weird Madara." She said and he laughed as she sat against the driver side door to his car, although she was not expecting him to flop over and rest his head in her lap with a smile directed towards her. She blushed darkly as his eyes met hers and didn't break away. "I'm not being perverted Hinata-chan… does this mean I win?" he asked and she released a laugh. She knew this game now. "If I say yes, what did you win?" she asked and he offered her a smile. "The ability to lay here and stare at your beautiful eyes until I go to sleep." He said and she blushed even darker, causing him to grin sleepily and reach up to brush his fingers over her cheek, only for his hand to fall and hit him in the chest with a thump.

His eyes fluttered sleepily and he muttered something to her that made her smile. "Thank you for worrying about me, I'm sorry I've made you worry." She reached and began running her fingers through his hair gently with a soft smile. "It's no problem, Madara… I'm sorry I worried you all those years…" she said and ran her fingertips gently over the stressed wrinkles under his eyes. "I made you worry so much, and all I did was invite you to my graduation." She said and he smiled in his sleep.

"That isn't all you did for him, you know…" Izuna said and she looked up at him. "You gave him his voice back… you gave him everything back, just with that simple act of kindness. And then… you vanished and it all went away again…" he said and she smiled down at Madara. "You showed him the kindness he had always craved, but never received because the only thing people wanted from him was his looks. You showed him that night that you asked him, that there are people out there who want him to be around for more than just being a pretty face." Izuna said as he grabbed Madara's arms and lifted him from Hinata's lap. She smiled and stood, tucking herself back under his side to assist in carrying him to Izuna's car.

They set him in the back seat and Izuna handed her Madara's keys. "Will you follow me in his car so no one tries to steal anything from it?" he asked and she nodded and hesitantly grabbed the keys. "Alright, ill follow you to your house." She said and he nodded with a smile. She slipped into the driver side seat and buckled up. She looked at the passenger seat and saw a wilted rose, a box and a receipt dated for the other day, the one where she had ended up making Madara upset. She moved the top of the box and saw it had stale cinnamon rolls in it. her lip trembled and she put them in an empty bag so they could be thrown away properly before they got moldy.

She knew that those had been for her… she absolutely knew it, because Samui had told her that he had asked her to put those in the seat so that when he left to go visit her, he would have them… but when he showed up he had showed up on foot and distressed. She really didn't help his situation any either. Izuna honked the horn and sent her a smile, which she returned and started his car. She pulled out behind him and kept right behind him the entire way to Madara's house.

She parked Madara's car right beside Izuna's and she helped him pull the groggy Madara from the seat. He looked at her through half lidded eyes and flashed her a smile, which she returned with a softer one. "Come on Madara, I understand you're tired, but we need to get you inside." She said and he attempted to stand to his full height but he knew he was having trouble. He laughed and she shook her head with a smile as he walked with heavy as lead feet.

Hinata turned to make her way back outside as soon as Madara had flopped onto his black couch, but he called out to her. "I'm sorry…" he began and she opened her mouth to speak but he then continued. "I'm sorry I said you were tormenting me… it wasn't you… it was the idea that it was somehow my fault that you had fallen into that coma…" he said groggily and she frowned. "It wasn't you Madara…" she said and he shook his head slowly. "You don't understand…" he whispered and she walked back over and crouched next to him.

"What do I not understand?" she asked and he turned to face her. "I thought I was going to lose you that night… I thought I would never see those beautiful eyes that tug at my soul, ever again… I was so scared… because I was there that night… I was right behind the both of you…" he whispered and she frowned at him and brushed the bangs from his face. "If only I had pulled out of the parking lot first, then it would have been me there… and not you." He whispered and she bit her lip.

"It is what it is, Madara… you can't change it… and who knows what would have happened… if it had been you, you could have died…" she said and a smile crossed his lips. "But you never would have gotten hurt, you never would have wasted time of your life trying to find me, or even talk to me… because I never would have been here to upset you so much." He whispered and she clenched her fists. "That's a lie… because then I would have had to remember that the last thing you ever did was go to a graduation that had absolutely nothing to do with you and I know you never even wanted to be there." she snapped and he smiled.

"If the last thing I had ever done was be that close to you… I could die a happy death." He whispered before his eyes slipped shut and gentle snores escaped him. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes, this man aggravated her and made her so worrisome, all while making her feel like such a special person. She couldn't stand how he spoke so easily about her and the way he would admit the things he did to her, she wanted nothing more than to just have fun with him once more, but she knew there would be times like this, but there would also be the fun ones.

She brushed the hair form his forehead away with gentle fingertips and she placed a delicate kiss there, because she knew he needed the comfort.

"I'm going home Izuna, make sure Madara gets all covered up and taken care of, alright?" she asked and he nodded. "He really cares for you… I didn't believe it at first, but… I do now. When he wakes up he will most likely come seek you out." He laughed and she smiled. "I can tell, although the Madara in my dream was much more straight forward about what he wanted, I think I will take some time to get to know him for who he actually is, not for who I thought he was going to be." She said and he smiled.

"So when can I expect nieces and nephews?" he asked and she glared at him. "I never said marriage." She said and he laughed. "But I'm sure your cousin did at some point." He laughed and she blushed darkly, only to turn and see an amused Neji by the doorway, him having been there for a few minutes at best judging just by how comfortable he looked in the recliner. "Take me home. I want to go to bed." She whimpered and Neji shook his head with a soft chuckle as he tossed an arm over her shoulder and hugged her to him tightly.

"You two are going to make a perfect couple, I have high hopes for the two of you." Neji said and she blushed darkly. "Oh… and father said something about visiting the beach and having fun to make up for those birthdays you missed, would you like that?" he asked and she smiled. "Yeah… that sounds like a lot of fun. Especially if I bring all of the gang." She said and he chuckled. "It does sound like fun, although Tobirama, lee, Hana, and a few others won't be able to make it I'm sure if they can make it, they will." He said and she smiled.

"That sounds fun…"


	11. Chapter 11

Madara eyed all of the people inside of his shop, now don't get him wrong he liked having it busy… but not for this particular reason of being busy. He kept himself hidden in the back room, occasionally peering through the small circular window in the silver door, which separated him from the amassing women on the other side. Samui would tape a post-it note to the small window when she needed him to bake some more of something that had run out up front. He peered through the small window and noticed that all six of the booth seats lining the right side wall as you entered the store had young women sitting in them, and across from that there were women leaning against the drink refrigerators.

He tapped on the glass lightly, trying only to catch Samui's attention, but he knew that some of the women had probably heard him tapping the glass as well. Which they did, and upon noticing that they had heard it, Samui began tapping her nails on the glass counter top. The women sighed and looked back at each other as they all eat their random variety of pastries and whatnot. Samui then slipped into the back room and gave him a questioning look.

Her brow was raised as she watched him. "You know this is something I would expect from Naruto or Sasuke… this is just saddening…" she sighed as she stared at the grown man whose fingertips where hanging in the rim of the window, his red eyes glaring out the window at all the adoring women outside. "Who told them where I work?" he asked when he whipped his head around and scowled at her childishly. She rubbed her brow and shook her head. "I have no idea, but if you don't know either then who cares. They are making us more money than usual." She said calmly, trying to reason with him. He was going to have none of that though. "Well how the hell am I supposed to escape from here dammit!" he yelled with a childish whine.

She sighed once more and shook her head. "Then how about you go tell them that they need to go away." She began, then looked at him. "Are you alright? You seem kinda… childish today." She said and he sighed and slid down the wall and became a lump in the corner. He mumbled something and Samui raised a brow at him. "What was that I didn't understand… are you drunk?" she asked with a scowl and he sat up and turned a sharp glare at her, the speed at which he snapped around to glare at her surprising her. She didn't think she had ever seen him move so fast, well she supposed his ego was at stake there. "Screw you, bimbo. Who do you take me for? Jiraiya?" He snapped and she laughed.

"Ah, there you are." She laughed and he chuckled, but peeked out the window carefully once more. "There's so many of them…" he whimpered and she looked at him oddly. "I'm going to cry, Samui…" he whispered and she laughed. "What's your deal? You've always had women come in here, order food, and gawk at you." She said and he rubbed his face roughly. "Dammit sometimes I wish I was ugly." He sighed and she laughed loudly.

"I don't think there would be any part of you that could ever be ugly." She said and he smirked. "Except my ass, but then again I'm all ass now aren't I? So that makes your argument invalid because I can be ugly." he laughed and she laughed as well. "Yeah, well I guess your personality and pride could be considered ugly." She laughed and he grinned. "So, why don't you just follow me out there and let them get their fangasms over with already?" she asked and he sighed and stood. "If I die… tell Hinata I can't go camping with her this weekend." He said in an overly dramatic way, as if going out there was actually going to be the end of him.

Samui laughed and shook her head but opened the door for him, watching as the ear splitting fangirl screams rang out which caused both of them to cover their ears. "Hey, hey… don't go doing that now please…" he sighed as he pulled his hands away from his ears. His hair was all pulled back into a ponytail, except for a few random strands of his bangs that had fallen from the ponytail. "Sorry Madara-kun!" they all echoed excitedly and he sighed once more.

"Alright… so I have a question for all of you…" he began and they all squealed excitedly. He forced a smile at them and he scanned the crowd. "What exactly has brought you here today, other than me of course…" he began and everyone began naming off all of their favorite snacks that he had made, except for one girl. Whom of which had an answer that made both him and Samui blink at each other, a slight blush on each of their cheeks. "Well, I'm going to be blatantly honest…" she said and he glanced over at his busty blonde companion. "There is one… one person who came to stare at your boobs. And it's a chick… you have a fangirl Samui." He said with a cough and all of the women looked from the red head who couldn't care less, then up at Samui.

Needless to say as soon as they looked at Samui's chest, their eyes averted down to their own chests and they had horrified looks on their faces. He felt a bit bad for all the somewhat flat chested women in the world, because when they saw Samui or Tsunade… they all reacted this way. He figured they would leave after this, but then the second barrage of questions hit him and the horrified look hit his own face. "What the hell? No!" he snapped and they stared at him with accusing eyes.

"You like women with super tits don't you?!" they screeched and he shook his head once more. "Hell no! Stop asking my female preference!" he snapped and the women all squealed in horror and most began to cry. "Why Madara?" was the echoing question now, and it was echoed through sobbing, tears, and horrified tones. "Why what?" he asked and they sobbed even louder. "Why would you lead us all believe that you liked women when you're…" one woman began and he raised a brow at her.

"Why wouldn't you just tell us you're gay?" another woman sobbed and an utterly horrified look crossed his face when the echoes of 'why does he have to be gay?' came out loudly as Neji had opened the door to the bakery. "Oh god… this just got worse…" Samui said as she spun on her rotating chair with a humored glance. Madara folded his arms on the counter and set his chin atop his arms as Neji pushed through the crowd of sobbing women to get to him.

"So… Madara…" Neji began and all the women snapped their heads towards him, Madara could have sworn that in that moment… what seemed to be about thirty women needed a neck brace due to the break neck speed they had whipped their heads towards the brunette man. "Is he the one!?" they all screeched and Neji stared at them all in confusion. Madara only whimpered and his forehead hit the counter top. "What the hell are they talking about?" Neji asked with an irate look. "They think I'm gay…" he muttered and Neji burst out laughing, causing the fangirls to stop their angry yelling.

"Oh, that's rich! That's absolutely hilarious!" he laughed and Madara gave him a look. "Look here ladies… Madara is so far from gay that the trip back from correcting your thoughts of him being so is going to give you whiplash." Neji laughed and they stared at him waiting on an explanation. "Madara is not gay, however… he is not free game either." Neji said and they all whined. "You missed that train about uh… like… maybe fifteen years ago I suppose… isn't that about right Madara?" Neji asked him as he turned back towards him, but Madara was glaring at him with an embarrassed red tint to his cheeks.

"Who is she, Madara? Who could have stolen you away from us that early?" the fangirls whined. "The daughter of a model." Samui said in an obviously humored tone and they all screeched in some sort of mix between sadness and anger. "Why!? Aren't we beautiful too?" they sobbed and he sighed as he rubbed his brow. "It isn't her beauty he's after, though." Neji said and they stared at him in confusion. "The model's daughter… but not for looks?" the murmur of confusion spread across the room and they chattered about it confused.

"You two only made this situation harder to explain…" Madara sighed and Neji raised a brow. "Oh so she's hard to explain now is she?" Neji asked with a humored look, which Madara gave him a dirty look for. "You know damn well what I mean…" he snapped and they all stopped muttering and stared intently at him. They all wanted to know what is so special about this other girl, that wasn't special about them. Neji looked from Madara to the fangirls and laughed. "He doesn't like any of you because you love him. He believes this lucky young woman will never love him." A familiar voice cut Neji off and Madara was caught in between glaring at the newcomer, and grinning at her.

"Touka-chan!" Samui greeted and the purple haired woman waved at her with a smile. Her hair was cut into a short bob with her bangs swooping over her left eye. She reached across the counter and patted Madara on the head gently. "How are you doing little brother?" she asked and all the fangirls sighed in relief. "All of y'all can head on out, you've gotten your gossip for the day, go mope." Touka said and Madara laughed as all of the women filed out.

"Hey." She said once more as she turned to face Madara. "How are you feeling? You didn't look too well the other night when that cute little lady carried you out of the bar the other night." Touka said with a smile and Madara grinned. "Yeah… I suppose I looked like hell huh? Which is something you'll never hear me say again because, I never look like hell." He said and she rolled her eyes. Neji watched this woman with uneasy eyes, and upon noticing him doing so she laughed.

"You don't have to worry about me stealing Madara away, I promise." She said and held up her left hand, a shining silver ring sat upon her ring finger. "Happily married for eight years, my friend." She said and he nodded with a smile. "I don't plan on losing my man over a misunderstanding with my little brother here." She laughed and ruffled Madara's hair. "You two seem close." Neji said and Madara nodded. "I'm the one who became his best friend when he hit that proverbial wall. I've never seen someone look like such a massive disaster." She said and he noticed that the word wreck hadn't seemed to cross her mind.

Neji supposed that she knew about his torment from the wreck. "Yeah… Madara was a bit of a mess after that incident wasn't he?" Neji said and Madara frowned at him. "Yeah, but I mean look at him now! He's a natural Romeo." She laughed and Madara's eyes caught a familiar glint as he vanished into the back of the store, only for him not to return. They waited about fifteen minutes before they all went back there to find that the window was cracked open, his work uniform was tossed onto the chair, and he was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell Madara! Damn you!" Samui yelled angrily out the window when she didn't even see him around the general vicinity. She then heard Neji and Touka laughing from within. "I suppose we reminded him of his Juliet." Touka laughed and Neji shook his head. "Well he's obviously up to no good if he changed that fast." Samui grumbled and Neji gave her a humored look. "How so?" he asked and she gave him and unamused glance. "It takes him an hour to tie that damn apron every morning and just as long for him to take it off in the afternoon. That had to be a record if he had it off and was gone within fifteen minutes."

:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata looked around her room with a grimace. She had been put on bed rest at HOME now. "Come on… this is no better than being forced to be in the hospital." She whined as her younger sister set some things down in her floor. She then looked up at her older sister. "Why are you complaining, at least you are at home again. And besides… not like dad is actually going to make you stay in bed forever…" Hanabi said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean really, you're going camping starting tomorrow all through until Monday, chill potato." She laughed and Hinata sighed and flopped on her bed.

"So who all is going to go camping with you?" Hanabi asked as she flopped backwards onto the bed beside her older sister. "Um, I believe it's going to be me, Neji, Madara, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, and Sakura." She said and Hanabi frowned. "Aw, no Izuna?" she asked and Hinata raised a brow. "Don't tell me you like the twenty one year old?" Hinata said and Hanabi grinned. "Hey, he's cute. You can't deny that." She said and Hinata rolled her eyes.

A peck on her window made the sisters blink and stare at each other in shock, her window was on the second floor of the house. They both leaned over and looked over at the window, only to see a familiar set of alluring red eyes watching them from the window. Hinata slid open her window, only to see that he had climbed up the terrace on the side of the house. "My lady, I've come to rescue you from your torture." He said so smoothly it made Hanabi laugh.

He offered her a grin that reached his eyes and Hinata couldn't help but smile. She looked aback at her younger sister to see what she would say, but Hanabi winked at her and waved her off. Hinata looked back at Madara and he offered her a hand. She took his hand and he helped her get her hold on the terrace. He climbed down so fast it had taken her by surprise. She was taking her time and about five feet from the ground, he called out to her. "Jump and I will catch you." He said and she shook her head rapidly. "No!" she squeaked and he smiled at her.

"You trust me right?" he asked and she looked down and sighed. "Fine…" she whispered and let go. He jumped up a bit and grabbed her. He looked around them and grinned, no one had noticed her escape other than Hanabi. "Come on, before your guards realize I still snuck in after they told me you were on a strict bed rest." He laughed and she stared at him wide eyed. "You still came for me even though they told you to leave?" she asked and he raised a brow. "You expected me to obey a rule?" he asked with a humored grin. She blushed and shook her head.

"No, I guess I shouldn't expect you to." She laughed and took off after him. He jumped, grabbed the top of the fence, and tossed himself over it so easily that Hinata was amazed. She had no idea if she could do the things she could before, but she was going to try. Deep down she didn't want to be bested by him. She ran up and jumped as high as she could, which was only high enough for her to grab the top of the fence. He watched her with amusement in his eyes, his hands on his hips.

She swung her legs up and over the fence, only to drop backwards off the other side and land right in his arms once more. He grinned at her as she blushed once more. "I honestly think you like it when I catch you." He said with a quirk of the brow and she glared at him through her blush. "It's not like I'm just jumping into your arms, I just end up there." she said and he laughed. "I think it's just you though, always being there to catch me when I fall." She said with a small smile and he blinked at her.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded as he set her down. "Uh… no problem… um… what do you wanna do today?" he asked and she shrugged, but there was a commotion behind them and both Madara and Hinata's heads whipped around to see a group of her father's guards at the gates. "Oh shit they have Tasers!" Madara yelped as he grabbed Hinata's hand and took off running. She laughed as she ran as fast as she could. They could hear them yelling loudly at them, but they weren't going to stop.

"My car is right around the corner, I had tried to be sneaky but apparently they saw us jump the fence." He laughed as they skid around the corner and saw his car come into view. He opened her door for her and she jumped into the seat, closing the door behind her swiftly. He did the same except he had slid over the hood of his car before he could reach for his door handle. He glanced out her window as he revved the engine. With a squeal of the tires they sped out from where he had parked.

She looked back and saw the guards had stopped chasing them and they were now on their phones, most likely informing her father of her escape. She turned back to Madara and grinned widely at him. "Swift escape huh? Just don't get us pulled over or anything." She said with a laugh and he sent her a smirk. "As if, my family is the police force. Pffft. As if they would pull me over." He laughed and she raised a brow. "So Itachi really did get into the police force? How cool." She said with a smile then turned to him once more.

"You're not going to be writing me any tickets from his pad, are you?" she asked and he grinned at her. "Not unless you've been naughty, then I will write you one, but I don't think you will be naughty." He said and she laughed. "At least you aren't trying to be perverted and get me to be that way, the you from my mind was much dirtier." She laughed and he sent her a look with a glimmer in his eyes; that look in his eyes sent a chill down her spine, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. She was more excited to be around him like this than she was uncomfortable.

She supposed it was those beautiful red eyes that stared back at her, she'd always thought his eyes were just so exotic and beautiful… even in her comatose state. That smile caught her eye too, the real one, not the grin that spells trouble. "So… what are you interested in doing today?" he asked and she tapped her chin in thought. "I have no idea actually, I guess whatever you want to do seeing as you did kidnap me." she said with a smile and he laughed. "I've got nothing more planned other than avoiding work until after this weekend." He said and she blinked at him with surprise in her features.

"So you're actually going to come camping with us?" she asked excitedly with a bright glimmer in her eyes. He nodded. "Yeah, I thought Neji told you." He said and she shook her head. "He said you were thinking about coming." She said and he laughed. "Well Izuna isn't coming, but I bet you already know this." He said and she nodded. "Little Hanabi was a little upset." Hinata laughed behind her hand and he looked over at her with a humored glint in his eyes. "Oh, so the little one likes my brother huh? Well technically she's jailbait, but in a few years we can shove them together." He said and Hinata laughed even louder.

"Supposedly like Neji and Izuna are doing to us?" she asked and Madara choked on his air and stared at her with wide eyes. "What?!" he asked as he stomped the breaks. "What? Did you not notice that, that is what they've been doing?" she asked and he shook his head. "No I didn't think that… I more so thought that Izuna couldn't be more against me dating period." Madara laughed and she shook her head. "He's just worried about you and who you date. He doesn't want you getting hurt." She said as he pulled into a Wal-mart parking lot.

"Why are we here?" she asked and he grinned. "I've got some stuff to grab before this weekend." He said and she nodded. "Doesn't mean we can't have fun while getting stuff." He said as he pulled into a parking spot near the front. He stepped out of his car and ran over to her side and opened the door for her before she had even managed to reach the seatbelt. She offered him a smile as she unbuckled and stepped out of the car. "So, do you have a list? Or are you just grabbing random things like Neji is going to?" she asked with a mildly humored look.

"Yikes… I don't think he knows how to camp does he?" he asked with a terrified look and she shrugged. "I don't know, but I have no idea what he's getting so, I can't really say anything. He might get things we are going to need." She said and Madara shrugged. "Well, I'm still going to get all the things I have on my list because I don't want to be out there without things I may need." He said with a shake of the head and she looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, I have no reasoning; I just like to be prepared all the time." He said and she smiled. "That's good." She said, but she had seen a glint in his eyes that said there was something he was hiding. Perhaps there had been a reason why he liked to be prepared for any and all outcomes, but she wasn't going to press because if it was personal she didn't want to upset him again. She followed behind him with a bounce in her step, she was just happy not to be stuck at home.

She watched him grab a buggy and then stare at her expectantly. "What do you want me to do?" she asked and he shrugged. "I don't know, I was just going to see if you were still going to follow me or not. You don't have to if you don't want to." He said and she smiled at him. "I'm going to hang around with you, don't want to get lost in the almighty wal-mart." She laughed and he shook his head. They walked straight to the back of the store and right past the games and technology, until she saw Kiba crouched in front of the ps4 section staring at the glass with severely determined eyes.

"Hey, dog boy." Madara called out and Kiba looked over at him. "Hm? What do you want ya red eyed fre- oh, Hinata hey." Kiba greeted and Madara gave him a look. "What?" Kiba grumbled and Hinata sighed at her friends and their puny disputes. "What did you want Madara." Kiba grumbled expectantly, because he didn't really care either way what Madara had to say. "I was going to say… that if you're looking to buy a new game; destiny was a good one, but since you're being a dick… we are just gonna leave." Madara said nonchalantly and Kiba glared at him.

"Well look at who is being his usual self now, at least you aren't acting in front of her anymore." Kiba sneered and Madara glared at him. "Kiba!" Hinata snapped and Kiba looked at her in surprise. "Stop… you don't understand him. So just stop. Please just get along, for me." she said and he glared at the dark haired man that was staring at Hinata in a sort of ashamed surprise. "Sorry, Kiba." He muttered and Hinata looked up at him with a frown. "I wasn't telling you to apologize…" she said but he offered a small smile and Kiba furrowed his brows.

"Hey Hinata, can I talk to Madara alone for a minute?" Kiba asked and Hinata blinked, frowned at him, but she still nodded. Her fingers lightly grasped Madara's thin sleeve and he looked down at her. "I will be over by the camping supplies." She said and he nodded. He watched her trot off with a small smile on her lips and he sighed lightly as he turned around. He eyed Kiba curiously, but the hazel eyed teen was staring at him in mild humor. "When did her charm get to you?" he asked with a smirk and Madara blinked.

"Charm?" he asked and Kiba snorted. "Yeah… her charm... She's got some hellacious charm and she doesn't even know it." Kiba said as he crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh. A twitch of Madara's lips showed his humor. "I guess I was captured by it huh…" he said as he turned to see her crouched in front of a little boy who was releasing shrill giggles from her interaction with him. "She's always been like that, before you know it you're stuck with no escape." Kiba said as he ran a hand through his long dark brown hair.

"Ah, so you were captivated by her as well?" he asked and Kiba nodded as he scratched at his goatee. "Yeah, but I've moved on because there was always someone else who had caught her eye. I never knew who, but everyone had figured it was Naruto since she had actually jumped in between Pein and Naruto." He said and Madara nodded. "I know she did…" he said and Kiba watched his reaction closely. Madara's eyes had softened, they held sadness and worry that Kiba had never seen the older male show.

"So you won't hurt her, will you?" he asked and Madara blinked over at him. "What?" he asked and Kiba laughed. "You're clueless." Is all Kiba had said and Madara rolled his eyes. "Not clueless, no, that doesn't fit… you're just distracted." Kiba said and scratched his goatee once more. "So… when exactly did she snare you in her trap of cuteness?" he asked with a shake of the head and Madara couldn't help but compare the man and his dog. "It's been far too long to exactly say, I guess I've forgotten the exact time." He said but Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"So she caught you when you were children? Damn… that's a long time, but I suppose she knows at least something of this?" he asked and Madara raised a brow. "I have no idea honestly… I think she does know though… but I think she figured it out while in her comatose state. I would visit her…" he said and Kiba grinned and reached over and ruffled Madara's hair. "So it is true! She was basically dating you in her sleep. Lucky ass." He laughed and Madara sighed.

"But that version she dreamt of was not who I am, and sometimes I wonder if she's just trying to see that for herself. But I don't mind." Madara said and Kiba frowned at him. "That's not what she's doing, I know Hinata." Kiba said and Madara raised a brow at him. "I'm not going to say anything. Go chase that girl, man. I approve, although you can be an ass at times; I think you can make her happy. Get along now man, have fun this weekend." He laughed and turned back to the games.

"Destiny, Dying light, The evil within." Madara said and Kiba looked at him in confusion. "Three games you should totally play. If you get destiny, you can play with Hinata, Izuna, and I." he said and Kiba nodded and reached a hand out to him. Madara grasped his hand tightly and nodded at him. "You take care of her alright? You're not as bad a guy as everyone makes you out to be." Kiba said and Madara laughed. "Yeah, well, I guess I can be an ass at times, but you can't always judge a book by its cover." Madara said and turned away from Kiba but he stopped and laughed to himself.

"I wasn't judging you though. Because you actually were being a dick. I just called it as I saw it." Madara laughed and Kiba snorted. "Yeah, I guess I was man. Sorry." Kiba laughed and waved the darker haired man off. Madara chuckled as he strolled off towards the camping supplies area, where Hinata was supposed to be. He repressed a laugh as he saw her waddling around with a tent in her arms almost as big as she was. Her head peeked out from around it upon hearing his repressed chuckle and she beamed at him.

"I found this one. The fabrics are sturdy and it has a nice design that makes it seem like you would be comfortable. It even has zip-able clear plastic over the mesh windows in case it rains, so you don't have to zip the darker window cover, but instead you can unzip the mesh and the darker one so even if it is raining you can see through it." she said and she was going to continue explaining it to him but she saw the look on his face and she blushed.

The way he was staring at her set her on edge, because she wasn't used to someone looking at her like that… he grinned widely at her and it eased her slight discomfort. She didn't understand why he made her feel the way he did, but she supposed she liked feeling this way. He seemed to make her happy. "You're so adorable when you waddle around like that." He laughed and hefted the large tent from her grasp with one hand. Her blush darkened and his deep rumbling laughter echoed around her.

She loved his laugh, it made him seem so open and free. She smiled at him and he looked around at all the things around Hinata. She had been piling things up since he had the buggy. "Did I hand you my list?" he asked with a laugh and she shook her head. "No I was just going through things and comparing them." She said and he nodded. "So, little miss expert, will you assist me in going through this all to figure out what would be best for us to use." He said and she nodded.

She went on and on about the things he would ask about and he would nod if he wanted it and would shake his head if he didn't. This lasted for about thirty minutes before they had every little bug repellant, form of light, and basically anything and everything that they could need for their camping trip. He eyed her as she was looking through the colorful flame canisters for the tiki torches. "These are so cool, father says we are going to celebrate my birthday early this year and we are going to be doing so on the beach." She said as her fingers brushed over the blue canister.

"I know, I'm going to be there. I'm the entertainment." He chuckled softly and a deep red blush coated her cheeks and she was staring at him with an unreadable look. He furrowed his brow and blinked in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked as he scratched his cheek. "P-please… t-tell me that your version of e-entertainment has nothing to do with a human sized box and a r-ribbon." She stammered and he raised a brow at her.

"Hm? What's this about?" he asked as he scratched his cheek in confusion. "Um… nothing. Nothing." She said quickly and he laughed. "I suppose I had done something in your oh so wonderful dream, that was considered perverted?" he asked and she nodded rapidly. "Huh, would you elaborate? I would like to know what your wonderful little mind comes up with." He said with a smile and she blushed even darker. "You didn't actually do it, but you offered to show up to my birthday party in a um… big box with nothing but a ribbon." She said and averted her eyes from his general direction.

He snorted and began laughing, loudly at that. She looked up at him and watched him as he held his stomach with one hand and the other hovering over his mouth as his eyes were shut due to his laughter. Her lips twitched up and she couldn't help but begin to laugh as well. "I suppose that I never should have made that joke, huh?" he asked once he had calmed down. She blinked over at him and he grinned at her. "What do you mean?" she asked and he shook his head with a laugh.

"I had no idea that you would hear me, I had made a joke which I thought was harmless." He began and turned back to her. "I had said that if you didn't wake up I was going to show up in a box with only a ribbon and dance, just to see if you would wake up. Now the nurses were all for the idea, but I was honestly trying to see if you could hear me and would give me some sort of a reaction." He chuckled and she blushed. "Oh my god… you actually said that?" she began and her lips trembled, right before she burst into laughter.

He grinned at her and ruffled her hair as she laughed. "Glad to know I can amuse." He said and she smiled up at him. "Let's go see if there's anything else we are going to need." She laughed and he nodded as he grabbed the handle of the buggy. "Wait… what did you mean by being the entertainment?" she asked and he dramatically lifted a hand to his chest and held the other out to her. "I'm going to serenade you my dearest!" he said in a dramatic tone and she giggled.

"I would love that." She laughed and he grinned at her. "I don't think you understand just how serious I am..." He said and she blinked at him then rolled her eyes. "I thought there was a reason Obito suddenly returned to town." She said and shook her head. "So, you've already met with him?" he asked and she nodded. She didn't miss the unnerved look that crossed his face. He then turned and began to make his way into another isle. She was left standing there for a moment, she had no idea what had just happened.

She ran over and gently grasped his sleeve and tugged, trying to get his attention. "Hey… are you ok?" she asked and he nodded as he turned to face her. "Yeah, I'm alright, I just get caught up in my head sometimes. I'll have to ask you to forgive me…" he sighed and she watched him carefully, her owlish eyes not drifting from his face once. A pout crossed her lips and she nodded. "You thought he was flirting with me." she said and the glint in her eyes said that she knew and he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Um…" he began and she tapped her chin. "I don't understand it. Over half of the female population wants you and yet you drunkenly stated that you want me, and no one else." she said and she circled him. He watched her as she circled around him. "Well you see…" he began but she smiled at him. "You don't have to explain… I understand how it is." She said and he watched her carefully. "Huh…?" he asked and she giggled softly behind her hand. "Let's see how this all goes, hm?" she asked and he blinked, but then grinned and nodded.

"Alright, so… are we going to get anything else or do you just want to wander until we find something we think we need?" he asked and she shrugged. "Let's wander."

:-:-:-:-:

Neji sighed as he made his way over to Izuna's; he hadn't seen hide, nor hair of Madara or Hinata. It was just as well that his uncle had called him complaining that she had vanished with some boy. He was highly amused about that though, just went to show that Madara would put it in high gear whenever it had come to Hinata. He had already checked Walmart, where Kiba had said he had encountered the two. Neji had shaken his head at this, it seemed that if Madara were taking her out on a date he needed lessons on where to go.

Neji chuckled at the thought of it, then rolled his eyes. A shiny black car caught his eye and he pulled off to the side of the road and parked next to it. He was curious as to what they were doing, so he stepped out of his car and closed the door softly. He walked over to the six foot tall brick wall that outlined the walking park and he leaned against the shortest part to peer over and see there was a blanket spread out on the ground with food scattered about its surface, but there were no Madara and Hinata sitting there.

He looked around and when he spotted them he chuckled, maybe Madara didn't need help after all. The creaking of the swing set chains is what had initially drawn his attention. Hinata was standing on the swing talking to Madara, swinging back and forth as she did so. Neji repressed a chuckle when he had seen that twitch of Madara's form as he swiftly fell into a running stance. Hinata was none the wiser as Madara took off running right at her. He jumped at her as the swing had moved away from him.

He grabbed the chains and his feet landed right beside each of hers. She released a shrill scream of surprise at the impact, but he could hear Madara's amused laughter. Neji could hear Hinata scolding Madara, but all Madara did was laugh. Neji shook his head and stood from his place on the wall. "Hey, Madara!" he called and the dark haired man looked up at him from his place on the swing, placing one foot on the ground to stop their movements.

"Yeah, Neji?" Madara called back and Neji couldn't help the shake of his head as he noticed that both Hinata and Madara were wearing headbands with animal ears. Hinata had bunny ears and Madara had cat ears sitting atop his head. "Not even going to ask about the ears. But… please have Hinata back before dark, she's going to spend tomorrow with me getting supplies for Saturday." He said and Madara sent him a salute. "About the ears though…" Neji began and Madara grinned.

"Not a chance, it's our little secret." Hinata snapped at Neji and Madara laughed as he hefted her up off the swing and sat her on the ground in front of him. "Alright, then it can be your secret, but if either of you begin wearing collars and lead the other around with a leash, I may begin to worry." Neji said and a dark red blush coated Hinata's cheeks as Madara grinned at her. Madara leaned over and whispered something to her which caused her to shake her head rapidly, and him laugh. Madara looked up at Neji, with a highly amused glance.

"I will be sure to have her home before dark." Madara chuckled as he looked down at Hinata who had gently tugged on his sleeve. Neji could tell she was whispering something to him; but he wasn't going to bother with their little secrets. "Alright, uncle was just wanting to make sure she would be home by then, I will see yall later." Neji said with a wave and Hinata waved exuberantly back at him. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips; she seemed so much happier hanging out with Madara than he had seen her, her entire life. He made his way back to his car and slid into the driver seat.

When he reached his house he went right in to his uncle, not even bothering to lock his car doors; no one was dumb enough to enter the little gated community that was the Hyuuga compound anyways, well, except Madara of course…The moment he stepped into his uncle's office the exhausted older male looked up at him with a questioning glance. "She will be home before dark." he said and Hiashi nodded with a relieved sigh. "So she's doing alright then?" he asked and Neji nodded.

"Yeah, I would say she's doing pretty well." Neji said as he slid his phone over to his uncle to show him the picture he had taken of the two. Hiashi cracked a small smile at this. "She really likes him huh?" he asked and Neji nodded. "It would seem so, I would have to hazard a guess that it is mainly because of his visits." Neji said and Hiashi raised a brow at him. "The nurses didn't tell you of her secret boyfriend?" Neji asked with a humored glint in his eyes, which Hiashi shook his head to.

"I guess it was because you're the big scary boss man." Neji chuckled and shook his head slightly. "I have a few things to tell you actually, some more serious than others… but I don't want you to change your opinion of him, alright?" Neji asked and Hiashi furrowed his brows at the younger male. "First off, Madara has visited Hinata every night, of every trip to the hospital she's had. Even the one from the car accident from which he lost his brother." Neji said and Hiashi held a small saddened smile.

"He visited her every night when she was in the coma as well?" Hiashi asked and Neji nodded. "Yeah, he seems to have always had an eye for her. I was talking to him a while back at the intersection where the crash had happened." Neji said and Hiashi furrowed his brow. "He's had it rough, and I understand why he's so… well… closed off from people." Neji said and Hiashi listened to him with that same confused frown.

"He's had an eye for her since they were children. When you and auntie had first taken Hinata to his father's shop, Madara had been drawn to her. His mother thought it was adorable and would make fun of him for it like mothers do, but Madara has seriously never had eyes for anyone else." Neji chuckled and Hiashi raised a brow. "That is interesting, I don't suppose that this is the more serious of it, though is it?" he asked and Neji shook his head, his demeanor getting serious once more.

"You can not tell Hinata." He said and Hiashi nodded. "This must affect her then…" he stated and Neji nodded. "Yeah… it affects me as well. Because… if it weren't for Madara…" Neji began with a frown. "Both Hinata and I would not be here today. He pulled us from the car after the accident; he managed to get to us moments before the gas caught fire. He saved both of our lives, and he did so selflessly." Neji said and Hiashi's eyes had widened in shock.

"I was always so rude to him… sending him away, telling he had no right to be around her… I was an awful person, Neji." Hiashi said and gripped the edge of his desk tightly. "That's how fathers are supposed to be, they treat the young men chasing their daughters like crap because only a father knows that no man is good enough for his daughter. Don't make it easy on him, just because you know this." Neji said with a glint in his eyes.

"But…" Hiashi began and Neji chuckled. "You know it's the truth, uncle. That's how fathers are supposed to be, and honestly I don't think the fact you treated him that way mattered to him. It has always been what Hinata had thought, that was what was more important. Here, let me show you something." Neji said and stood, Hiashi followed suit. They made their way to Hinata's room and when Neji opened the door there were two things he had noticed.

One was that her window was still open from where she had made her escape; and two, the picture of Hinata and Madara at her graduation was set on the dresser right in front of all the other pictures. The pictures of her and Naruto in the back with the rest of the pictures of her and her friends, while Madara's sat right up near the front. "I think she holds him close, and not because he saved her. She doesn't even know he had done so, and I highly doubt he will ever tell her." Neji said and Hiashi smiled.

"He's done good things for her, I can already tell." His uncle chuckled and Neji cracked a smile. "Yeah, I think so too. She's more open and she stutters a lot less. There are two good things." He said and Hiashi nodded. "You guys have fun this weekend." Hiashi said with a chuckle and Neji nodded. "We will, it's Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto we really have to worry about. I don't think they actually understand the concept of camping." Neji chuckled and Hiashi laughed, a real one; which surprised Neji.

"What? I know how those four are… they aren't always the brightest." Hiashi chuckled and Neji chuckled once more. "Yeah, especially when you get Sasuke and Naruto together, that's when the funny stuff happens." Neji chuckled. Hiashi shook his head in amusement then looked out the window. "Ah, well it seems it is getting late, would you like for me to keep an eye out for Hinata?" Neji asked seeing his uncle glance out the window.

"Possibly… but he may bring her back on time like a respectable young man…" Hiashi stated and Neji chuckled and shook his head. "Don't give me that look boy, you know better than I do how he is. I'm just being hopeful that he's not going to completely make my daughter a delinquent." Hiashi grumbled with a dirty look aimed at his nephew. Neji nodded, but that didn't halt his amused twitch of the lips. "She will be home on time, and if you think differently I may have to rethink some things." Hiashi muttered and the image of Neji's car flashed through his mind.

"You wouldn't actually take my car, would you?" he asked and Hiashi held a glint in his eyes that made Neji sigh. "I understand, I will text her and tell her that she better be on time or else it is my head." He sighed and Hiashi chuckled. "See, you know exactly how to work things." Hiashi said and Neji shook his head.

"You just want me to take the bus to work, uncle."


End file.
